Goodbye Love
by Lis-Sama
Summary: ¿Se puede decir adiós a aquel amor que a pesar de lastimar infinidad de veces siempre se logra perdonar todo?...Capítulo XV... Final
1. Capítulo I

**Declaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si así fuera este chico tonto se hubiera decidido desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Nota:** Fic editado el 20/4/12. Eso no implica cambios en la historia sino en los guiones de dialogo, separación de escenas y alguna que otra tilde por ahí.

* * *

**Goodbye Love**

**Capitulo ****I**

—¿Esta vez no la perseguirás?

Escuchó la voz de ella a la lejanía, aunque en realidad la mujer se encontrara justo al lado de él; sujetando fuertemente su brazo izquierdo con una de sus frías y pálidas manos. Siguió con aquel mutismo que le hacia arder la garganta de dolor. No tenía el valor para ir tras ella e implorarle como siempre una disculpa.

Estaba vez había llegado demasiado lejos en aquella auto-búsqueda.

—Por fin has tomado una decisión, Inuyasha. Ya era tiempo que lo hagas.

Tampoco esta vez le respondió, no era necesario en este caso, aunque las palabras soltadas por ella pesaban en sus hombros como nunca antes. Él ya había tomado su decisión hace tiempo, mucho tiempo antes de lo que aquella sacerdotisa pensaba.

Pero su decisión tampoco era como Kikyo lo pensaba.

Notó como ella soltaba su brazo y al parecer se dedicaba a arreglar su kasode con movimientos lentos y taciturnos, ella no le sumaba importancia al episodio de solo hacia unos segundos. Al contrario, él podía asegurar que hasta feliz se encontraba.

—¿Te quedaras toda la noche parado? —preguntó Kikyo con voz neutra y tranquila, como si todo lo que pasó esa noche era algo rutinario. A pesar de poseer un cuerpo de barro y huesos algo le decía en su interior que todo no estaba tan bien como aparentaba. En vida siempre fue una persona muy perspicaz y perceptiva, y ahora muerta seguía siendo igual.

—No comiences, Kikyo —respondió él con algo de rudeza siguiendo con la vista fija en el lugar donde momentos atrás ella había corrido alejándose una vez más de él.

Temía que fuera para siempre.

Kikyo se volvió a acercar al hanyou que minutos atrás parecía deseoso de sus besos y caricias. Toda esa atmósfera que alguna vez en vida imagino había sido interrumpida por la niña que a él lo acompañaba.

Nada más ni nada menos que su reencarnación.

No iba a permitir que aquella estorbosa niña se metiera en su vida y en la vida de la persona que por derecho a ella le pertenecía. El alma y amor de Inuyasha le pertenecía solamente a ella. Ella había muerto por él y por eso él se lo debía. Tenía una deuda con ella. Tenía una promesa.

Sus ojos dorados observaron sin perder ningún detalle del caminar pausado y hasta sensual que la mujer tenía mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos. Su kasode blanco aún se encontraba algo abierto revelando un poco la piel blanca en extremo de sus senos. Los oscuros y fríos chocolates ojos de ella estaban fijos en los suyos dándole una apariencia amenazadora, mortal pero a la vez mística. Ella pareció dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios femeninos que le precio escalofriante, mientras sentía ambas manos de ella posarse sobre su desnudo pecho. El tacto de Kikyo era extremadamente frió, era un frió que podía sentir calarle los huesos.

—Fuiste tú quien comenzó todo ésto —murmuró ella cerca de los labios masculinos y mirándolo de forma retadora—. Me deseas, siempre me has deseado.

Ella aseveró sus palabras besando los labios del hibrido. Inuyasha permaneció estático, no la rechazo pero tampoco correspondía aquella muestra de cariño. Sólo observó los ojos cerrados de ella mientras sus fríos labios lo besaban. Ese beso no transmitía nada de sentimientos.

Él ya no podía corresponderle, y ella parecía vacía.

Kikyo se separó de él resentida y lo miró con furia tragándose sus palabras. No importara que ahora él se comportara de una manera totalmente diferente a aquel hanyou que vino a buscarla y se lanzó a sus brazos. No importaba porque ella sabía que siempre tendría a Inuyasha donde ella quisiera.

Le daría tiempo para meditarlo, total el tiempo de ella no corría como el de él. Ella mientras se alimentara de almas seguiría vengando como un alma en pena. No era una vida digna, pero era su vida y se aferraría a ésta hasta poder llevárselo al infierno.

Pero aún no…todavía no era el momento. Tenía que ser paciente.

Kikyo terminó de acomodarse el kasode de color blanco y tomó el carcaj junto con las flechas que aún tenía. Miró por última vez al hanyou que seguía aún solamente con su hakama puesta y la mirada perdida en el espacio donde Kagome había desaparecía al verlos juntos.

Era nada más que una estúpida niña porque gracias a ella no había podido estar completamente con Inuyasha. Pero ahora que sabia del deseo que él tenía por ella era mucho más fácil que él se rindiera a sus ordenes y ya no tardara tanto en tomar decisiones.

Inuyasha tampoco había hecho algún ademán por detenerla cuando Kikyo sin decir una sola palabra se perdía en la espesura del bosque en medio de la estrellada noche.

Cayó en el piso desmoronado cerrando los ojos fuertemente y apretando con sus garras la tierra debajo de él. Había vuelto a lastimar a Kagome.

Y lo peor de todo es que no entendía cómo demonios había llegado tan lejos.

Todo le era tan confuso.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Corrió. Simplemente corrió huyendo de sus propios fantasmas.

No sabía a dónde sus pies se dirigían, pero tampoco quería saberlo. Solamente tenía una idea clara en su mente.

Correr lo más lejos posible de Inuyasha.

Sus lágrimas no habían tardado en hacerse presentes cuando vio la escena delante de sus ojos. Era como una escena de alguna película macabra. Esa era _su_ película macabra.

Aquel golpe fue más fuerte de lo que ella pensó por largo tiempo y noches en vela una y otra vez, pero nunca imagino que se enteraría de este modo al ver a que mujer había elegido por fin la única persona que tenia cautivado su corazón desde hacia dos años.

Su corazón se encontraba tantas veces fragmentado que no sabía si podía recoger aquellos fragmentos y volverlos a unir. No tenía fuerzas para fingir que no sentía dolor cuando en realidad se marchitaba por dentro de la forma más dolorosa y agónica que podía existir al sufrir un desamor.

Esta vez ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir.

Con cada paso que daba se estaba demorando cada vez más.

Su corrida fue interrumpida por unos brazos que la sujetaron al instante, antes de que frente a la colisión terminara cayendo sentada sobre la tierra de forma dolorosa. Ella pudo sentir esa fragancia masculina, que como en Inuyasha, también caracterizaba a ese hombre que no era de su raza.

—Kagome.

Sintió su voz como un susurro apaciguador y cómplice; esa complicidad que le faltaba para poder mostrar por completo la tristeza infinita que la embargaba. Se sujetó con fuerza desmedida a él, aferrando con sus manos las pieles que él utilizaba para cubrir su pecho, y lloró escondiendo la cabeza en aquel lugar que le era brindado como abrigo en este momento.

El youkai lobo que la sostenía en brazos no pronuncio ninguna otra palabra, solamente permaneció quieto brindándole todo de él en ese abrazo. Sus sentimientos eran contradictorios, por un lado él no tenía que preguntarle cuál era el motivo de su llanto porque lo sabia con exactitud y por eso mismo quería hacerle pagar una por una el sufrimiento que aquella bestia le transmitía; pero por el otro, y a pesar de la forma en que Kagome se encontraba, sabía que cualquier atentando que intentara en contra de ese hanyou sólo causaría más dolor en ella. Y eso era lo que menos quería.

Cuando su llanto disminuyo se alejó lo suficiente de él y secó las últimas lágrimas que corrían por sus frías mejillas con el dorso de su mano. Kouga la miró en silencio fijamente percatándose de cada movimiento, de cada gesto.

—Yo…yo… —se sentía tan tonta, tan débil, tan desamparada. Sus sueños, aquellos que aunque sea en su mente albergó se destruyeron con tanta simpleza que la dejó pasmada. Y lo peor es que la culpabilidad la invadía por utilizar a Kouga como un refugio para escapar por un momento de su dolor—, lo siento tanto.

Kagome bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota y su voz pareció quebrarse.

—No tienes porque disculparte.

Ambos volvieron a observarse en silencio, como si nada más existiera en ese momento. Por auto reflejo ella miró sobre su hombro el camino recorrido. Temía que Inuyasha viniera por ella, temía que con una simple mirada lograra que ella le perdonara todo como hasta este momento.

Pero no tenia fuerzas para enfrentarse a él, para enfrentar la verdad que vería en su rostro y no tenia fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse a ninguno de sus amigos.

Pudo sentir como una mano considerablemente más grande que la suya sujetaba la propia. Kagome volvió a mirar a Kouga que tenía una expresión completamente diferente a las múltiples veces que ambos a lo largo de estos dos años se habían visto.

Él ponía notar que ella quería huir, marchase; no algo definitivo pero si lo considerable.

Desde hacia tiempo que con una simple mirada, ella podía captar lo que él pensaba y al parecer aquello mismo Kouga había desarrollado.

Kagome miró nuevamente hacia atrás para cerciorarse. Necesitaba meditar muchas cosas y si se quedaba o iba a su época sabia que no lo lograría.

Volvió a fijar su vista en los ojos celestes de él que esperan en silencio algún gesto, alguna palabra que afirmaba aquello.

—Necesito estar lejos por un tiempo, Kouga.

Él la cargó sobre su espalda, de la misma forma que muchas veces el propio Inuyasha lo había hecho, y las sombras de la noche se mezclaron frente a sus ojos mientras que con agilidad dejaba atrás por tiempo indefinido a la persona que más amaba, pero también a la persona que más la había lastimado.

No supo porqué motivo pero la aprensión que sentía en su pecho disminuyo un poco mientras sus ojos se cerraban experimentando la sensación de protección que Kouga le brindaba.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Feliz año para todos/as!. Bien ya estamos en un nuevo año, particularmente este que paso se me fue a la velocidad de la luz, no puedo creer que ya estemos en el 2009. Espero que lo hayan pasado con todos sus seres queridos y que no hayan tenido consecuencias el día después XDD.

Y como no era de faltar por estos pagos estoy otra vez trayendo otra de mis invenciones; primer fic que no es AU! jajaja. Espero que este primer capi les gustara. Puedo decirles que muy bien a donde vamos a terminar no lo se, conmigo ya se puede esperar cualquier tipo de final.

Gracias por los reviews en "_Por y por mañana_" y en el resto de los fic, además de las alertas, etc.

Que este año sea mejor o igual que el anterior. Espero que todos sus deseos se cumplan.

Como ya saben las criticas son bien resididas ^^

Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo, besos

**Lis-Sama**


	2. Capítulo II

**Capitulo ****II**

—Tienes que descansar.

Kagome lo observó sin comprender a pesar de la escasa luz que había en la cueva. Quería buscar en alguna de sus facciones los resquicios de ese enérgico youkai lobo que ella conocía demasiado bien. De ese mismo que propagaba que existía un lazo entre ambos. Ese que decía que ella era su mujer.

¿Dónde estaba ese Kouga?

Tal vez ese Kouga que ella creía conocer se encontraba aún en el último lugar que sirvió como enfrentamiento contra Naraku. En ese lugar se encontraba el lobo que fastidiaba a Inuyasha con sus palabras, con su sola presencia y que siempre intentaba demostrarle que él era mucho mejor en todos los sentidos. No solo porque Kouga sí era un demonio completo sino como protector y guardián de ella misma.

Ante aquel último pensamiento sintió algo extraño en ella, una mezcla de felicidad y dolor. Felicidad porque a pesar de que era egoísta, había una persona que estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse contra todo por ella; y dolor…simplemente no tenía que explicarlo, todo se resumía a una sola palabra, a un solo nombre.

Inuyasha.

—Kouga —lo llamó en voz baja cuando vio como la sombra de él, o mejor dicho él, le daba la espalda y salía de la cueva. No pudo diferenciar si se volteó a su llamado, pero si logró escuchar con claridad que las pisadas dejaban de sonar contra el piso y el eco en las paredes mismas—. Gracias.

Kagome no noto la propia impaciencia que su cuerpo sentía al esperar una respuesta, una respuesta que nunca llego. Sólo obtuvo el sonido de un nuevo caminar, y la figura de él proyectada por completo cuando salía de la cueva dejándola completamente sola.

Sus ojos poco a poco se habían adaptado a la falta de luz del lugar, no era completamente oscuro pero tampoco tenía una visión plena de todo el lugar. Lo único que sabía es que se encontraba sentada sobre una capa incontable de pieles de diferentes tipos y texturas. Dos cuencos, uno con agua fresca y otro con diferentes tipos de frutas que por ordenes estrictas de Kouga las únicas dos personas que quedaban de la manada habían ido a buscar para ella.

No había podido decirle que no, en realidad no había podido decirle nada. El viaje fue en completo silencio, ninguno de los dos soltó alguna palabra. ¿Para qué? No había nada que aclarar, ella necesitaba paz y Kouga se había ofrecido a ayudarla sin preámbulos.

Miró la claridad de la noche que entraba por la entrada de la cueva y esperó con ansias que Kouga apareciera. No quería estar sola, quería estar en compañía, por lo menos por hoy no quería que sus pensamientos se centraran en una sola persona. Todavía todo eran tan fresco que algo le decía que tomaría una decisión apresura y absurda.

Ella dibujó una sonrisa triste y apoyó la cabeza en ambas rodillas.

Siempre…siempre intentaba justificar lo injustificable.

Siempre intentaba justificar los actos de Inuyasha.

Ella era una especie de marioneta en el juego casi perverso en que se había convertido ese amor que todavía aún hoy no sabía cómo había nacido. Poco a poco ella cayó sin darse cuenta, sin objeción alguna, ante él y esperó como típica niña enamorada que su amor sea correspondido con fervor.

Anheló con fervor que eso sucediera.

Pero esta era la realidad y no los sueños que su mente podía tejer cuando soñaba despierta o dormida. Ella, para él, sólo era un detector de fragmentos y hasta en algunos casos un estorbo.

Había renunciado en el pasado a todo por él, a sus estudios, a sus amigos y a su propia familia; para internarse en esta lucha y búsqueda que con el correr de los días parecía eterna. Era cierto que ella era la causante, la culpable, de que la perla de Shikon se rompiera en pedazos; pero ella no había tenido la culpa de cruzar las barreras del tiempo y adentrarse a un tiempo y época totalmente diferente al de ella.

Ella no tenía la culpa de ser la reencarnación de Kikyo, no tenía la culpa de poseer poderes espirituales y mucho menos tenía la culpa de llevar dentro de sí misma en un comienzo la misteriosa y codiciada perla.

Pero a diferencia de ella, Inuyasha sí tenía la culpa. Tenía la culpa de ilusionarla, aunque vagamente pero ilusionarla al fin; de mostrar interés por ella, de celarla como si fuera de su propiedad. Inuyasha tenía la culpa de todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Soltó un suspiro profundo y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

A quién quería engañar, no podía culpar a Inuyasha por ser tan tonta. No podía culparlo por el amor que ella sentía hacia él, pero que no era reciproco.

Todo lo que le sucedía, desde lo más ínfimo, era exclusivamente su culpa.

Se acurrucó como un bebé sobre las pieles, cerrando finalmente sus ojos para, por esta noche por lo menos, no pensar en sus sueños en Inuyasha.

No tenía que soñar con él porque aunque le costara admitirlo sus anhelos estaban rotos.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Con solo olfatear el aire pudo sentirlo tan claro.

Los aromas de la noche de mezclaban con fuerza pero había un aroma al que él no se permitía perder el rastro. Muchos menos ahora que ella estaba momentáneamente a su cuidado.

No actuaría contra él por no causarle más dolor del que podía ver y sentir a través de ella.

Observó nuevamente el otro lado de la orilla de aquel lago, mientras el aroma inundaba sus fosas nasales. Para él era toxico, era casi tan contaminante y pestilente como el de su peor enemigo.

Volvió a vestirse con ligereza cubriéndose con las pieles, y terminó de atarse nuevamente el cabello de la forma que siempre lo usaba.

El aroma de esa bestia parecía acercarse, pero no lo suficiente como para estar dentro de lo que se consideraba su territorio, sus dominios.

—¡¿Acaso no te pedí que te quedaras con ella?

Hakkaku retrocedió un paso completamente acobardado ante el malestar que presentaba su líder. Tartamudeó varias veces sintiéndose nervioso ante la mirada incesante que recaía sobre él.

—Es..es.. —el nudo que sentía en la garganta le estaba incomodando, además de la mirada de hiel que tenía Kouga sobre él—, la…la señora Kagome.

—¡¿Qué sucede con Kagome? —lo interrumpió cortante levantando nuevamente la voz por sobre su nervioso compañero. El olor se volvía más denso, más pesado.

Poco a poco aquel hibrido estaba llegando.

—Vuelve inmediatamente a la cueva —ordenó Kouga sin darle tiempo a Hakkaku a responder—. ¡Ahora!

Su voz potente se perdió entre la copa de la árboles en esa noche, antes de volver a repetir la orden Hakkaku ya no estaba a su alrededor.

No dejaría que él se acercará a ella, no permitiría que le hiciera más daño. Había soportado suficiente, esta vez el perro rabioso había llegado demasiado lejos.

Nuevamente el olor que delataba a su contrincante lo rodeó. Miro el lugar cerciorándose antes de que sus piernas comenzaran a deslizarse con rapidez sobre humana.

No permitiría que se volviera acercar a Kagome, ya no más.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

¡¿Cómo demonios ella había podido?

Un gruñido casi feroz escapó del fondo de su garganta y resonó en el silencio de la noche. Todo pasaba a su lado a una velocidad sorprendente, sus rápidos reflejos se encontraban alerta escuchando todo a su alrededor.

Entonces pudo olerlo y verlo.

Oler el maldito hedor de ese lobo del demonio, oler atenuando la característica fragancia de ella; y observar el principio de los dominios de ese lobucho. La adrenalina corrió rápida por sus venas, bombeando su corazón de forma continua y explosiva. Su cuerpo se inclinó sólo un poco más buscando la forma más aerodinámica en su corrida y exigiéndose al máximo acelerar la rápida corrida con la mandíbula tensa.

La fragancia de ella se acentuaba cada vez más olvidándose por un momento del aroma de su contrincante sólo para concentrarse en ella. Tronó sus nudillos sonriendo de medio lado cuando vio la entrada de la cueva.

La agudeza de sus sentidos notaron a las dos bestias que acompañaban siempre a Kouga. Se detuvó en seco frente a unos metros de la cueva y justo al frente de ambos youkai.

No sabía cuál era cuál y tampoco le importaba, lo único que quería era llevarse a Kagome de ese lugar y si alguno de ellos dos se interponía en su cometido simplemente acabaría con ellos usando sus propias garras y manos. No eran seres tan poderosos como para enfrentarse al poder de tessaiga.

—No…no —aquel hanyou frente a él no se asemejaba a su jefe, y mucho más por ser de una raza inferior, pero la postura altiva y amenazante que no solo presentaba sino también desprendía lo hacia temer—. No…no puedes acercarte a la señora.

Señora, ¡¿Señora? Kagome no era la señora de nadie y mucho menos de ese maldito, aquella palabra le crispaba los nervios igual que _«Mi hembra»_. Primero prefería morir a manos del maldito de Naraku antes que ver a Kagome convertida en la hembra de ese apestoso animal.

Avanzó un paso soltando un gruñido ronco y con la mirada fija en su oponente, en quienes se convertirían en su nueva presa. A él nadie iba a darle ordenes y mucho menos ese lobo con aires de grandeza.

Hakkaku retrocedió y su compañero lo imitó al sentir el aura demoníaca incrementar con fuerza, ellos no podían contra él a pesar de ser sólo un hanyou; necesitaban a Kouga lo antes posible y si la señora era secuestrada las consecuencias que recaerían en ellos serían terribles, por eso a pesar de saberse en desventaja se arriesgarían por su jefe y por la señora; pero por sobre todo por sus pellejos.

—¿Inuyasha?

Pudo notar como su corazón se detenía aunque sea por un segundo al dejar salir ese nombre por medio sus labios entre una mezcla de asombro y esa ternura que aún le guardaba. Una parte de ella se aferró a la idea de que él se preocupara lo suficiente como para venir a buscarla a pesar de lo mucho que le lastimaba sentimental y anímicamente en este momento su presencia, a pesar de que necesitaba con desesperación aceptar los resientes hechos y ordenar sus pensamientos.

Ahora podía notar que se encontraba conectada a él de una forma que ella desconocía, porque había sentido su presencia aunque le ameritaba aquello a sus poderes de sacerdotisa.

—¡Señora, regrese dentro de la cueva!

Retrocedió un paso en respuesta al gritó de Ginta sin percatarse lo descuidada que había sido por salir por completo del refugio. Esta vez un grito escapó de sus labios cuando vio moverse a Inuyasha abalanzándose sobre ambos youkai lobos que intentaban protegerla por órdenes de Kouga.

—¡Inuyasha! —gritó cortando el silencio de la noche cuando una nube de polvo se alzó frente a ella encerrando un gran perímetro. Sus ojos se movieron sagaces tratando de notar si algún cuerpo se encontraba dentro del lugar, pero no podía notar nada. Todavía no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos le había mostrado solo unos segundos atrás.

—¡Llévense a Kagome de aquí ahora mismo!

Pronto se vio sujeta por cuatro manos, dos a cada lado de su brazo; Hakkaku y Ginta eran quienes la estaban sujetando. Entonces se percató de la presencia de Kouga, la figura masculina de él que se encontraba a unos metras de ella, dentro de aquella nube de polvo observando fijamente a un Inuyasha, que un poco más allá se reincorporada.

Agradeció mentalmente por la llegada oportuna de Kouga, si no hubiera llegado en ese preciso momento un descontrolado Inuyasha, aún en su forma de hanyou, estaría saldando cuentas con los otros dos lobos que formaban parte del clan.

—¡Les dije que se la lleven —rugió Kouga observándolos de reojo, pero concentrando toda su atención en al hanyou que ya había terminado de reincorporarse desenfundando a tessaiga.

Kagome quiso avanzar un paso pero rápidamente Ginta y Hakkaku la detuvieron sin darle tiempo a avanzar siquiera. La impotencia de no poder detenerlo la enfurecía consigo misma, ella sólo podía mirar como ambos se observaban fijamente midiéndose esperando a la expectativa del primer ataque.

Razonaba bien al creer que en este encuentro no habría juegos.

—¿Quieres jugar, lobucho? —preguntó con sorna más para sí mismo que para la figura que se alzaba ante él amenazando con apartar a Kagome de su lado. Aquello jamás se lo permitiría—. Entonces juguemos.

Kagome no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar cuando vio a Inuyasha avanzar con rapidez blandiendo a tessaiga sin dificultad. Ella ahogó un nuevo grito cuando notó que Kouga había sido capaz de por poco esquivar el ataque de Inuyasha. Un ataque certero.

Ni para Inuyasha ni para Kouga aquello era un juego.

Sus manos se cerraron con mayor fuerza en la empuñadura de su fiel espada, sentía toda la musculatura tensa; liberándose como un potente choque eléctrico cuando la adrenalina llegaba a cada extremidad de su cuerpo a la hora de lanzarse sobre su enemigo. Afirmó sus pies al suelo flexionando un poco sus piernas preparándose otra vez para atacar. Kouga lo observaba fijamente también en posición de ataque ya recuperado, algunos cabellos de él habían sido cortados por el filo de la espada. Si el golpe hubiera dado en el blanco ahora, literalmente, la cabeza de aquel desgraciado lobo sería suya.

La muchacha volvió a exclamar un grito ahogado cuando vio a ambos abalanzarse uno contra el otro en el mismo momento. Ginta y compañía volvieron a tironear de ella pero se negaba a moverse.

Tenía que hacer algo antes de que alguno de ellos terminara lastimado gravemente.

La luz de la luna alumbraba lo que era en ese momento el campo de batalla, la pelea de ambas bestias. Un ataque tras otro sin piedad, sin importar que sus cuerpos sean golpeados y sacudidos violentamente. Cada uno de ellos tenía una fuerte razón para volver a levantarse y no permitir darle la victoria al otro, y mucho menos sin pelear.

Un golpe justo logró que Inuyasha soltara a tessaiga volando varios metros y terminando clavada en la tierra. Ambos respiraban laboriosamente y a pesar de tener Kagome la vista disminuida por la oscuridad de la noche era fácil de notar los golpes en cada uno de los cuerpos masculinos.

El grito de dolor de Kouga y la satisfacción en los ojos y la sonrisa de Inuyasha al ver y sentir como sus garras se clavaban y traspasaban las piel del brazo de su contrincante en un descuido, provocó el pánico en la colegiala que aún intentaba entender en qué momento se había recuperado y abalanzado sobre él.

—¡Kouga! —no pudo evitar gritar con fuerza deteniendo el ataque de Inuyasha cuando esta vez y sin preámbulos se lanzaba sobre el youkai lobo que aún intentaba recuperarse.

Las pupilas de él se clavaron en las de ella y la escudriñaron con sorpresa y enfado. Pudo sentir la energía demoníaca aumentar en Inuyasha, misma energía que tessaiga mantenía sellada. Las líneas moradas que surcaban a ambos costados de su rostro la dejaron sin respiración por un tiempo que no pudo prever.

Ella había pronunciado el asqueroso nombre de ese lobo, jamás el suyo.

Una de sus manos se cerró en el cuello de su contrincante apretándolo con fuerza y satisfacción en la mirada que guardaba un destello rojo en su interior. El youkai que habitaba en él clamaba por ser liberado.

Los pies de Kouga dejaron de tocar el suelo ante la fuerza casi nula que Inuyasha hacia para mantenerlo alzado unos metros del piso y poder observar con una sonrisa escalofriante el rostro contracturado por el dolor.

—¡Inuyasha, basta! —gritó nuevamente Kagome escuchando otro grito de Kouga más fuerte que el anterior. Inuyasha lo estrangularía sin piedad. Él no se volteó a observarla—. ¡Por favor ya basta! ¡Detente! —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la impotencia y trató otra vez de liberarse de las manos opresoras que la tenían sujeta. Volvió a ser un intento fallido—. ¡Vas a matarlo!

—¡Es lo que deseo, perra!

La voz de Inuyasha había sonado ronca, amenazante, pero con un tinte de satisfacción. Podía notar en sus facciones que le agradaba aquello que estaba haciendo. Le agradaría de sobre manera matar a Kouga.

Kagome tembló y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, a pesar de lo mucho que aquellos dos se odiasen jamás se matarían. Ese no era el Inuyasha que ella conocía.

No supo cómo lo logró o si había utilizado algo de su poder espiritual, pero al verse libre de las manos de Ginta y Hakkaku corrió sin importarle nada. Tenía que salvar la vida de Kouga sea como sea.

Sus manos femeninas sujetaron la parte del haori que correspondía al brazo que estaba elevando unos metros a Kouga. Un nuevo grito de Kouga, la mirada de Inuyasha sobre la de ella con odio y aquel rojo amenazante en su iris.

—No lo hagas, por favor —susurró Kagome tan bajo fijando sus ojos en el hanyou. Su susurro fue casi inteligible pero las sensibles y desarrolladas orejas de Inuyasha lo habían captado con perfección—. No eres así, Inuyasha…no lo eres.

Sólo verla ahí y en aquel estado, rogando por la vida de Kouga con el rostro lleno de lágrimas que no intentaba ocultar. Pidiendo por un ser que no era él, un ser que no la había lastimado recientemente como él. La punzada de dolor que sintió en su pecho logró que al fin de cuentas accediera a los ruegos y pedidos de la mujer.

Kouga cayó de forma estrepitosa en el piso y Kagome se agachó a su lado sin importar que sea una trampa y que Inuyasha volviera a atacar, atacando a ella también en este caso.

Ella escuchó como Inuyasha retrocedía, volteó a verlo y ambas miradas se cruzaron; ahora un oro completamente puro y limpio encontró en la mirada de quien le causaba tanto daño. Dejó a Kouga en el suelo, inconsciente, y se acercó al hanyou que volvió a retroceder con la mirada puesta en ella. No quería que se le acercara, no después de que casi se había dejado dominar por completo por su lado youkai.

—¿Por qué…? —ella se tragó las lágrimas y dejó que el nudo que se había formado en su garganta disminuyera un poco para permitirle hablar—, ¿por qué te empeñas en lastimarme?

—Lo siento —siseó él con verdadera pena en la voz. La mujer frente a él se abrazó a su misma y volvió a sollozar—. Perdóname, Kagome.

Ya no sabía cuántas veces, a lo largo de todo el tiempo que la conocía, le había pedido que lo perdonara, esta vez se lo pedía por ambos hechos que recientemente habían sucedido. Ambos sin saber cómo demonios era que había llegado tan lejos.

—Siempre dices lo siento…siempre pides mi perdón —Kagome lo volvió a mirar y una parte de ella pugnaba por salir y darle ese perdón que tanto buscaba, pero esta vez a ella solamente no la había lastimado sino que en un arrebato que no podía entender había intentado de lastimar a Kouga. Y lo hubiera hecho—. Sólo vete, Inuyasha.

La seguridad en sus palabras y la mirada segura que se clavaba sobre él le decía que no era un juego. Ese le causó un dolor indescriptible, un dolor que lo dejaba sin respiración.

—Pero, Kagome...

—Sólo vete —sentenció ella con fuerza en sus palabras dándole una última mirada y voltear definitivamente para volver con Kouga, que se encontraba a sólo unos pasos de ella junto a Ginta y Hakkaku—. Cuando pueda volver a verte a la cara volveré. Ahora vete.

No hubo lugar para replicas, ella contuvo las lágrimas y el dolor que se expandía por su cuerpo. Escuchó como tomaba a tessaiga y luego como poco a poco la presencia demoníaca de Inuyasha se alejaba, llevándose con él una parte de ella.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

—¡Eres peor que un niño!

Lo miró ceñuda con clara evidencia en su rostro de malestar. ¿Tanto lo costaba permanecer quieto escasos dos segundos? ¿Acaso todos los hanyou o youkai eran hiperactivos y se jactaban de ser autosuficientes? ¡Por Kami-Sama! si se notaba a kilómetros que necesitaba por el momento de su ayuda.

No sabía quién era más cabeza dura si Kouga o Inuyasha.

Hizo caso omiso a sus propios sentimientos que se cernían sobre ella como torbellino cada vez que pensaba en el hanyou de ropajes rojos y a las autoritarias, pero gentiles, replicas del líder del clan de los lobos.

—¡Soy mucho más fuerte que ese chucho, Kagome! —bramó nuevamente y le sujetó ambas manos a la aludida para impedirle que continuara con el trabajo de curación en su pecho. Kagome jaló fuertemente para zafarse del agarre opresor que le impedía continuar con su labor—. Aunque lo intentes toda la vida no conseguirás que te suelte.

Para ambos de pronto el ambiente en que estaban sumergidos había cambiando rotundamente. En un momento estaban forcejeando por medio de palabras el uno con el otro para ver quién tenía la ventaja en este encuentro y al otro momento se volvía un juego por las sencillas palabras y la voz de Kouga.

—No tientes al youkai que habita en toda mujer, Kouga —lo amenazó claramente clavando su vista en él y sin sonrojarse por la forma en que su mirada era devuelta.

Los labios de Kouga se curvaron en una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Será mejor que tú no intentes tentar al youkai que hay en mí.

Una parte de ella gritaba por dejar escapar una risotada que llenara cada recoveco o lugar de la cueva que era iluminada por la mañana, pero la otra; la que conocía a Kouga y a su temperamento, le decía que tenía que tomarse aquellas palabras como una sentencia porque a pesar de haberlas dicho en un momento de juego era sincero en cada una de ellas.

Algo que diferencia a Kouga de Inuyasha era que el primero siempre le había sido sincero en cada una de sus palabras, hasta en las que pudieran considerarse como las más absurdas.

Por fin dejó de sentir la opresión en sus muñecas, lo suficiente para dejarla suelta y que cayera sentada sobre sus rodillas con la mirada perdida en la mismas. Enmudeció completamente cuando una nueva punzada de dolor se extendió y oprimió rotundamente la acción de llevarse una mano al pecho y aferrar aquella zona con verdadero dolor, solo para suavizar poco a poco esa tristeza que aún la dejaba totalmente vulnerable y frágil frente a sus sentimientos.

Al momento unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo brindándole ese consuelo que cada día se le hacia más torturante recibirlo, pero no podía negar que lo necesitaba. Kouga sabía cómo reconfortarla.

Ya había notado que varios aspectos del youkai lobo estaban totalmente cambiados, o por lo menos algo cambiados, pero ésto le parecía demasiado abuso, estaba abusando de él y de los sentimientos que sabía bien él tenia para con ella.

Tenía que regresar, no podía pasar escondida toda la vida al amparo de Kouga hasta que sus heridas sanaran y cicatrizaran por completo en ella. Las heridas del alma siempre tardaban más siempre en cicatrizar, si era que algún día lograban supurarse.

Aspiró profundamente y pensó en su familia, a ellos tampoco podía dejarlos porque el pozo se encontraba en los dominios que estaba cerca a la aldea y por consecuencia al propio Inuyasha que aguardaría su espera.

Su estadía con el clan de los lobos estaba llegando a la semana y con los acontecimientos del enfrentamiento, fresco aín, ente el youkai lobo y el hanyou su mente no tenía lugar para otra cosa que o sea velar por la salud física de Kouga a pesar que sabía, y por experiencia propia, de la mejoría que tenía los cuerpos de los youkai.

Pero dejar de estar preocupara por él era algo que no podía dejar de lado.

Kouga fue el que se alejó de ella con una sutileza que podía dejar pasmar a la Kagome de antaño, se acomodó las pieles mientras se reincorporaba con agilidad y luego la ayudaba a ella a poder estar de pie igual que él.

—¿Cuándo regresaras? —no había querido sonar desesperado en aquella pregunta, pero la compañía de Kagome le era demasiado grata. Entendía perfectamente el lugar que ocupaba en el corazón de la sacerdotisa pero ahora se sentía con mayor derecho y atribuciones a protegerla.

El sol les pegó a ambos de lleno en el rostro cuando salieron por fin de la cueva. Kagome evitó mirarlo, buscando con sus ojos castaños algún árbol, roca o cualquier cosa donde posar su mirada en estos momentos.

—Hoy mismo —carraspeó incomoda y se modio el labio inferior. Volvió a aspirar oxigeno—. Ahora mismo.

Escuchó como él se movía dos pasos, lo suficiente para estar algo más adelanto frente a ella; sólo en ese momento Kagome se atrevió a mirarlo y comprobar que Kouga estaba en la misma posición que hace una semana atrás cuando de noche la había llevado alejándola de su tortura. La misma posición que millones de veces Inuyasha había adoptado para cargarla.

—No, Kouga, aún estás convaleciente.

—Deja de preocuparte un poco por el resto y preocúpate por ti —respondió tajante mirándola por sobre el hombro—. Ahora se una buena sacerdotisa y deja que te alcance aunque sea… —tuvo ganas de reírse ante la mirada de Kagome. Ya sabía completamente que representaba cada una de ellas—, no puedo crees que vaya a decirte ésto, pero te juro no matarlo.

Kouga sonrío y Kagome levantó una ceja.

—No puedo creerte por completo. Hace siete noches casi se matan —omitió el hecho de que casi Inuyasha lo mataba a él, ni siquiera quería recordar aquella primera noche—. Lo quieras o no voy a regresar sola. Tengo que enfrentar ésto por mis propios medios.

El youkai frente a ella volvió a erguir el cuerpo, sabía cuando sus palabras eran convincentes cien por cien o cuando su tinte de voz daba lugar a medias tintas. Algo completamente anormal en ella se había extendido en una ola de calidez, anormal porque nunca lo había experimentado con Kouga, y terminó plantando un fugas, pero significativo, beso en la mejilla de su acompañante.

—Gracias por todo, Kouga.

Él no se movió ni medio centímetro de donde estaba parado y ella agradeció inconscientemente aquello, ya que sus sentimientos eran completamente contradictorios. Aún no podía digerir aquellas imágenes y hechos de solo una semana de antigüedad.

Le sonrió una vez más en forma de agradecimiento antes de darse vuelta sobre sus talones y emprender el viaje con cierto nerviosismo.

Tenía miedo de enfrentarse con Inuyasha, de verlo cara a cara porque en ese momento no sólo se estaría enfrentando a él sino a la verdad que siempre tuvo a simple vista, que leyó en aquellos ojos color ámbar.

La verdad que le gritaba que ella sólo era un simple detector de fragmentos. La verdad que le decía que nunca sería amada por él.

Costara lo que costara sería fuerte, ella era una persona fuerte y lo demostraría.

No quiso voltear hacia atrás, aunque la verdad es que extraña ya la compañía de Kouga. Por raro que le parecía hasta para ella misma, sino fuera por los inconvenientes del momento y la situación que pasaba, ese semana junto a Kouga y su clan era una de las mejores semanas en el Sengoku que recordaba, y hacia tiempo que no sentía, aunque sea por escasos y efímeros momentos, un poco de felicidad.

A pesar de todo sentía en ella una nueva perspectiva.

* * *

Holis! Bien subiendo el segundo capi de este fic. Gracias como siempre por los reviews, por ese apoyo incondicional a pesar de no saber a donde termino XP. No tengo mucho que decir, mas que nada que recomendar "_Crepúsculo_" (Soy fanática jajaja), película y libros.

Ah...se me olvido. Por si el mail no llego: AU es una sigla en Ingles, significa Universo Alterno y es cuando se lleva a los personajes de una determinada serie a un contexto totalmente diferente de donde se desarrolla la historia, cambiando la trama, características físicas (Como por ej en el caso de Inu al ser Hanyou), etc. O también puede ser AU conservando la características de los personajes pero cambiando la trama u otro tipo de cosas. Por eso especifique que este fanfic no es AU, sino cuando es AU los aclaro en el summary. Espero que haya respondido tu duda n.n

Ahora si, besotes y cuidence mucho.

Ya lo saben, pero por las dudas, no olviden que las criticas son bien resididas.

**_Lis_**


	3. Capítulo III

**Capitulo ****III**

La exterminadora entró en sigilo pasando la esterilla de la puerta. La charla que momentos atrás mantuvo con el monje Miroku le servía para tranquilizarse y no decirle una sarta de verdeares a ese medio demonio cuando regresara. Le había pedido a Shipou que se quedara junto con Miroku, que ella tenía que hablar a solas con Kagome en una charla de mujer a mujer; donde sabía bien lo que vendría.

El dolor de su amiga.

Como imagino su amiga no levanto la mirada de aquel piso de madera y al parecer seguía pérdida entre sus pensamientos. Podía notar los ojos hinchados y rojos por el llanto, su rostro tan pálido como el papel develar con tanta franqueza la tristeza que el corazón de Kagome guardaba.

Hacia dos años que ella estaba con ellos. Muchas veces la había escuchado quejándose de la ajetreada vida que llevaba tanto en este tiempo como en el suyo, que según lo que le contaba demandaba bastantes obligaciones para su joven amiga. Pero igualmente ella seguía estando con ellos porque sabía muy bien que aunque no tuviera la misma ductilidad a la hora de batallar, muchas veces los había sacado de apuros y era la única que podía ver y purificar los fragmentos.

Nadie del grupo la veía como un objeto, salvo una persona.

Miroku, Shipou y hasta incluyo ella imaginaron que con el transcurrir del tiempo las cosas entre Inuyasha y Kagome se aclararan de una vez por todas. Todos observaban en silencio la forma que tomaban los sucesos y como se desencadenaban aparentando que alguna vez el hanyou tuviera el valor para reconocer sus sentimientos y confesárselos.

Pero al parecer ellos se habían equivocado.

Se sentó al lado de la fogata que se encontraba en el centro de la choza de madera y adobe, y al frente de su amiga sin atreverse aún a pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Soy una tonta, ¿no es cierto?

Sango concentró su vista en el fuego que ardía con fuerza y pensó una respuesta que pudiera darle, una respuesta que ella ya no conociese. Durante estos dos años ya le había dado todas las respuestas que su mente tenía y ahora no tenía en nada más que pensar, en como justificar o entender hasta un cierto punto el comportamiento errático de Inuyasha.

—No lo eres, Kagome —le respondió ella con franqueza y sin poder verla su amiga dibujó una lánguida sonrisa en su triste semblante—. Él es el tonto.

Kagome guardó nuevamente silencio dejando escapar un cansado suspiro, como tratando de demostrar el cansancio que poseía su cuerpo y su corazón muchas veces lastimado. Pero como ella misma una vez se lo había dicho ella fue la que accedió, la que decidió permanecer a su lado sin importarle que alguna vez se ganara un poquito del cariño de él.

—No puedo obligarlo a nada, Sango —abrazó aún más sus piernas y sintió tan claro y amargo el nudo en su garganta—. Yo no soy como ella.

Tuvo que obligarse a callar y tomar aire con fuerza para llenar sus pulmones e intentar no derramar más lágrimas. Estaba cansada de llorar, cansada de sentir la misma tristeza casi día tras día como su fuera alguna cuenta con el pasado que ella tenia que pagar. Absurdamente pensó que tal vez eso era en realidad. Por ser la reencarnación de Kikyo, por ser la reencarnación del primer amor de la persona que ella estaba enamorada; tal vez tenía que pagar con sus propias lágrimas y sufrimiento.

Pero hoy aquella vocecita que se negó a escuchar tiempo pasado estaba haciendo eco en su mente y al parecer estaba ganando la batalla que muchas veces perdió.

___«_Olvídalo_»_

¿Olvidarlo? ¿Podía olvidar a Inuyasha? ¿Podía arrancarse del corazón el amor que sentía por él? …¿Seria capaz de poder hacerlo?

Eran muchos interrogantes para ella, mismos interrogantes a los que no tenía respuesta. Pero estaba segura que esta vida que llevaba ya no la quería más para ella, devolvería aquel regalo que alguna vez le fue dado. No abandonaría a ninguno de sus amigos…no lo abandonaría a él, pero hoy aunque le costara más lágrimas se sacaría completamente del corazón el amor que sentía por aquel hanyou de mirar dorado.

Hoy nacía una nueva Kagome Higurashi para ella misma y para todos; pero por sobre todo para Inuyasha.

No importara cuanto le costara, pero hoy comenzaba a decirle adiós a su amor por él…Hoy comenzaba a cambiar.

—Voy a olvidarlo.

Sango no pudó ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro ante las palabras esbozadas por su amiga con tanta determinación. El semblante de Kagome era completamente diferente al de hace unos momentos. Parecía completamente otra.

—No importa cuanto me cueste o cuanto sufra —los ojos chocolates de ella brillaban con más intensidad que el propio fuego. Tomando ese valor que Sango conocía muy bien que su amiga tenía—; pero dejaré de amar a Inuyasha cueste lo cueste.

La exterminadora lo tomó como una sentencia, un reto; el propio reto que su amiga se imponía. Estaba segura que saldría lastimada porque ella mejor que nadie sabía que lo amaba con locura.

Pero concordaba con Kagome. Si ella seguía de ese modo parecía consumirse poco a poco. Y no estaba segura de lo qué sería capaz de hacer si perdida a una persona como Kagome, a una persona que consideraba como su hermana.

Ambos mujeres se regalaron una sonrisa. La miko dio una mirada nuevamente al fuego. Estaba dicho, ella comenzaría a cambiar.

Ella comenzaría a olvidar.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

La compañía lo atosigaba, pero el aroma de tristeza que emanaba de ella cuando sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre los de él después de una semana lo atormentaba. No era la primera vez que sentía ese aroma en ella, empañando la característica fragancia a flores que sutilmente estaba mezclada con el cuerpo delicado y femenino de ella.

Había tanta pena y dolor en sus ojos que tuvo ganas en ese momento de golpearse a sí mismo. Quiso decir algo, pero hasta pronunciar su nombre le causaba un dolor amargo, casi tan mortal como si el propio Naraku lo hubiera atravesado con uno de sus tentáculos y grabado su sentencia de muerte.

Ella lo contempló por escasos dos segundos y luego se interno en la cabaña sin soltar palabra. El resto del grupo compendio completamente lo que sucedía, quedando desacreditada la mentira de él sobre que Kagome había pasada la última semana en su época.

Estaba huyendo, corriendo sin saber bien en qué lugar terminaría cuando decidiera detenerse o a qué distancia se encontraría del campamento cuando sus pies se clavaran nuevamente en la tierra.

—Mierda —masculló con los dientes apretados saltando sobre la rama de un árbol y abruptamente deteniendo su huida como si el mismo diablo le pisara lo talones y estuviera cazándolo para llevárselo al infierno.

Quería pensar, repasar los hechos una y otra vez. Revaluarlos.

Primero estaba aquella noche hace siete días donde él pudo sentir cerca el aroma de Kikyo y sin pensarlo se lanzó a su encuentro, luego todo se sumía en imágenes algo borrosas y la fragancia de Kagome que lo despertó de aquel sueño en que estaba sumido cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Kagome se marcaba desolada y él estaba junto a una Kikyo casi semidesnuda que le anuncia que si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de Kagome, ambos hubieran terminado apareándose.

Las imágenes concordaban, pero no le encontraba respuesta a sus reacciones, era como si su cuerpo hubiera actuado ajeno al dominio de él mismo. Por pura y exclusiva voluntad propia.

Luego estaba también, esa misma noche, clavado de una forma tan profunda en su cabeza las ansias de la sangre de Kouga al ver que él la tenia, al ver como ella se preocupaba por esa bestia arriesgando su propio bienestar y acercándose a él para implorarle que lo soltara; sabiendo que el youkai que dormía y habitaba en él clamaba ser liberado.

Hasta lloró y gritó su nombre.

Gruñó con fuerza y sus garras se clavaron con la misma intensidad en la corteza del árbol, si hubiera sido algún ser vivo ya estaría completamente destrozado. Con un solo atravesar de sus garras podía dañar seriamente si se lo proponía, así como había dañado el brazo de Kouga.

Así como había querido decapitarlo con tessaiga. Internamente soñaba aún con eso.

Antes de tener el tiempo suficiente para que su mente continuara elaborando las diferentes formas en despedazar el maldito lobo, el olor característico de ella golpeó con fuerza en su nariz y rápidamente llenó ambos pulmones.

No era el mejor momento para presentarse pero tenía que verla.

Se impusó con la suficiente fuerza para alcanzar la rama de otro árbol, se encontraba cerca de la aldea, lo suficientemente cerca para él poder captar su olor a la perfección, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que otro ser que no tuviera sus desarrollados sentidos pudiera encontrarlos a ambos y mucho más cierta jovencita que había vuelto a su lado.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

El aire nocturno la apaciguaba y tranquilizaba hasta casi relajarla por completo, en el Sengoku el aire no era viciado y los rastros de polución no existían. Le sonrió con ternura al pequeño zorrito que se acurrucaba en busca de calor, seguro que en busca del calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Sango también se encontraba dormida con Kirara cerca para protegerla de cualquier peligro ya sea externo o interno, en el caso de interno se refería a la mano que el monje Miroku decía tener "vida propia".

Dio un paso hacia fuera, el único que le faltaba para estar completamente bajo el manto estrellado.

—¿Insomnio, señorita Kagome?

—Más bien con deseos de poner en claro algunas ideas —nunca se abría totalmente con el monje Miroku y exponía sus pensamientos con franqueza, pero eso no ameritaba que le parecía, a pesar de sus mañas, una persona sabía y con bastante certeza a la hora de exponer sus propios juicios de valor.

—Siempre es bueno tener la mente despejada y los pensamientos en orden —respondió con voz pausada y observando el cielo que se cernía sobre ambos. La leve brisa sirvió para que el sonido de su báculo acompañara el tranquilo momento como la música de algunas campanillas—. ¿Y esa claridad en sus ideas tiene que ver con Inuyasha?

En aquellos momentos para ella la mención de su nombre era como si quitaran un fragmento de su corazón y quedara poco a poco incompleto, el mismo efecto tenía su presencia. Se percato de ello cuando volvió a verlo este mismo día y solo horas atrás.

La forma en que los recuerdos la perseguían como su propia sombra la atormentaba.

—Sí y no al mismo tiempo —soltó apesadumbrada y se abrazó a si misma con fuerza para protegerse con aquel escudo que formaban sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo—. Iré a dar un paseo.

No se molesto en esperar la respuesta que el monje Miroku pudiera darle, sino que se movió deprisa, con pasos presurosos pero algo raudos. Necesitaba por un momento estar a solas con sus pensamientos

—Señorita Kagome —la llamó tranquilo, sin necesidad de levantar el tono de voz. La colegiala casi se giró al instante que escuchó su nombre. Miroku le sonrió—; sin importar lo que diga el propio Inuyasha con sus palabras o actitudes, para nosotros es mucho más que un detector de fragmentos. Es nuestra amiga.

Esta vez los deseos de llorar que embargaron su cuerpo fue por la candidez del momento, las palabras tan verdaderas que el monje Miroku le estaba regalando era algo que no estaba preparada para recibir.

Tenía amigos, verdaderos amigos

—Ustedes también lo son para mí —sonrío y luego se giró con la misma rapidez que se había volteado para continuar con su camino trunco.

El susurro tranquilo del viento, la fragancia a bosque y los sonidos que sabía reconocer con claridad era todo lo que ahora lograba escuchar. Esta noche se parecía tanto a la de hace siete días atrás. Si se esforzaba con fuerza tan vez pudiera divisar con simpleza la figura de Kouga un poco más alejada de la de ella.

No hacia ni veinticuatro horas que abandono los dominios del clan de los lobos que ya sentida aquella zona como su segundo hogar.

¿Qué le sucedía?

¿Por qué de pronto extrañaba con tanta fuerza la compañía de Kouga?

¿Por qué ahora ante el recuerdo de las últimas bromas sólo podía sonreír?

Kouga siempre había estado ahí, a su lado acompañándola y viéndola cada vez que podía. Salvándola cuando ni siquiera el mismo Inuyasha, a pesar de su promesa de protegerla, acudía a salvarla cuando la vida de ella y la de su querida Kikyo peligraban en el mismo momento.

Kouga la…la amaba, como ella hubiera querido que aunque sea una mínima parte Inuyasha sintiera algo de ello por ella.

Una lágrima traviesa escapó de sus ojos. Se sentía miserable, se sentía tan mal consigo misma, tan poco cosa por vivir aferrada a vanas ilusiones que lo único que le producían era que ese amor por el hanyou se incrementara, pero que sea tan toxico y letal como el veneno más potente.

Aún quería correr a buscarlo, porque su paseo tenía intenciones ocultas. Encantarlo.

Ella quería que él la abrasara de la forma cálida que algunas pocas veces lograra abrazarla, que velara por ella como muchas lo había hecho.

Quería a pesar de todo, a pesar de haber visto con sus propios ojos el derrumbe de sus anhelos, de sus ilusiones de niña enamorada; de ver con sus propios ojos como si no hubiera sido por su interacción Kikyo e Inuyasha hubieran terminado haciendo el amor en ese claro, en medio de la noche. Quería perdonarlo, una parte de ella desea aquello.

Sufría, pero el amor que sentía por él era tan grande que no sabia como le cabía en el cuerpo, como era que una persona pudiera amar tanto a otra que sólo se empeñaba en hacerla sufrí y padecer.

Pero por ese sufrimiento, por ese dolor y por sobretodo por ella misma tenía que entender; que comprender que ella jamás estaría a la altura de Kikyo, que jamás pudiera albergar aunque sea un ápice de ese amor que él le tenía a ella.

Por eso tenía que ser fuerte y olvidarlo. Estaba decidida a escuchar la voz que durante meses susurro en su mente.

Estaba decida a olvidarlo.

Tal vez algún día Kami-Sama le diera el regalo de poder observarlo a los ojos y verlo como un simple amigo, de sentir por él nada más que una amistad; y que cuando el momento llegue de marcarse al infierno lo pudiera dejar libre. Hacer algo que jamás Kikyo haría por él.

Sus pasos la condujeron atrayéndola hacia un lugar, como el metal y el imán. No tenía conciencia hasta que su cuerpo termino clavándose y permaneciendo estático en el lugar, volviéndolos a ver a ambos.

La pareja se separó, o mejor dicho fue él quien la soltó a ella; pero esta vez Kagome no se movió del lugar, no corrió demostrando lo frágil de su alma ni el dolor de su pena. Permaneció inmóvil y él se movió un paso susurrando tan bajo su nombre que le pareció irreal escucharlo.

—¿Nunca te dijeron lo inoportuna que eres?

Aquellas palabras la hicieron sentir tan poco cosa, tan chica comparada con la magnificencia que llegaba a ser Kikyo aún en ese estado, aún en esa vida. Pero la sonrisa torcida que solo ella había visto le decía que estaba disfrutando del momento, como si ella lo hubiera dicho a su cuerpo el camino que tenía que recorrer para volver a ver la escena.

—¡Kagome, espera!

Escuchó el grito de Inuyasha pero no se detuvo; al contrario, su cuerpo reacción ante el grito moviendo con agilidad sus pies. Su cuerpo cobró vida volviéndose a alejar de aquel lugar cuando en su mente volvió a resonar una simple palabra _"Corre"._

Las lágrimas no abandonaron sus ojos, porque sus lágrimas estaban acabadas. Su respiración era laboriosa y forzosa, el aire entraba por su boca y le secaba la garganta. Necesitaba gritar por la impotencia pero no podía, solamente tenía en mente correr lejos, hasta volver a estar protegida por las mantas que la esperaban en la cabaña.

Como una saeta un cuerpo llego frente a ella y la sujetó con fuerza, implementando un poco más de fuerza para evitar que ambos cayeran. No tenía que ser adivina para saber qué la estaba reteniendo.

Forcejeó con él golpeando el pecho de Inuyasha con fuerza y mascullando que la soltara, pero él se empeñaba en mantenerla abrazarla intentando calmarla. Lo único que provocaba es que la herida ya abierta siguiera abriéndose mucho más.

—¡Maldita sea quédate quieta! —rugió él, apretándola más contra su pecho. Los golpes que ella le daba no le producían dolor alguno, ni siquiera un malestar o molestia—. ¡Déjame explicarte!

¿Explicarle? Eso no necesitaba explicación de ningún tipo, ni la escena de hoy ni la de hace siete días. El rencor y la ira se extendieron por su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos y sin previo aviso lo sintió fluir como una vorágine fuera de control, sus manos ardieron como nunca antes y escucho un quejido de dolor provenir de Inuyasha lo que provoco que volviera a abrir los ojos con rapidez.

Él ya no se encontraba sujetándola sino que estaba a unos dos metros de ella, con una mano sobre su pecho y los ojos fijos en ella con la cara completamente impávida. El cuerpo del hanyou se encontraba semi-encorvado.

Kagome acababa de utilizar su poder espiritual contra él.

—Ka…Kagome —la observaba atónito, sin creer todavía que ella lo hubiera atacado con su poder espiritual, una fuerza mínima pero lo suficiente para que le quemara el pecho y alejarlo de ella—. ¿Cómo es qué…?

—Te lo buscaste, Inuyasha —se apresuró a responderle, cortando ese pregunta de él en el aire. Sus brazos bajaron al costado de su cuerpo, aún no salía de la sorpresa—. Te exigí que me soltaras. No quisiste y tuve que hacerlo por mi bien.

—¿Por tu bien? —se mofó de sus palabras y el rictus de enfado en su rostro era necesario para mostrarle que hablaba en serio. Terminó de erguirse pero no se acerco a ella—. ¡Tenia que retenerte, tenia que explicarte!

—Explicar lo inexplicable, Inuyasha —y ahí estaba nuevamente ese dolor agónico en el pecho, ahí estaba en sus ojos dorados la verdad que siempre vio pero que no quiso ver—. Ahorra tus comentarios —le escupió con veneno—, no los necesito y mucho menos los quiero —por primera vez en su vida sentía que el odio que estaba experimentando hacia él se equiparaba con su amor—. ¿Por qué no regresas con ella y me dejas en paz?

Kagome giró sobre si misma con un aire a superioridad que nunca había sentido, cada palabra era como un puñal en su pecho y entendía que los merecía, pero no soportaba que le hablara de una forma despreciativa, que le hablara como si fuera la peor escoria del maldito planeta.

—¡¿Dejarte en paz para que regreses con el lobo apestoso ese? —ahora era el turno de él de destilar su veneno contra ella, de hacerle ver que no solo ella guardaba rencor hacia él sino que él también para con ella. Ella había llorado a Kouga, lo había defendido y a él le había dicho que se marchara—. ¿Dejar que vayas con él para que te haga su hembra?

La miko del futuro volteó a verlo, con un brillo en los ojos nuevo, único; prácticamente se deslizó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él. Su aura no la atemorizaba.

—Y si así fuera, ¿qué? —lo retó airosa, con una pequeña mueca en el rostro, una sonrisa casi cínica—. Es mi vida, Inuyasha, y no te pertenezco.

—Tú jamás serás la hembra de él —gruñó con los dientes apretados, clavando su mirar en la de ella. Se acercó un poco más a la miko, imponiendo su fuerza superior—. Primero muerto.

Era un maldito ególatra, un maldito egoísta que no le importaba absolutamente nada de ella sino que le importaba perder ante quien era su segundo enemigo. Ella para él era sólo un detector de fragmentos, tantas veces se lo había dicho que ahora presentía que con aquella mirada severa intentara imponerle órdenes como si él fuera su dueño cuando acababa de terminar nuevamente en los brazos de Kikyo sin pensar que ella podía estar cerca para volver a ver la escena.

Luego de intentar matar a Kouga ahora le reclamaba como si él fuera quien estuviera siendo herido.

___«_Olvídalo definitivamente_»_

Siempre había una primera vez para todo y ésta era una de ellas, cuando sus labios formaron aquella frase llevada por el rencor, el anhelo de olvidar, la ira, el enfado y la decepción.

—Vete al infierno, Inuyasha.

* * *

Había olvidado lo que es actualizar en un periodo corto, casi siempre demoro una semana. Es una especie de regla básica para mí demorar una semana entre capítulo y capítulo, pero como este ya estaba listo desde que comencé a subir la historia el ¿Por qué no? es bueno algunas veces..

Gracias de corazón por los reviews, uno solo ya anime mi existencia; también gracias a la gente que dedica un poquito de su tiempo a esta historia que recién esta comenzando. Al parecer la mini explicacion del termino AU sirvió para muchos jeje, que bueno que despeje sus dudas.

Me despido y que pasen una maxinifica semana. Besos

**_Lis _**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capitulo ****IV**

___«—_Vete al infierno, Inuyasha._»_

¿Era ella quien había pronuncia esas palabras tan hirientes? ¿Era ella la que quería dañarlo de la misma forma que él la estaba dañando a ella?

Si, claro que había sido ella.

Tenía grabado el rostro perplejo de Inuyasha, el mutismo; el propio sonido punzante de su voz al decirle esa frase con veneno, la sensación de satisfacción que sintió en todo su cuerpo, pero peor en su alma.

Fue como si otra persona se hubiera adentrado en su cuerpo y la hubiera poseído, dándole una fuerza destructiva en sus palabras como si la misma Kikyo las hubiera pronuncia para él.

Ella se había parecía tanto en ese momento a la mujer de barro y huesos.

No pudo evitar pensar que el lazo que las unía todavía más aún las juntaba, la asemejaba una con la otra.

Sango le tocó un hombro sobresaltándola por completo y emitiendo un grito, el grupo se detuvó y el resto de las miradas que faltaban se posaran en ella; incluso la de él. Ella evitó devolverle la mirada pero sonrió dándole a entender que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones. El grupo siguió la marcha.

Un nuevo rumor los había puesto en camino, ella ya no caminaba al lado de Inuyasha por dos motivos: Primero porque quería olvidarlo y olvidar los hechos que la llevaron a tomar aquella decisión y es por eso que quería la compañía de él lo justo y necesario para sus nervios y emociones, y segundo por la forma en que lo había tratado las pasadas dos noches.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Susurró Sango en el oído de Kagome, lo más bajo que su tono de voz le permitía; con Inuyasha cerca y su audición multiplicada un momento de privacidad entre las dos era inevitable, pero tenía que saber cómo estaba su amiga, estaba tan apesadumbrada.

Kagome emitió un simple «Mmm» e hizo un movimiento de hombro quitándole importancia al asunto

No intento preguntarle nada más mientras seguían la marcha, los ojos de Kagome jamás se levantaron del camino de tierra que pisaba bajo sus pies y su mirada parecía perdida, en la lejanía de sus propios pensamientos.

Dejar de amar a Inuyasha le costaría a Kagome su propia alma.

—Deberíamos descansar un poco, Inuyasha —la voz calma y calculadora de Miroku atrajo rápidamente la atención de todos—; llevamos caminando más de medio día bajo el sol y las damas se notan cansadas.

Kagome pudo sentir aquella mirada que conocía bien traspasarle la piel, la estaba retando a que lo viera a los ojos, a que volvía a comportarse de forma austera con él; una forma que no era propia de ella.

—Damas —escuchó que él murmuraba por lo bajo en un bufido de clara molestia—. Pararemos más adelante, ya nos retrasamos el tiempo suficiente.

—Recapacita, Inuyasha… —dijo Miroku con voz convencedora, la que siempre usaba para que el cabeza hueca de su amigo comprendiera—; se nota que la señoría Kagome está realmente cansada, no creo que soporte caminar más tiempo.

Todas las miradas volvieron a la aludida. Kagome sólo observó a Miroku a unos metros frente a ella.

—Keh, lleva dos años en este tiempo no puede quejarse —Inuyasha sonrió y a pesar de evitar verlo lo contempló. Sintió ganas de abofetearlo por su osadía—. No estaríamos caminando bajo el sol si en un principio ella no hubiera fragmentando la perla.

El ambiente se volvió tenso para todos, el resto del grupo sabía que algo sucedía entre Inuyasha y Kagome por la forma en que se mantenían alejados uno del otro. Hasta si fuera por ellos no querían ni compartir el mismo metro cuadrado.

—¡Eres un perro del…!

—Caminemos —dijo Kagome con voz cortante, observando ahora si en plenitud esas ordes doradas desafiantes. Shipou se guardo sus palabras—, antes que la noche caiga y retrasemos más a… —tuvo ganas de pronunciar todo tipo de apodos hirientes, si él podía jugar sucio con ella, a ella ¿quién se lo prohibía? Pero otra vez el amor que seguía sintiendo por él se lo imponía como prohibición— Inuyasha.

Y pensar que por un momento tuvo deseos de volver a rebajarse y pedirle disculpas, de decirle que era capaz de perdonarlo todo.

___«_Tonta, siempre tan tonta_»_

Pasó por su lado sin mirarlo, no la daría ni siquiera ese gusto. Ella sintió la punzante mirada de él sobre su nuca; su cuerpo se tensó ante esa mirada potente pero no le importo en lo absoluto. Ahora ella era quien marcaba el paso e iniciaba aquella fila con un Shipou en sus brazos que no se atrevía a emitir otro sonido que no sea el de su respiración.

Cuando el crepúsculo llego fue inevitable continuar, así que se detuvo. El zorrito en su regazo se encontraba completamente dormido y ella estaba de los pies a la cabeza agotada por completo, todo el día de caminata la había dejado exhausta pero más aún la mirada que por horas permaneció en su nuca.

Inuyasha jamás dejó de observarla.

Llegar a esa aldea de donde provenía el rumor les tomaría medio día más, pero ya de eso tendrían todos que preocuparse en la mañana; ahora lo importante era encontrar entre al bosque que los rodeaba algún buen lugar donde montar el improvisado campamento para poder pasar la noche.

—¿Y bien, Inuyasha? —preguntó Miroku mientras observaba como su amigo movía sus orejas, seguramente buscando algún cause de agua. Siempre que podían intentaban acampar cerca de alguna terma o laguna.

—Al norte, estamos relativamente cerca —dijo cuando logró localizar el característico sonido que proveniente de una cascada—. En marcha.

Kagome volvió a lado de Sango notando que su aspecto se asemejaba mucho al de ella y nuevamente emprendiendo la marcha, en la misma fila que cuando partieron de la aldea de Kaede varias horas atrás.

No fueron más de quince minutos los que le llevo encontrar un buen lugar donde pasar la noche y lo suficientemente cerca de la cascada que Inuyasha había anunciado.

Kagome tuvo que despertar a Shipou que se bajo de su regazo bostezando y tallándose los ojos, para poder ayudarle a Sango con la tarea de armar el campamento mientras el monje Miroku inspeccionaba los alrededor por algo de leña para la fogata.

Inuyasha era el único que no estaba haciendo nada, se había subido a la rama de un árbol lo suficientemente alta y observaba todo desde ahí con ojos de águila. Sango no la había notado aún, seguramente la exterminado pensaba que él estaba junto a Miroku en su recolección para poder encender el fuego.

Sango y Kagome acostumbradas a esta vida de nómada y a armar los improvisados campamentos les resulto completamente fácil, sólo faltaba Miroku para poder encender el fuego y un pequeño detalle que no había reparado hasta el momento.

La comida, y el resto de todas sus pertenencias.

No tenía su gigantesca mochila con ella.

—Como puede ser tan tonta —gimió alto sacudiendo la cabeza y la pareció escuchar una risa burlona provenida de Inuyasha—. Olvide mi mochila en la cabaña.

Sango terminó de colocar la última piedra que formaba un casi perfecto círculo, que era el lugar donde estaría luego encendido el fuego.

—No te preocupes, Kagome —la tranquilizó con una sonrisa—, ee nos ocurrirá algo, no es la primera vez que pasamos por ésto.

No, no era la primer,a pero no quería decir que no se sintiera mal consigo misma por hacer padecer a sus amigos

—¿Por qué esas caras, hermosas damas?

—Kagome olvido su mochila en lo de la abuela Kaede —le informó Shipou a un recién llegado Miroku que cargaba en sus manos una buena pila de ramas que pronto coloco en el lugar que Sango había delimitado.

—Pero eso puede solucionarse —aseguró con simpleza y todos lo observaron, incluyo Inuyasha que aún seguía sobre el árbol—. Inuyasha puede ir y traernos algo. ¿No, Inuyasha?

El hanyou en lo alto de la rama emitió un rugido de molestia y bajó aterrizando con un sonoro golpe seco. Sus ojos observaron al monje.

—No soy el esclavo de nadie —habló, pero más se acerco a un rugido de protesta—. ¿No pueden pasar una bendita noche sin cenar?

Siempre había una gota que rebalsaba el vaso, y durante esto últimos días había soportado demasiado. Que se enfurecía con ella podía permitírselo, porque aunque le costara admitirlo ella lo había herido pero no por eso tenía que pagar el resto.

Ésto era demasiado.

El monje Miroku abrió la boca para decir seguramente alguna frase que lograría persuadir a Inuyasha, pero antes de que pudiera intentarlo Kagome había llegado hasta el prepotente hanyou, que al parecer carecía del sentido de compañerismo, dando grandes zancadas.

Ambos se observaron por un segundo en silencio.

—Que tú no tengas hambre o puedas pasar una noche sin cenar no quiere decir que el resto de nosotros podamos —se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Acaso tenemos que arrodillarnos para que hagas algo por nosotros, para que te importemos?

El resto del grupo se quedo asombrado, el comportamiento de Kagome estaba relativamente cambiado; ya no parecía la misma jovencita que solamente hace una semana atrás hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa de Inuyasha. Ahora lo retaba, lo enfrentaba.

Los músculos de la cara del hanyou se volvieron rígidos, casi fieros.

—Ni aunque te arrodillaras haría algo por ti, Kagome.

Eso había calado hondo en ella, abriendo esa silenciosa herida que su alma tenía; ese odio en la voz de él. Pero se lo merecía, ella se lo tenia merecido, lo había lastimado y se arrepentía porque sus palabras no eran ciertas y ella sólo había querido que él sintiera un poco de su dolor.

Pero la mirada de él era lo que más la atormentaba.

Una mirada vacía, carente de emoción alguna por ella, ni siquiera expresaba un mínimo de cariño como otras veces ella creía ver, era a ese cariño que ella se había aferrado con tanta fuerza hasta ese fatídico día que comprendió que para él sólo era un detector de fragmentos.

Una de sus manos viajó a la mejilla derecha tensa de Inuyasha que ahora la contemplaba con asombro, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—Perdóname —susurró tan bajo casi en un suspiro. Era ella la que se estaba nuevamente rebajando pero ¿acaso importaba?

Todavía lo amaba, todavía daría su vida por él. Iba a olvidarlo pero no por medio de palabras dichas por odio o por despecho a no ser correspondía.

Ella iba a olvidarlo a su modo.

Cuando Inuyasha volvió del estupor del momento y recuperó el habla ella ya no estaba frente a él. Miroku, Sango y Shipou lo observaron en silencio y varias miradas volaban entre ellos tres tratando de entender qué había sido aquello.

El hanyou contuvo un gruñido en la garganta, la había vuelto a dañar y ella a pesar de ello era más honrada que él.

Ella sólo lo había daño esa vez, la primera vez en todos esos años, y aún a pesar de la forma que él se jactaba en tratarla y la razón que tenia para odiarlo, ella no lo hacia…Ella le pedía una disculpa.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Se sacó sus zapatos de colegiala y deslizó con cuidado las medias blancas que cubrían sus pies y parte de sus piernas, los dejó bajo el árbol y caminó unos pasos. Se sentó en el borde y sumergió los pies en el agua fría pero refrescante.

El sonido del agua caer proveniente de la cascada era su única compañía.

Nuevamente había huido presa de sus emociones.

Sólo una mirada de Inuyasha, sólo una palabra de él le bastaba para que ella volviera a caer a sus pies presa del dolor que sentía al saber la verdad, presa del nuevo dolor y cierta gratificación que sentía al lastimarlo. Pero aquella mujer no era ella.

Ella jamás lastimaría a la persona que más amaba, pero lo había hecho, contra todos los pronósticos ella se había transformado en Kikyo.

Le había dado por primera vez a él un fundamento valedero para que pudiera compararla como algunas otras veces ya lo había hecho.

Pero también, solamente unos minutos atrás le había demostrado que ella no era Kikyo, que ella físicamente podía asemejarse a aquella mujer, que era su reencarnación pero que jamás seria ella.

Que jamás ambas compartirían los mismos sentimientos y la misma alma.

Ella le había demostrado que a pesar de todo lo que él, consciente o inconsciente la había lastimado, ella no albergaba en su corazón rencor hacia él.

Hubiera querido tampoco albergar aquel dolor que aún torturaba su alma, aquel que le quemaba la garganta. Pero eso era algo que ella tenía que padecer.

Kagome sonrió con cierto tiente melancólico cuando un nuevo par de piernas femeninas acompañaron a las suyas sumergidas en el agua.

—Creo que necesitas hablar —aseguró Sango viendo el perfil de su amiga. Kagome asintió aún con la mirada perdida en el agua—. No voy a preguntarte el porqué de tu reacción hacia Inuyasha, pero si tengo una pequeña duda.

—Dime, Sango.

—¿Dónde fue…? —suspiró profundamente y se aclaró la garganta—, o, mejor dicho, ¿a dónde te fuiste esa semana que desapareciste?

Sango esperó en silencio la respuesta, con cierto nerviosismo al notar la tranquilidad que su amiga de pronto transmitía en su semblante, como si la melancolía hubiera desparecido por completo de ella, como si nunca hubiera existido alguna vez. Sabía que, como Inuyasha le había informado al resto del grupo, Kagome no había pasado esa semana en su época porque sencillamente todo se encontraba en esta época. Y su amiga cada vez que tenía algún tipo de pleito con Inuyasha era muy precavida en llevarse cada una de sus cosas.

Kagome la miró fijamente, con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos; un brillo que aún se mezclaba con ese dolor. Pero cuando los labios de su amiga se curvaron rápidamente en una diminuta sonrisa casi de ensueño, no pudo evitar fruncir el seño.

—Kouga.

—¿Kou…Kouga? —inquirió aún perpleja sin salir de su asombro. ¿Desde cuándo Kagome pasaba una semana al amparo de Kouga? ¿Desde cuándo ella tenía tanta confianza con el youkai lobo?

La sonrisa en el rostro de la miko se extendió y asintió quedamente.

—Sí, aquella semana la pasé junto a Kouga y su clan.

Kagome volvió la vista al agua y le sorprendió lo que el solo nombre del youkai escapar de sus labios podía producir en ella, era como su fuera para sus sentimientos atormentados una palabra milagrosa. Esa semana mientras cuidaba las heridas que Inuyasha le había hecho se dio el lujo de conocer al verdadero Kouga, al diferente Kouga que había madurado y cambiado con los años.

Se dio el permiso de conocerlo y pudo, hasta el último minuto que paso junto a él, no recordar a Inuyasha.

Siempre sintió por el joven lobo una cierta estima, cariño, pero ahora que ella le había permitido formar un poco más parte de su vida se daba cuenta de las cualidades que Kouga tenía y que ella nunca pudo ver embelezada por todo lo que Inuyasha representaba para ella y seguía representando.

Felicidad y tristeza. Amor y dolor.

La compañía de Kouga era una bocanada de aire fresco y ahora estaba dispuesta, sin importarle lo que Inuyasha opinara de él, a aceptar su grata compañía.

—¿Pero he Inuyasha? —no puedo evitar preguntar sacando a su amiga de su embelezo. Se sintió terriblemente mal por producirle nuevamente dolor a Kagome, ante la sola mención del nombre del hanyou todo su semblante se había vuelto triste.

—Él lo sabía —negó furiosamente con la cabeza cuando las imágenes de la pelea entre ambos youkai cruzaron su cabeza. Sintió como sus manos sujetaban con fuerza la hierba debajo de éstas—. Vino a buscarme pero no accedí a ir… —mintió, aunque una parte de ella decía la verdad. Ella le había dicho que regresaría cuando pudiera volver a verlo a la cara—, y luego regresé. Creo que el resto ya lo sabes.

Sango prefirió guardar un minuto de silencio y observar el caudal de agua bajar a gran velocidad. Kagome jamás había sido buena mentirosa y algo en todo en esta historia faltaba, conociendo lo terco que resultaba ser Inuyasha en algunas situaciones, la mayoría de las situaciones y si tenía que ver con la miko del futuro y mucho más con cierto lobo que competía por su amor, él jamás se marcharía sin pelear. Pero ambas eran amigas y por sobre todo respetaba la privacidad y los silenciosos de Kagome, si ella por ese momento quería omitir el tema de la reacción de Inuyasha, ella no sería quien la presionara para descubrir la verdad.

—Pero… —volvió hablar con voz pausada. Observó por el rabillo del ojo como Kagome la contemplaba esperando que terminara lo que había comenzado—, todos sabemos que algo pasó entre ustedes, algo más… —movió ambas piernas para distender el momento y distender el nerviosismo que comenzaba a sentir—. Me refiero a cuando estabas nuevamente con nosotros.

—Sé a qué te refieres —dejó salir en un suspiro mientras asentía desganada. Ambos eran tan obvios cuando tenían una riña. Pero estas últimas no habían sido una pequeña pelea de poca importancia—. Yo…yo…yo lo lastime, Sango.

—Kagome, tú jamás podrías las….

—¿Decirle que se vaya al infierno no es lastimarlo?

Nuevamente el silencio rodeó a la miko y a la exterminadora. Sango intentaba procesar y comprender las palabras, mientras que Kagome hubiera deseado nunca causarle un dolor seméjate. Ella había comprendido lo vulnerable que Inuyasha pedía ser a sus palabras y eso quería decir que aunque sea un poco de aprecio él sentía por ella.

—Quería lastimarlo y logré hacerlo —confesó Kagome apesadumbrada con la vista gacha—. Una parte de mí quería que él experimentara lo mismo que yo, pero… —sus ojos se levantaron del refugio que le brindaba la oscuridad del agua y se toparon con uno del mismo color que la observaba atenta—, aín lo amo y es por eso que le pedí disculpas. No soy como él, a mi me duele lastimarlo.

Kagome sonrió con dolor y se tragó las lágrimas que querían hacerse presentes por la verdad de sus palabras. Inspiró profundamente para suavizar el punzante dolor que le causaba el nudo en su garganta.

—Dije que voy a olvidarlo definitivamente, Sango, pero me niego que para poder olvidarlo tenga que lastimarlo de ese modo otra vez.

Sango sólo pudo sonreírle para darle ánimos. No podía juzgarla por algo como eso, Kagome era demasiado buena a comparación de Inuyasha y de las veces que había lastimado a su amiga a lo largo de estos años. Kagome era una persona que reconocía sus errores, algo que el hanyou no.

—Sé que lo lograras —le aseguró con confianza y aumentando su sonrisa. Desvió por un momento la mirada al cielo y exclamó un ligero sonido de sorpresa—. Ya es tarde.

—Ve tú si quieres.

—Kagome, no es seguro, algún youkai podría atacarte —intentó persuadirla mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentada y por un momento sintió que había dado resultado cuando su amiga también lo hizo.

—Estoy cerca del grupo por si algo sucede. Nada me pasara, Sango, no te preocupes —negó con una sonrisa—. Prometo volver pronto, mañana nos espera un largo día.

Sango suspiró resignada, ni iba persuadirla. Su amiga algunas veces también resultaba ser mucho más cabeza dura que hasta el propio Inuyasha

—Buenas noches, Kagome.

—Buenas noches.

La exterminadora volvió a sonreírle antes de darse la vuelta y dejarla sola, soltó un profundo y amplio suspiro cuando volvió a encontrarse con la soledad de la noche. Ni siquiera había podido agradecerle a Sango, no solo esta vez sino todos aquellas veces que ella la había escuchado y tratando de darle su palabras de aliento.

Contar con una amiga como Sango, con una persona que era como su hermana la llenaba de gozo.

Volvió a caminar hasta donde había dejado su calzado y sus medias con pasos lentos. Se los coloco con la misma lentitud y le fue agradable sentir como el peso de su espalda disminuía con una simple confesión, con algo tan simple que era liberar un poco su lastimada alma y corazón, y dejar compartir todo su dolor y pensamientos con una persona como Sango.

El cambio en la corriente de aire la sobresalto del golpe y volteo alertar apoyando por completo su espalda en el tronco del árbol. Sus músculos que se habían tensado al sentir el peligro, la nueva presencia, se relajaron con la misma facilidad cuando la luz de luna ilumino la nueva presencia que la acompañaba en este momento.

Le fue imposible no darle una sonrisa, que hasta le hacia doler las mejillas, cuando la figura masculina sólo la contemplaba a unos cuantos pasos y en el mismo esplendor que la primero noche que él la había ayudado sin hacerle ni la más mínima pregunta y mucho más cuando lo había defendido a costa casi de su propia vida.

Una sensación extraña embargó su cuerpo extendiéndose con fuerza y dándole la suficiente valentía de despegar sus pies del lugar de donde estaba y salir hacia él en una corrida casi frenética que no la ameritaba por lo rápido que podía llegar hasta él con sólo caminar.

Lo estrechó con fuerza, pasando ambos brazos por la mitad de su pecho y hundiendo la cabeza en el mismo lugar. La bestia mucho más fuerte que ella no sólo por pertenecer a diferente sexo sino también a raza, se movió del lugar por la efusividad del abrazo y la corrida que lo había tomado por sorpresa. En menos de un segundo había pasado de escudriñarlo con la mirada como si fuera una ilusión óptica o de la noche, y al otro segundo estaba entre sus brazos aforrándose a él con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Escucho como él "hombre" que le llevaba cabeza y media se reía sutilmente y la envolvía en un abrazo.

-Si hubiera sabia que luego de pasar una semana a mi lado me recibirías así tendría antes que haberte secuestrado —él volvió a reír—, aunque seria la segunda vez que te secuestrara, ¿no, Kagome?

La miko se rió también y lo soltó bajando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo. Tenía ganas de patearse mentalmente por su reciente comportamiento, no entendía de dónde salía tanta efusividad al verlo.

___«_Kouga para ti nada más es una amigo, no lo confundas_»_

Pero es que una parte de ella extrañaba esa semana. Kouga y el resto de la manaba le hacían falta, era tan fácil acostumbrarse a la compañía de ellos y, sobre todo, luego de que les había hecho entender a Hakakku y a Ginta que ella no era la señora de Kouga era mucho mejor. Aunque ambos igual la seguían llamando por ese apelativo.

—Mmmm, creo que sí —Kagome levantó la mirada, libre de cualquier rastro que denotara en su rostro señales de sonrojo, y se rió con él recordando aquella primera vez ahora tan lejana para ambos—. ¿Cómo se encuentra tu brazo?

Él lo movió con brusquedad frente a ella que soltó casi un grito ahogado, y sus manos volaron para sujetarle el brazo con fuerza y que lo mantuviera quieto. ¿Estaba loco Kouga?

—¿Nadie te enseño la palabra quieto? —le preguntó exasperada un poco y levantando ambas cejas. Él negó poniendo cara de desvalido—. Deja de burlarte de mí. Kouga.

—Vamos, Kagome, sólo es una broma —sujetó con su mano libre las manos de ella y se liberó de su pequeño agarre—. Sabes bien luego de estar tanto tiempo junto a ese perrucho que tanto él como yo nos curamos con más rapidez que los humanos.

—Pero eso no quita que salgan seriamente lastimados —y Kouga ya había salido seriamente lastimado en la batalla contra Inuyasha y no quería que él volviera a pesar por lo mismo. Ese pensamiento ensombrecían un poco la felicidad que estaba sintiendo—. Podrán ser ambos muy fuertes pero…

—¿Tienes miedo que muera?

La pregunta de él la tomó por sorpresa, lo miró fijo mientras un centenar de oraciones cruzaban su mente pero ninguna escapaba de sus labios. Los ojos celestes de él estaban clavados en los suyos mirándola con convicción. Sus labios se abrieron y se cerraron más de una vez sin pronunciar palabra alguna pero sin dejar de mirarlo un solo segundo.

Kouga siempre tenía que ser tan directo.

—¡Si! —esa afirmación había escapado de sus labios con tanta fuerza en la voz que a ella misma la había sorprendido la convicción en sus palabras, se obligó a carraspear para recuperar el tono natural de su voz—. No quiero que muera ni tú ni nadie, Kouga.

¿Podría soportar ver morir a Kouga?...No lo soportaría y mucho menos si ella era la causante de esa muerte.

El youkai lobo sonrió complacido y Kagome juró por Kami que sus ojos celestes brillaron con más fuerza aún, con un brillo que la encandiló por unos momentos y logró que no pudiera apartar la mirada de esos atrayentes ojos celestes que poseía él.

—Se te olvido ésto —habló nuevamente Kouga mientras extendía en una de sus manos con la palma abierta un pequeño "trapo" de color rosa.

Kagome pestañeó varias veces saliendo de su ensoñación y fijó su vista en la palma de la mano del youkai reconociendo enseguida el pañuelo de ella. Lo había olvidado por completo, su pequeño pañuelo le había ayudado a disminuir la fiebre que luego de la primera noche Kouga tuvo.

Ella lo tomó con una sonrisa en sus labios, la yemas de sus dedos tocaron sutilmente la palma de la mano de él. Kouga ceró al instante la palma de su mano y se dispuso a observar el siguiente movimiento de Kagome, más lento de la normal, cuando los mismos dedos que había rosado sin querer su palma ahora acariciaban con ternura y delicadeza las letras bordadas en color blanco.

K.H era las letras bordadas en la punta inferior derecha de aquello que consideraba un simple trapo de color rosa y que aún, a pesar de los días y de tenerlo bajo su custodia, todavía tenía la característica fragancia de la dueña.

Los castaños ojos de la miko dejaron de observar el pañuelo, pero aún continuaba acariciando el sencillo bordado que su madre con tanto amor había hecho a la edad de 14 años. Hacia casi un mes que no veía a ningún miembro de su familia. Ella le dio una nueva sonrisa al youkai antes de volver a fijar su vista en el pañuelo que rápidamente lo dobló a la largo por la mitad y luego otra vez, dejando que conservara su largo que se volviera lo suficientemente pequeño como una delicada pulsera.

—Dame tu mano — pidió Kagome sin observar a Kouga, éste la miro sin entender un momento pero luego finalmente obedeció extendiendo su brazo. Kagome rodeó la muñeca de Kouga con el pañuelo y lo anudó dos veces, lo suficientemente fuerte para que no se desatara—. Ahora te pertenece.

Kouga se llevó la muñeca a la altura de su rostro con el ceño fruncido al observar el nuevo objeto con minuciosidad.

—Es un regalo —le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa y un tinte alegre en la voz al ver la reacción en la cara de él—. No se bien que regalos son buenos para un youkai lobo, pero espero que te agrade.

Él hubiera querido decirle que cualquier cosa que provenga de ella para él era un regalo. Él no estaba acostumbrado a recibir regalos, era un youkai que por muchos años había sido despiadado con cualquier persona que perteneciera a la raza de Kagome. Pero ella había cambiado por completo su visión de los humanos, no todos eran inferiores, no todos era escorias; existían personas que poseían lo que Kagome tenía, pero como ella jamás existiría otra persona igual.

—Gracias.

La miko no pudo evitar volver a perderse en la mirada de Kouga, en esos ojos celestes que le mostraban cuan verdaderas eran sus palabras. Esa misma mirada que ella comprendía en silencio y hace tiempo, de la misma forma que él comprendía la de ella.

Se sentía segura junto a Kouga que hasta había olvidado por completo lo que era ajeno a ese pequeño encuentro. Él había salido en su búsqueda, de seguro alejándose mucho de su reducida manada y dominios para entregarle su pañuelo olvidado.

Su cuerpo experimentaba cierta tibieza, cierto cariño, que aunque sabía que estaba siendo egoísta por ilusionar al youkai con sus demostraciones que aún le costaba a si misma entender, que era una especie de bálsamo para curar poco a poco la herida de su alma que Inuyasha había abierto a lo largo de todos estos años.

Se le volvía egoístamente necesaria la compañía de Kouga.

La postura del youkai lobo se volvió completamente tensa y Kagome observó atentamente el cambio en el rictus de su cara, como de lo pacifico podía pasar a lo enfadado. Para ella también le fue fácil poder comprender con sólo sentir su presencia del por qué del repentino cambio de actitud de Kouga

—Inuyasha viene —lo observó fijo y ella creyó escuchar un gruñido escapar de los labios apretados de él mientras observaba sobre su cabeza—. No pienso permitir nuevamente una pelea entre ustedes y menos como la ultima.

Kouga la observó a lo ojos con rencor pero ella supo que ese odio en su mirar no era hacia ella.

—Esta vez será distinto, ese chucho va a pagar.

—No te atrevas —levantó un poco su tono de voz y lo empujó con ambas manos sobre el pecho. Era como intentar mover a una roca—. Márchate, Kouga, por hoy; por favor —él sujetó ambas manos de ella—. Por hoy…por hoy márchate.

La voz de Kagome había sonado en un siseo tan bajo que hasta a Kouga con sus sentidos desarrollados mucho más que un humano ordinario le había costado captar. Ella asintió segura ante la mirada de él. Kouga comprendió lo que ella quería transmitirle, sólo le estaba pidiendo que se marchara por este día.

El cambio en la brisa de aire golpeo otra vez a Kogome que se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos y sujetarse su pollera con ambas manos. Cuando volvió abrir los ojos Kouga ya no estaba junta ella.

Le había pedido a Kouga que se marchara…pero se lo había pedido solo por hoy.

Ella le había autorizado a él para que volviera a verla de forma ¿Inconsciente?

La sola idea de volver a ver a quien ahora era una especie de "guardián" le devolvió la sonrisa en su rostro, despreocupándose si una nueva discusión con Inuyasha se avecinara y desmoronara, como un castillo de naipes, su efímera felicidad.

Cuando giró sobre si misma para regresar al campamento aún la sonrisa seguían en su rostro mientras una parte de ella se encontraba impaciente ante lo largo que le resultaba la espera para poder compartir un momento con Kouga.

Con aquel joven youkai lobo que ahora ella auto había proclamado su nuevo mejor amigo en toda esta basta región.

Con aquel youkai que la apartaba de la tristeza donde el hanyou la había conducido y casi sin regreso.

Esperaría impaciente poder volver a ver a Kouga.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Hola! Esta vez si cumplí mi promesa y me demore una semana XP. Bueno y hasta acá son los capítulos terminados, ya empecé con el siguiente pero esta semana me voy de vacaciones y vuelvo recién el 30 de este mismo mes, así que la próxima actualización va a demorar mas tiempo. No tengo una computadora portatil por desgracia para llevar y ponerme a escribir en el tiempo libre que tenga, así que recurriré al viejo truco del cuaderno. No puedo asegurar cuando estará el capítulo V listo, pero voy a intentar de no demorarme mucho más.

Gracias por los reviews del capi anterior y a las personas que dedican un poquito de su tiempo al fic.

Antes de irme... ¡Como olvidar a las chicas de Sg!, realmente se las extraña demaciado a ustedes y al foro. Cruzo los dedos para ver si vuelve pronto, pero por momento nos leemos por acá _Peachilein_, y también a la inolvidable _Agatha _XD. Acabo de romper una regla de fanfiction jeje.

Ahora si me despido, que pasen una linda semana e intentare actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda cuando vuelva de las mini vacaciones.

Besos y cuidence.

_**Lis-Sama**_


	5. Capítulo V

**Capitulo ****V **

Sango suspiró pesadamente mientras terminaba de reparar su Hiraikotsu, haber llegado a esta aldea había tenido el mismo resultado funesto que su anterior y último viaje…No había ningún fragmento de la perla.

Shipou sentado parecía dormitar a su lado, el monje Miroku no estaba y tampoco tenía que pensar mucho para saber donde se encontraba, o mejor dicho qué estaba haciendo en esta aldea llena de jovencitas ingenuas que no conocían las mañas de un extraño monje como él. E Inuyasha…de Inuyasha era mejor guardar silencio.

—Maldita perra.

Por ese propio y educado vocabulario del medio demonio pensaba que era mejor guardar silencio, y más cuando al parecer el día de hoy se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

—Mierda.

Nuevamente suspiró pesadamente dejando a su lado su Hiraikotsu ya listo completamente. Escuchó a Inuyasha gruñir otra vez, sin molestarse siquiera en intentar disimular su mal genio del día de hoy. No hablaba mucho con él, más de eso se encargaba el monje Miroku, pero el estado de humor del hanyou estaba poniendo los pelos de punta a todo el grupo y sumado a eso el distanciamiento entre Kagome y él, lo que volvía las cosas más tensas aún de lo que por si ya estaban.

Aunque hoy su amiga se había levantado con un humor envidiable para cualquiera, incluso para ella misma.

Se acercó hasta él, que al parecer no había reparado en su presencia porque seguía soltando maldiciones al aire entre dientes o a vozarrones para que cualquier oído humano a pocos metros pudiera escucharlo y salir espantado.

—Inuyasha —lo llamó lo más calmadamente que le era permitido y oyó como el medio demonio decía algo inteligible antes de voltearse a verla—. ¿Qué sucede?

Una de las teorías que había logrado formular en el transcurso que le llevo dejar listo su Hiraikotsu y poder observarlo, era la simple razón que su mal genio se había agravado por la sencilla causa de la escasees de fragmentos de la perla en esta aldea. Kagome podía sentir la presencia de los fragmentos a varios kilómetros acertando completamente; pero en este caso cuando ya se encontraban cerca de la misma, ella era la que les había informado que no lograba sentir nada. Y confirmaron aquello cuando llegaron finalmente a la aldea que primero los había recibido con recelo por estar acompañados de un hanyou, pero apenas cuando al parecer el que era el anciano de la aldea y el más respetado había puesto los ojos en Kagome por ser una miko, el resto de los aldeanos había terminado de aceptar al grupo.

Tenía que agradecerle a su amiga por conseguir que esta noche durmieran bajo un techo, porque si fuera por el desconsiderado de Inuyasha los hubiera obligado a volver apenas Kagome anunció que no había ningún fragmento a la redonda.

—Nada —gruñó en respuesta dándole la espalda nuevamente a la exterminadora. Ya tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para soportar una charla que en este momento no le era grata.

—Tu mal humor es por Kagome —no se lo estaba preguntando, rotundamente se lo estaba afirmando; y la mirada dorada clavándose ferozmente en la de ella le decía que había dado justo en el blanco—. No sería mal que por una vez seas tu quien se disculpe, pero que te disculpes de verdad con ella.

—Yo no tengo porque disculparme con ella —contradijó furioso y casi emitiendo un gruñido amenazante desde su pecho.

—Pienso que es todo lo contrario —Sango se cruzó de brazos y ambas cejas se juntaron volviendo su mirada colérica—. Es un milagro que Kagome siga al lado nuestro luego de la forma que la has tratado a la largo de todos estos años —vio como los labios de Inuyasha se movían para decir algo, pero ella rápidamente negó con la cabeza—. Sabes muy bien que Kagome es mi amiga, ¿Acaso pretendías que me quedara cruzada de brazos viendo como se desmoronaba por culpa de un insensible semi demonio?

—¡Nadie está reteniéndola! —gritó exasperado, defendiéndose de las palabras de la exterminadora. Palabras que él sabía muy bien que era verdad pero que igual jamás las reconocería—. No tienes idea de lo que dices, Sango. ¡No sabes absolutamente nada!

—¡¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡¿Qué no estoy enterada de lo último que le has hecho? —sabía que por un lado estaba mintiendo, pero ya conocía la forma de actuar de Inuyasha como para saber con quien se había él encontrado para poner en un estado sombrío a su amiga. Lo que ella no sabia era esta vez lo grabe que había actuado. Inuyasha palideció de inmediato—. Tú y tu desconsideración han hecho este viaje insoportable —el cuerpo de la exterminadora volvió a relajarse y por primera vez observó al hanyou con lastima—. Por tu indecisión y arrogancia la esás perdiendo. Lamento decirte que cuando te des cuenta tal vez sea muy tarde, Inuyasha.

Sango se giró sobre sus talones y dio por terminada la pequeña conversación de aquella tarde con el hanyou. Por los gritos Shipou se había despertado y algunos aldeanos los observaban extrañados, Inuyasha les gruñó y el pequeño zorro lo contempló sólo un momento antes de seguir a Sango dentro de la cabaña que amablemente los aldeanos le habían ofrecido para pasar por hoy su estadía.

La exterminadora mentalmente se encomendó a Kami con el único propósito que por una vez el hanyou hiciera lo correcto y entrara en razón.

Él había llegado demasiado lejos y ella no quería saber qué tan lejos esta vez había llegado porque sabía que ninguna palabra o suplica podría persuadirla para hacerle pagar a Inuyasha todo el sufrimiento que Kagome pasada desde que llego al Sengoku.

Inuyasha podía volverse un verdadero tonto, y era cierto aquello que le había dicho solo hace unos momentos. Estaba perdiéndola, y en manos de quien era casi como su peor enemigo.

No podía afirmarlo pero presentía que con Kouga sería con quien él la perdería.

Y si ese día llegaba, si ese día…tampoco tenía un buen presentimiento.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

—Gracias, Miko-sama.

Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa a la niña; esa pequeña era tan dulce a pesar de estar siendo criada por un grupo de ancianos que la habían acogido luego de encontrarla en una aldea derruida alrededor de un año. La aldea había sido atacada por unos bandidos, habían saqueado y matado a casi todos los aldeanos pero, no conformes con aquello, la habían incendiado.

La niña de nombre Sakura había escapado porque tus padres la obligaron a huir lejos del lugar. Tuvo suerte de no ser interceptada mientras escapaba, aunque sus padres no tuvieron la misma suerte que la pequeña.

Ellos murieron calcinados y la pequeña había visto sus cuerpos cuando volvió a la aldea luego de que los bandidos huyeran y las llamas se extinguieran. Fue en ese lugar donde la pareja la había encontrado.

Estaba acostumbrada a escuchar ese tipo de historias en esa época, o de leerlo en sus libros de estudio; pero a pesar de ella convivir día a día con el peligro y estarlo tentarlo, enterarse de algo así no dejaba de sorprenderla.

—Vamos…vamos —le dijo la pequeña Sakura alegre mientras tironeaba de su mano para lograr que ella caminara.

Estaban un poco lejos de la aldea, internadas en el bosque. Kagome había tenido deseos de alejarse un poco y poder aclarar los hechos de la noche pasada. Todo era entorno a Kouga, como si su vida ahora en vez se girar entorno al hanyou de ropajes rojos, girara alrededor del youkai lobo.

La extraña sensación de estar en una montaña rusa era lo único que sentía.

Kagome había encontrado en su pequeño paseo a Sakura arrodillada junto a un gran roble llorando. Al instante la niña había confiado en ella, comenzándole a narrar el por qué de su sollozo.

Sujetó con fuerza la mano de la niña y la jaló a su lado protectoramente. Recién ahora se daba cuanta que había emprendido su corto viaje sin nada con que defenderse.

—¿Miko-Sama?

La voz de Sakura era de sorpresa y de duda, los ojos de la niña los sentía clavados en ella pero ella no estaba observándola. Kagome avanzó un paso dubitativa sujetando con más fuerza aún la pequeña mano de la niña, había algo cerca de ambas. Algo que no podía distinguir a pesar de que sus ojos se movían con rapidez y de forma inquisitiva entre los árboles frondosos por la estación.

Una especie de gruñido proveniente del lado izquierdo la alertó rápidamente y sus ojos viajaron con la misma velocidad que sus sentidos hacia el lugar de donde le había parecido escucharlo. Sakura no había sentido hasta ese momento el peligro, pero el gruñido la había alertado y por eso pegó su cuerpo lo más que pudo al de Kagome, casi acurrucándose buscando protección.

Kagome retrocedió junto con la niña dos pasos, midiéndolos. Un gruñido más fuerte que el anterior se escuchó y los ojos de la miko no se despegaron por ningún momento del lugar donde lo escuchaba provenir.

Con certeza los fragmentos que colgaban de su cuello habían atraído a la bestia, pero ¿a plena luz del día?

Kagome escuchó nuevamente el sollozo de la pequeña a su lado, no podía exponerla a un peligro semejante y mucho menos siendo tan tonta por no traer consigo su arco y flechas.

—Vuelve a la aldea, Sakura —sus ojos estaban clavados en la maleza que prácticamente las rodeaba. Si ese animal quería a alguna de la dos, era a ella. Aunque, en el remoto caso, intentase atacar a la niña ella la protegería incluso a costa de su propia vida—. Debes correr. Debes irte.

Inmediatamente se deshizo del férreo agarre de la pequeña. El aura demoníaca aumento, Kagome no podía divisarlo pero lograba sentirlo con plenitud.

Estaba ahí asechándolas.

—Pero, miko-sama...

—¡Corre! —le gritó con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron, cuando ladeó el rostro para observarlo tan sólo un momento.

Un gruñido profundo y gutural fue el detonante para que la niña obedeciera la orden impuesta.

Kagome corrió en sentido opuesto a Sakura, tenia como sea que alejar a aquel demonio lo más lejos posible de la aldea. Tenia que proteger a los aldeanos.

Su corazón bombeaba frenético en su pecho, su respiración era agitada y forzosa; tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire por su boca pero la adrenalina que al parecer le habían inyectado en las venas le hacían olvidar el esfuerzo sobre humano que hacia para correr más deprisa de lo que sus piernas podían, logrando que olvidara el dolor agudo en su pecho al exigirle a su corazón latir de esa forma desbocada.

La garganta de Kagome comenzaba a resecarse por el esfuerzo que implicaba inhalar por la boca. El sonido de unos pasos presurosos y de unas hojas mecerse con brusquedad, seguramente al rozar el cuerpo del animal, la alentaron a correr aun más deprisa.

Como lo había pensado, aquella bestia la estaba persiguiendo a ella por los fragmentos de la perla.

Gritó entre una mezcla de dolor y asombro aún aturdida cuando el youkai se abalanzó sobre ella arrojándola bruscamente contra el tronco de un árbol cercano. Ante el impacto sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente, pero puedo divisar los ojos del youkai inyectados en sangre y los colmillos pronunciados que sobresalían varios centímetros desde su hocico.

Una de las manos del animal se cerró con fuerza sobre su garganta, clavando un poco en su piel las afiladas garras conforme al aumentar la presión con la meta clara de asfixiarla.

Los pulmones de Kagome comenzaban a arder por la falta de oxigeno necesario, inconscientemente su boca se abría y se cerraba paulatinamente tratando de respirar un poco de ese aire divino pero estaba comenzando a marearse, aunque era consciente de que sus pies no estaban tocando al suelo de tierra y hierbas que hasta hace sólo un momento estaba pisando.

El youkai apretó con más fuerza esta vez al ver al frágil cuerpo humano luchar con ambas manos para poder liberarse de la prisión que él le imponía a la garganta femenina.

Los ojos de la miko se abrieron de par en par derramando varias lágrimas junto con un grito que pareció aturdir al demonio. Los afilados colmillos del animal se hincaron en el ante brazo derecho de la sacerdotisa traspasándolo completamente.

Volvió a gritar fuertemente cuando el sonido de algo romperse se abrió paso entre el dolor que inundaba y nublaba su mente. El cuerpo entero de Kagome se sacudió convulsionando.

Su cuerpo no sentía otra cosa, no experimentaba nada que no fuera el dolor lacerante que se expandía sin piedad alguna. Sus ojos turbios por las lágrimas le impedían ver con claridad qué tipo de youkai era.

Iba a morir por la perla de Shikon.

Iba a morir a manos de los fragmentos que debía proteger.

Iba a morir y esta vez él si llegaría demasiado tarde para poder protegerla.

Su cuerpo volvió a sacudirse de la misma forma brusca que la vez anterior, y nuevamente experimento lo mismo que aquella noche cuando el dolor y la ira le habían servido para lograr que Inuyasha la soltara utilizando su poder espiritual.

Esta vez una especie de onda de choque se extendió desde su cuerpo, pudiendo sentir las pulsaciones en la cabeza como los latidos de su corazón.

La presión en su brazo se volvió nula y el yuokai frente a ella volvió a gruñir en un chillido que le resulto agónico cuando su mano chocó contra el pecho del demonio.

Las rodillas de Kagome se clavaron en la tierra, y sólo en ese momento fue consciente que el youkai la había soltado por completo. Su cuerpo se desmoronó sobre la hierba, y el ardor junto con el dolor le dieron la bienvenida a una nueva bocanada de aire que inspiró instantáneamente por la boca.

Quiso moverse pero el dolor punzante se lo impidió mientras notaba como algo cálido se expandía sobre su estomago mancando su camisa de colegiala. Ni siquiera tenía que mirarse para saber que era su propia sangre, la que fluía de su ante brazo.

Poco a poco su respiración se volvía pesada, pero aún el dolor le resultaba agónico. Estaba a punto de perder la consciencia.

___«_Inuyasha_»_

—¡Kagome!

Los ojos de la aludida se cerraron.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Estar solo con sus pensamientos jamás le había resultado tan sombrío como esta tarde. Aquella tarde que se alzaba sobre su cabeza marcaba la diferencia entre las otras que había vivido a su lado desde que la había conocido, y mucho antes de conocerla.

El sentimiento que experimentaba en su interior le decía que esta tarde era la crucial, era donde se produciría el quiebre.

Le fue absurdo pensar que ella permanecería por siempre a su lado, que le perdonaría todo por más ruin que él llegara a comportarse con ella. Pero las palabras que Sango le había pronunciado horas antes eran ciertas.

Iba a perderla, si es que ya no la había perdido por completo.

La noche pasada pudo sentir con total plenitud el hedor del lubucho aquel cerca de la miko. Aroma que de solo recordarlo le hacia hervir la sangre. Sin meditarlo salió al encuentro de ambos, como si estuviera cazándolos; pero a medio camino Kouga parecía haberse ido de la zona dejando solamente la fragancia tan dulce y característica de Kagome. Por primera vez pensó que enfrentarse a ella en estos momentos no era bueno para volver a desquebrajar ya la dañara relación de ambos, prefirió guardar silencio y por eso decidió que era mejor volver al campamento y esperarla en la misma rama del árbol donde había pasado las últimas horas.

Verla dormir y sus labios curvarse en forma de una sonrisa clara en el rostro fue un golpe que no esperó.

Él era el único culpable, él único causante que la obligo a dar ese paso; solo ese pequeño que la alejaría para siempre de él.

Ella no tenía la culpa, ni siquiera por una vez al intentar y lograr herirlo.

Él tenia la culpa de no decirle por su arrogancia y orgullo que… ya no valía la pena ni siquiera pensarlo. No se lo había dicho antes de terminar en brazos de Kikyo, y ahora mucho menos valía. Ella jamás conocería su decisión. Para él hasta esta búsqueda carecía ahora de sentido.

—¡Inuyasha!

El grito de Sango y Miroku que se abrían paso corriendo entre medio de los aldeanos lo sacó por completo de sus pensamientos.

—Es la señorita Kagome —pronunció Miroku casi en un hilo de voz por la carrera recién concluida.

A Inuyasha se le congeló la sangre al notar los rostros de ambos interlocutores. Algo había sucedido.

Olfateó el aire y el nuevo aroma, conocido para él, que se mezclo con el de Kagome lo golpeó bruscamente aturdiéndolo.

¿Cómo no había notado el olor a la sangre de Kagome en el ambiente?

—¡Inuyasha, espera!

Escuchó el grito de la exterminadora tras de él, demasiado lejos en la fracción de segundos que sucedió todo. No había tiempo para esperarlos mientras que con cada salto el olor a su sangre envuelta en su fragancia se incrementaba de tal forma que nublaba el sentido de su olfato hasta hacerlo completamente insoportable.

Su mente trabajaba más rápido de lo que alguna vez en todos estos años logró, pero los resultados no eran para nada alentadores.

Si algo le sucedía a ella, si solo algo le llegaba a ocurrir a Kagome… ¡Demonios! Comenzaba a entrar en pánico y sentía que sus piernas eran dos bloques de cemento que le pesaban toneladas y le impedían moverse con la agilidad que lo caracterizaba.

Tenía que llegar hasta ella, tenía que encontrarla sana y salva.

Hizo caso omiso al sudor frío que se formó en su cuerpo, al olor de sangre que lo inundaba como marcando la sentencia de muerte de la sacerdotisa que él buscaba, no le importo el esfuerzo de su propio cuerpo ni el dolor que sentía sobre su pecho al pensar en ella en aquel estado.

Pudo divisar a lo lejos un bulto en la tierra que no era femenino, de una contextura algo maciza y bastante robusta. Una especie de youkai que rara vez se dejaba ver a simple vista y mucho más a la vista de los humanos.

Aterrizó de un sonoro golpe a unos metros del cadáver del animal que llevaba unos pocos minutos muerto. El olor a Kagome llenaba el lugar, pero no había rastros de ella.

Sus ojos contemplaron la mancha de sangre en el pasto, demasiado cerca del cuerpo del demonio. Sangre que él sabia bien que pertenecía a la miko por su olor. Los largos colmillos del animal que sobresalían de su hocico tenían aun la muestra visible de la sangre de Kagome adherida a los marfileños colmillos.

Su peor pensamiento estaba en lo cierto, Kagome había sido herida por el youkai y aunque no pudiera verla el olor de la sangre de ella en el lugar le hablaba de que estaba bastante herida, pero ¿dónde estaba ella?

Si estaba herida tendría que estar en el mismo lugar a donde su sangre se encontraba.

El aroma de la miko nacía y moría en el lugar, no podía rastrearlo aunque lo intentara.

Era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

Gruñó desesperado y un nuevo aroma casi imperceptible llenó sus pulmones.

El muy maldito lo había hecho bien esta vez, no sabia cómo demonios lo había logrado pero estaba hecho.

Un nuevo gruñido nació desde su pecho y apretó los puños clavando sus garras en la palma de sus manos.

—Kouga.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Un gemido agudo escapó de sus labios mientras volvía poco a poco a ser consciente. El arome a hierbas impregnado en el ambiente hicieron que tosiera.

—Kagome, ¡por fin despiertas!

El preocupado tono de voz de quien era su acompañante logró que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe. Kagome nuevamente gimió y su rostro se contracturó mostrando con simpleza el dolor que intentaba expresar la dueña.

—No te atrevas a moverte —le ordenó presuroso el "hombre" a su lado al ver el ademán por levantarse de la miko frente a él. La empujó con extrema cautela desde el hombro izquierdo hasta que la espalda de la joven estuvo nuevamente en el suelo. Ella clavó los ojos en él—. Duele y lo sé, pero si haces algún movimiento brusco no funcionara.

—Que…quema —gimió Kagome y apretó sus parpados fuertemente, intentando inhalar todo el aire que le era posible en un intento absurdo por disminuir el dolor.

—Lo sé, lo sé —intentó tranquilizarla mientras apartaba las hebras azabaches que se adherían a causa del sudor en el rostro de la miko—, pero te dejará como nueva. Lo prometo, Kagome.

Una sonrisa débil se formó en los finos labios femeninos; tragó con fuerza y se asombró al no sentir en esa zona dolor alguno. Lograba recordar que su garganta también había salido lastimada.

Su acompañante pareció leer la mueca de asombro que se dejó ver en su rostro.

—Ya no tienes heridas en tu cuello —la mujer movió los labios y él sólo se limito a emitir un bajo sonido para silenciarla—; pese a que no lo necesitamos nosotros también tenemos nuestros propios remedios medicinales.

Kagome volvió a toser y él la sostuvo del hombro nuevamente para evitar que se hiciera más daño aún en su brazo maltrecho.

—¿Cómo es que…? —aspiró hondamente—. ¿Cómo es que me encontraste?

—Sentí el aroma de tu sangre y supe que estabas herida.

Había un cierto tinte de amargura e ira que ella pudo reconocer. Podía asegurar el porqué de cada cual sin que él se lo digiera.

Si él no hubiera llegado en ese instante ni siquiera podría imaginar lo que sería de ella.

Se sintió ruin por dedicarle su último pensamiento, antes de caer en la inconsciencia, a esa persona que juraba protegerla pero la mayoría de las veces le fallaba.

Esta vez hubiera sido la última.

Esta vez hubiera sido mortal si Kouga no hubiera llegado justo en ese instante.

—Gracias, Kouga —su brazo sano se movió lo suficientemente cerca para que su mano pudiera hacer contacto con la de él. Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y volvió a sonreírle.

—Descansa —susurró casi inaudible. Kagome cerró los ojos obedeciéndolo—. Mañana será como si ésto jamás hubiera pasado.

La miko asintió ante las palabras del youkai con un suspiro.

—Quédate, Kouga —murmuró, y su mano se cerró más fuerte sobre la de él para evitar que pudiera apartarse de su lado.

—Permaneceré a tu lado, Kagome.

Para ella esas palabras se le hacían tan conocidas, pero a la vez tan ajenas a ella. La extraña sensación de pronunciarlas en un tiempo lejano era lo que sentía, como si en alguna otra vida las hubiera dicho.

Si, las había pronunciado hace tiempo; pero había sido en esta vida. Su vida

Una vida que se encargaba de mostrarle casi con crueldad cuanto para una persona podía valer su amor incondicional, ese amor que ella ya no esperaba que fuese correspondido y que tampoco fuera de sus sueños espero. Cuando valía su sacrificio.

La misma que ahora le decía que tenía que olvidar a ese ser que amaba con el alma, y que le mostraba a aquella otra persona que por dos largos años había ignorado pero que ahora no podía estar sin su compañía. Sin aquello que la hacia actuar y sentir de forma extraña y desconocida.

El simple toque de su mano embriago su cuerpo de calidez logrando que olvidara momentáneamente el dolor, tanto físico como sentimental; haciendo que el rostro del youkai que velaría su sueño la acompañara con una sonrisa a los brazos del dios griego del sueño.

Kouga acarició son ternura el pómulo de la miko. Ahora él sería el encargado de protegerla de cualquier mal, aquella bestia no merecía estar en compañía de Kagome y mucho menos tenerla.

Tal vez jamás llegara a quererlo de la forma que él la quería a ella, pero mientras la miko no lo rechazara permanecería a su lado para cuidar de ella, para velar por ella sin condiciones.

Es por eso que ya había empezado. Inuyasha estaría como loco buscando el aroma de Kagome o el suyo pero jamás podría rastrearlos.

Sonrió más ampliamente tan solo al imaginarse la expresión de esa bestia.

Kagome estaba comenzando a preferirlo sobre Inuyasha y aquello…aquello era algo que lo enardecía.

* * *

Hola después de tanto tiempo! ¿Como estuvieron? Espero que bien. Gracias como siempre por los reviews del capi anterior y por la espera que hasta a mi misma se me hizo larga. La gran mayoría de este capítulo lo escribi la madrugada antes de viajar, pero a pesar que me lleve el escrito para seguirlo no pude encontrar un poco de tiempo para sentarme y terminarlo; así que cuando llegue a casa mi inspiración parecía seguir de vacaciones por tiempo indefinido; pero al parecer se compadeció y me dejo terminar este capi y darle los ultimos retoques.

La pase lindo en mis mini vacaciones en el mar salvo por dos cosas: Estuve dos días mal del estomago y me queme la espalda XP. Después de eso fue excelente. Fui sola con mi amiga, ¡al fin unas vacaciones sin control paternal! (Igual no hicimos ninguna locura, somos chicas tranquilas).

Por motivos de estudio voy a tener algunos días movidos así que si no subo el próximo capi la semana que viene no me maten. Se que con este capítulo los tuve en suspenso mas tiempo de lo debido y creanme que no quiero tenerlos mas pero...el estudio es el estudio aunque lo deteste en el alma.

Ah por cierto para _Olga _que me pregunto si en Crepúsculo me había inspirado, en realidad no. La idea me venia dando vueltas desde hacia tiempo y después en youtube me tope con un vídeo que al final me convencio de escribir este triángulo amoroso. Si me paso que cuando leí los libros algunas de las actitudes de Edward se asemejan a las de Inuyasha, pero ambos son personajes diferentes. Tal vez sin darme cuenta me pude haber llegado a inspirar en esa increíble saga.

Ahora si nos vemos. Cuidence mucho. Besos XD

_**Lis**_


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capitulo ****VI**

—Kagome.

La aludida apretó fuertemente los parpados y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces hasta expresar un quejido. Juraba que hasta el propio Kami-Sama podía sentir y compadecerse de su dolor.

—Kagome.

¡Oh, no! No iba abrir los ojos, se negaba rotundamente a observarlo fijamente a él o al lugar donde aquel youkai había clavado el día anterior sus colmillos. No quería saber a qué grado se encontraba dañada, y él no iba a obligarla así el mundo se cayera sobre ella.

_—Kagome._

El youkai lobo frente a ella estaba comenzando a impacientarse, había arrastrado su nombre entre dientes, y a pesar de que continuaba con los ojos cerrados aquello no le impedía poder sentir la mirada de él molesta sobre ella. Se le estaba comenzando a erizar los cabellos de la nuca, no sabía cuánto tiempo más soportaría la mirada de Kouga sin atreverse a devolvérsela o a soltar nuevamente un quejido.

—Te estas comportando como una pequeña.

Kagome hizo una mueca de enfado ante las palabras de su acompañante y deseó con todas las fuerzas que Kouga tuviera el mismo rosario que Inuyasha para poder sentarlo. Ese comentario se asemejaba más a la personalidad del hanyou, no a la personalidad del youkai frente a ella; aunque no podía negar que la idea de sentar a Kouga no era sumamente graciosa.

Su mueca de enfado dio paso a una sonrisa ligera que con dificultad trato de contener.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?

Kouga ya se había enfadado por completo y en parte tenía razón. Seguramente pensaba que se estaba burlando de él, aunque también eso en parte era, pero no como se lo estaba imaginando. Además desde hacia unos diez minutos se encontraba martirizando al pobre youkai con su negativa a abrir los ojos.

Kouga al parecer tenía una santa paciencia, aunque sea para con ella; pero toda paciencia llegaba a su fin.

—Mmm, nada —le respondió ella aún con la imagen mental de Kouga estrellándose estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Nunca le había agradado usar el conjuro del rosario, pero había ocasiones que eran exclusivamente necesarias—, absolutamente nada.

Escuchó como él suspiraba de forma resignada, ¿Tan cansado podía estar de ella?

—Abre los ojos —pidió mientras sujetaba delicadamente el brazo lastimado de la miko. Kagome buscó deshacerse del agarre pero él la sujeto con firmeza—. Te dije que quedarías como nueva, ahora sólo tienes que abrir tus ojos y comprobar que es cierto.

Le costaba imaginar que en esta época ajena a los avances en la medicina y tecnología pudiera quedar sin ninguna secuela o cicatriz como en la suya. Sólo era una simple y débil humana, como otras veces Inuyasha la había llamado, y su cuerpo no se regeneraba ni era resistente como el de los demonios.

Aún podía sentir el dolor que comenzaba poco a poco a disiparse y el tacto de Kouga en la zona, aquellos podían ser principios de una buena señal. El que pudiera sentir era todo un milagro.

—No temas, Kagome, estoy aquí. Aquí contigo.

Las palabras del joven youkai lobo, por lo menos joven para sus ojos, eran tan ciertas, tan verdaderas que la llenaban de una emoción inimaginable. Kouga no sólo la había rescatado y curado sino que cumplió su palabra de permanecer a su lado. Él veló por ella para que nada pudiera sucederle. Él no faltaba a su palabra o a sus promesas. ¿Por qué jamás había visto a Kouga?

Ahora conocía la respuesta, o por lo menos lograba comprenderla. Inuyasha la había encandilado, de la misma forma que sucede si el sol se contempla de frente; sus ojos sólo podían observarlo a él, y ahora cuando una sombra cubría parte de ese fulgor centellante podía notar mas allá; notar lo que siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos, al alcance de su mano.

Estaba notando a Kouga, al verdadero Kouga.

Dubitativa sus ojos poco a poco se abrieron. La sonrisa satisfecha de él fue en lo primero que reparó ante que sus ojos, que por alguna extraña razón le pareció percibir un brillo especial en ellos.

—Hola —lo saludó en un murmullo que le resulto tan intimo y privado que comenzó a sentir el característico calor y cosquilleo en las mejillas—. ¿Molesto? —se atrevió a preguntar, aunque el rostro de su acompañante dejaba sin valor su pregunta. Kouga negó despacio—. Eso es bueno.

—¿Continuaras retrasando el momento o serás buena miko y comprobaras mis palabras?

El que Kouga comenzara a conocerla demasiado no sabía si tenía que hacerla sentir incomodada o sorprendida.

—¿Buena miko? —indagó dubitativa y Kouga en respuesta levanto una ceja escéptico. Suspiró—. Buena miko.

Suspiró hondamente y sus pulmones se llenaron de oxigeno mezclado con un fuerte olor a algún tipo de ¿incienso?, su garganta le pico gracias a la mezcla pero trago fuertemente mientras exhalaba por la nariz casi la misma cantidad de aire del ambiente que había tomado.

Sus labios se abrieron levemente por la sorpresa al notar como solo dos pequeñas marcas, que fácilmente podían comparárselas con una moneda pequeña, era lo único que estaba en su brazo. Abrió y cerró su mano repetidas veces mientas movía su brazo.

¡Nada! No había malestar alguno, ni le costaba moverlo en algún ángulo o dirección. Su brazo había quedado tal y como Kouga se lo había dicho…estaba como nuevo, como si nunca hubiera sido atacada. Si no fuera por aquellas dos pequeñas marcas podía jurar que su ataque era producto de alguna pesadilla o que su mente muy imaginativa le jugaba malas pasadas.

Se llevó rápidamente una mano a la garganta, y tuvo que contener el grito que quiso escaparse por su boca al notar que tampoco había signo alguno del pasado ataque. ¡Por Kami-Sama! Era increíble, absolutamente increíble

—Las pequeñas marcas terminaran de desaparecer hoy, el veneno que porta esa especie de youkai en los colmillos puede ser letal si no se extrae de inmediato —sujetó nuevamente el brazo de ella y volvió a inspeccionarlo con cautela. Llevaba casi veinticuatro horas inspeccionando su brazo en busca de algún signo que demostrara la clara señal del veneno aún en el cuerpo, pero nada había pasado—. Sigo asombrado por la forma que involuntariamente catalizaste el veneno.

—¿Catalizar el veneno? —comentó en un siseo y vio a Kouga asentir mientras la yema de su dedo índice unía la dos pequeñas marcas de su brazo. Ligeramente templó ante el escalofrío que le causo la sutil caricia

—Te encontré rápidamente, a solo unos metros del cuerpo muerto del youkai —observó como la mujer abría los ojos en sorpresa y parecía tratar de recordar levemente el hecho del día anterior—. Tu brazo se encontraba completamente fracturado y era claro el lugar donde el youkai había clavado sus colmillos. La sangre que brotaba de tu brazo era la respuesta. Pero como miko que eres tú cuerpo intento purificar el veneno, como si fuera una energía maligna.

—¿Cómo es que ahora puedo moverlo? —Kouga la soltó e inmediatamente se sujetó el anterior brazo lastimado con la otra mano apretándolo casi dolorosamente contra las costillas como si quisiera protegerlo—. Recuerdo que dijiste curarme con tus propios remedios medicinales.

El youkai se sobó la nuca con una de sus manos y apoyó la cabeza contra la fría y dura pared de la cueva.

—Al igual que los humanos nuestro clan por los menos es lo suficientemente acto para curarse, en caso que lo necesitase —aclaró—. Una de las características que separa a tu especie de la mía, Kagome, es que vivimos mas tiempo y aquello hace la diferencia.

—El poder vivir tanto tiempo los hace una especie de acreedores de conocimientos que nosotros carecemos.

—Algo así, Kagome…algo así —asintió cerrando los ojos. Se había pasado toda la noche en vigilia del frágil cuerpo femenino, ahora su musculatura se estaba relajando y el cansancio acumulado estaba comenzando a pesarle—. No nos llamaría acreedores, solemos encontrar el conocimiento de forma casual, en algún intento por salvar nuestra vida.

—¿Es por eso que sabes cómo dejar "como nuevo" mi brazo?

El joven youkai sonrió cansadamente en respuesta a la pregunta. Kagome estiró una de sus manos hasta el dormitabundo youkai frente a ella conteniendo la respiración conforme a más su mano se acercaba hasta la mejilla izquierda de él. Atrapó entre sus dientes el labio inferior ante el repentino deseo de sentir nuevamente el tacto de él, aunque esta vez sea ella quien le proporcione esa anhelada caricia que necesitaba.

Sus sentimientos estaba comenzando a sacudirse con violencia y todo por la presencia de Kouga, era tan grato estar a su lado, se sentía tan plena; como si nada le faltara, como si con Kouga hubiera encontrado algo que no sabía estar buscando.

La estaba haciendo actuar de una forma tan impulsiva que en vez de comenzar a pesarle la hacia sentir libre, como si no tuviera que reprimir sus sentimientos y acciones con él aunque ellos derivaran en falsas ilusiones que podría formarse el demonio que ahora había comenzado a respirar tranquilamente.

Ella no quería que Kouga sufriera por su culpa, pero tampoco podía ponerle un alto a sus gestos inconscientes porque su mente o razón no la escuchaban y parecían burlarse de ella.

Antes de que sus dedos rozaran la mejilla de él se alejó rápidamente con la mirada gacha y perdida en sus pensamientos. Se colocó frente a él, sobre el improvisado lecho que había armado para ella, y la espalda contra la pared llevando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Ver el rostro pacifico de Kouga le causaba tranquilidad a sus ya sensibles sentimientos por ambos flancos. Por un lado el deseo irrefrenable de su alma por olvidar aquello que le causaba dolor, y por el otro la fuerza que esta misma ejercía para aferrarse a lo único que le daba por el momento una pizca de felicidad y contención.

Pero que él la observara, que la protegiera, que la cuidara, que se preocupara por ella o que solo se disponga a estar en silencio a su lado lograba que todo a su pies se sacudiera y olvidara el tiempo que pasaba a su lado, como si fuera eterno.

—¿Qué me sucede? —soltó en un murmullo ahogado y las imágenes de Kouga junta a ella pasaron por su mente como un relámpago formando lágrimas en sus ojos. Tragó con fuerza y contuvó un sollozo.

El youkai que tiempo atrás la reclamaba como su propiedad, él que seguía discutiendo con fuerza con Inuyasha, él que la protegía a costa de su vida propia, él que cuidaba de ella, él que se conformada con ser sólo un buen amigo; ese mismo youkai que conocía desde hacia tres años pero que tanto había madurado y cambiado, ese mismo estaba empezando a despertar en ella sentimientos que ya no podían encajonarse en una sola palabra…

Amistad.

Cuando despertó los rayos de sol que marcaban el mediodía dieron en el perfil de su rostro. Pestañeó varias veces para poder aclarar su turbia visión. Se encontraba completamente relajada, su cuerpo ya se había recuperado por completo.

—Kouga —llamó al youkai elevando un poco su tono de voz al no verlo, como unas horas atrás, dormir frente a ella. ¿Dónde estaría? Parecía realmente cansado horas antes.

Se levantó arreglándose la falda con una mano y sosteniéndose de la pared con la otra, había a unos metros de ella las cenizas de un fuego extinto que seguramente Kouga prendió cuando la rescató y la trajo a esta cueva para curarla. También aún podía sentir el olor a incienso en el ambiente e impregnado con mayor fuerza en su ropa.

Era un aroma bastante fuerte.

Ladeó un poco el rostro exclamando un gemido de molesta y cerrando levemente los ojos cuando la claridad golpeo su rostro al salir de la cueva. Cuando los volvió a abrir, solo pasados unos segundos, su vista ya se había acostumbrado al cambio de luz.

—Que bueno que ya despertaste.

El tono animado de él y la sonrisa gentil en su rostro lograron que se sonrojara por unos efímeros instantes. Frunció el ceño al notar a Kouga sostener algo tras su espalda gracias a una soga que pasaba sobre su hombro derecho y la mantenía sujeta sobre su pecho con la misma mano.

—¿Qué traes? —se atrevió a preguntarle presa de la curiosidad, como su propio hermano hacia con ella. Lo único que comenzaba a faltarle y se sumara a su cambio era volver a la etapa de los por qué.

Kouga agrandó la sonrisa en el rostro y dejó caer sin ningún esfuerzo y delicadeza lo que cargaba tras su espalda. El golpe fue casi sordo, eran bastantes kilos lo que lograría producir un ruido como aquel.

—La última vez supe que pasaste hambre, Kagome —comentó, recordando aquella vez donde la miko pasó una semana con él. La sacerdotisa casi había palidecido al verse descubierta—. Es por eso que no pasara lo mismo.

Kouga se portaba tan atento con ella, la trataba con tanto cariño que era imposible pensar que alguna vez un demonio como él pudiera detestar a los humanos.

—No tenías porque pescar toda esa cantidad —observó casi con los ojos como platos la considerable montaña de pescado. Ella no se comería todo eso, estaba loco si esperaba que se los comiera. ¡Era humana! su apetito también era diferente al de ellos.

—Hakkaku y Ginta ayudaron también.

¡Oh! Hacia tiempo que no los veía a ninguno de los dos. Después que dejó la manda de Kouga no había vuelto a saber de ellos, sabían que estaban bien sino Kouga estaría desesperado; pero comenzaba a molestarse consigo misma por alejar al líder del clan de los lobos de los únicos sobrevivientes que quedaban luego de que Naraku eliminara a todos tres años atrás. De seguro ellos estaban detestándola.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó rápidamente Kouga con voz preocupada sosteniendo la barbilla de ella con una de sus manos. Kagome tuvo que pestañar varias veces para darse cuenta que él estaba junto a ella y no a solo unos metros como anteriormente—. Algo te preocupa, ¿es el chucho ese?

El brillo que horas antes puedo ver en los ojos del demonio ahora parecía haberse apagado con solo pronunciar uno de los tantos calificativos que él tenia para Inuyasha. El dolor que sintió al instante en su pecho al notar los celestes ojos del demonio oscurecerse la condujo a una nueva reacción involuntaria.

Lo abrazó fuertemente, pasando ambos brazos por su cintura y escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. Lo abrazó de tal manera que pudiera aclarar sus dudas, darle una respuesta igual de involuntaria que sus acciones; y mientras más sus brazos hacían presión sobre la cintura masculina esa punzada lacerante de dolor en su pecho disminuía lentamente.

—No estoy pensando en él —susurró contra su pecho y cerró los ojos fuertemente. El abrazo que aún el demonio no había podido responder parecía para ella como si intentara aferrarce a la figura de él antes de que desapareciera para siempre, antes de que dejara de existir y la volviera a lejar sola.

Tenía la leve sensación que cualquier movimiento en falso la volvería a alejar de este Kouga que se estaba permitiendo conocer y querer abiertamente.

El demonio la separó con cuidado de su cuerpo, Kagome miró abiertamente la mueca en el rostro de Kouga que intentaba asemejarse al de una sonrisa que no era forzada, pero algo en la dureza de sus facciones le decía que estaba costándole regalarle aquella sonrisa comprensible y tranquilizadora.

—De seguro debes tener hambre —intentó bromear mediante una carcajada, pero la mujer frente a el sabía que era alguna especie de evasiva—. Voy a prepararte algo para que comas, necesitas recuperar fuerzas.

Aunque quiso, Kagome no puedo retenerlo con alguna palabra o sujetarlo simplemente de alguno de sus brazos. El youkai no había respondido su abrazo y lo que era peor es la forma con que había zanjado el tema para darlo por cerrado por completo, y que por su naturaleza de llegar por mas doloroso que sea hasta el fondo de todo no darle algún margen siquiera para cuestionar su comportamiento.

Eso sólo le dejaba en claro que él intentaba protegerse de ella y de los sentimientos que pudiera despertar en el demonio. Estaba siendo demasiado egoísta con Kouga reteniéndolo de esa forma a su lado, estaba casi utilizándolo sin importar lo que él pudiera pensar.

¡Era como si los sentimientos de él no le importaban!

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y sintió un nuevo dolor en su pecho, más fuerte que el anterior. Sabía que iba a dolerle de la misma forma que le dolía las propias traiciones de Inuyasha, pero tenía que hacerlo no solo por el bienestar del youkai sino por el suyo propio.

Las dudas se colaban en su mente y hasta no aclararlas no podría seguir adelante.

Estaba decidido, cuando volviera junto al grupo se marcharía a su época para ver a su familia y despejar sus pensamientos. También porque al regresar intensivamente, algo que hace unos días había resuelto, comenzaría un entrenamiento para dejar de ser una carga; este último ataque que casi le cuesta la vida le había hecho abrir por completo los ojos.

Sus manos cayeron pesadamente y contempló la figura masculina del youkai a lo lejos con una semi sonrisa.

Era lo menos que podía hacer por él. Kouga la había protegido y ella lo protegería a él hasta que aclara los sentimientos que empezaban a coexistir en ella.

La tarde paso ante sus ojos con absoluta calma, una calma que le resultaba extraña para la época en la que se encontraba. Ambos habían almorzado en silencio algunos de los pescados que Kouga cazó temprano en la mañana y ella no se preocupó por la llegada de Inuyasha. Él nunca sabría en que lugar se encontraba.

Luego de aquello que ella había denominado para sus adentros un "incidente" lo de aquella mañana, Kouga sació su curiosidad cuando se atrevió a preguntar porque cada vez que se agotaba un incienso volvia rápidamente a encender otro en la cueva y la hacia permanecer varios minutos dentro de la misma, incluso el mismo los pasaba.

El parecer los youkai no solo sabían como curar algunas clases de heridas sino que también tenían sus propios trucos a la hora de ocultar su aroma para otros demonios o semi demonios.

Kouga le había dicho que solo en casos extremos se utilizaba aquello, él sabia que plantas seleccionar para que juntas lograran el efecto deseado ya que una sola planta no cumplía la función. Diferentes hierbas juntas y mezcladas en iguales partes eran la causante de que el olfato de los youkai no rastreara el aroma que deseaban.

Las marcas en forma de moneda pequeña en su brazo eran un mal recuerdo. Estaba lista para volver junto a sus amigos y para instante en su época.

También estaba lista para enfrentarse a la ira del hanyou cuando la viera regresar.

No pudo replicar la iniciativa de Kouga en acompañarla por su seguridad, aunque si se negó a subir sobre su espalda cuando él se lo ofreció en un tono neutro. A su paso tardarían un poco más en llegar, pero era lo mejor para ambos.

—Kouga —había caminado medio metro delante de él cuando éste se detuvo frente a una gran hilera de árboles que ella por los años podía reconocer cuando estaban cerca de la aldea de la anciana Kaede. El grupo había decidido regresar—. Gracias por todo.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa tímida con la vista en la inicio de su cuello. No se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, no después de lo de esta mañana. Los rayos de sol estaban comenzando a perderse en el horizonte y la noche estaba casi sobre ellos y todo el Sengoku.

Por lo que les tomo llegar a la aldea supuso que la cueva donde anteriormente se encontraban estaba mucho más cerca de la primera que del lugar donde la habían atacado.

El silencio comenzaba a prolongarse y volverse incomodo, y la sensación de pánico que estaba formándose en ella no le servían para calmar sus sensibles nervios tan característicos.

Unas pasos sobre la hierba acercándose a ella, un cuerpo acortar la distancia y unos labios posarse sobre su mejilla haciendo levemente presión por un momento para luego separarse fue todo lo que sintió antes de levantar la vista y encontrarse completamente sola sin señales del youkai lobo.

Su mano sin su autorización se posó sobre su mejilla mientras una sonrisa complaciente dibujaba su rostro al tiempo que se giraba sobre sus talones y comenzaba a caminar sola hacia la aldea pero con una cálida y gratificante sensación en todo su cuerpo.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Un golpe.

Le había dicho a su madre que sólo necesitaba descansar un poco, que se encontraba cansada. El Sengoku llegaba a cansarla.

Dos golpes.

Tal vez no era buena mintiendo o no era tan fácil como decían, aunque tal vez el problema era que ella era demasiado "legible".

Tres golpes.

¡¿Es que no la dejarían un momento a solas? No sabía si enfadarse con ella, con su madre o si largarse a llorar. Se estaba mordiendo su labio inferior y el agua en sus ojos amenazaba con mojar sus mejillas en cualquier momento. El nudo en su garganta le había impedido hablarle con claridad a su madre cuando le dijo solamente que necesitaba descansar, que mañana le hablaría de todo lo que ella quisiera saber.

—Kagome, ¿te encuentras bien?

Esa era la clara e inconfundible voz preocupada de su madre del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. Contuvo un jadeo y rezó que las sábanas de su cama la cubrieran lo suficiente para transportarla a otro lugar.

—¿Hija?

Dejó de respirar por un momento cuando el picaporte de la puerta se movió, pero la puerta por suerte no hizo ningún intento por moverse. No recordaba haberle puesto el seguro pero se felicito así misma mentalmente.

Escuchó luego los pasos de su madre alejándose escaleras abajo y volvió a respirar tranquila acomodándose mejor en su mullida cama. Estaba segura de no poder cerrar los ojos por unas cuantas horas esa noche, y mucho menos cuando los recuerdos de las últimas palabras de él no la abandonarían.

___«_—¡Porque no voy a perderte!_»_

¿Cómo olvidarlo entonces? ¿Cómo olvidarlo a él y las palabras que le había gritado a unos metros del pozo antes de darle la espalda? ¿Cómo olvidar la calidez de sus brazos cuando la estrecho al volverla a ver? Ella se había preparado para su furia, para el enojo iracundo de su acompaño de viajes pero sólo obtuvo aquello.

Un abrazo protector y completamente sincero. Un abrazo que lograba hacer temblar su alma y volver hacer débil ante él.

¿Por qué tenia que amarlo de la forma desmedida con que lo hacia? ¿Por qué volvía a torturarla?

El Inuyasha que le pronunciado esas palabras volvería a desvanecerse pronto y por eso esta vez no volvería hacerse ilusiones. Su meta era olvidarlo y por mucho que le costara lograría su cometido. Cuando todo acabara, Naraku muerto y los fragmentos de Shikon recuperados, volvería a su época sin sentir que dejaba del otro lado del pozo parte de ella misma. Claro que extrañaría a sus amigos y las aventuras, pero tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, ella no pertenecía a esa época y era mejor que nada la uniera a ella.

No quería pensar en el final de Inuyasha, no quería imaginarlo cumplir su promesa. Aún le dolía demasiado profundo.

Y estaba comenzarlo a dolerle al ser consiente que cuando acabara todo también se tendría que despedir de Kouga. Tendría que dejar de verlo y ese, ese vago pensamiento estaba comenzando a atormentarla de la misma forma que lo hacia sobre dejar de ver a Inuyasha.

Tenía horas libres ahora de regreso en su época y, pese a la vorágine de sentimientos contradictorios en ella, tenía que ser honesta consigo misma. En la oscuridad de su habitación, recostada sobre su cama y cubierta de pies a cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y un ritmo de respiración normal había nombrado aquello que deseaba averiguar en su época aunque podían ser conclusiones apresuradas.

Ella estaba enamorándose de Kouga y nadie podría cambiarlo ahora.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Lamento tanto la demora. Para los que pudieron ver el pequeño aviso que logre poner ayer sabrán el porque y para los que no en resumen tuve en principio inconvenientes para ingresar a mi cuenta, después un problema personal que me dejo varios días alejada de una computadora y ayer cuando pude volver me encuentro con que si puedo ingresar a la cuenta pero que tengo problemas para subir los documentos. Eso fue genial ¬¬

Si pensaron que dejaría el fic a la mitad despreocupense porque no soy de ese tipo, aunque me tarde un año entero voy a terminar de subirlo...Gracias por todos los lindos reviews del capítulo anterior y a los que leen, espero que pudieran entenderme no estaba en mis planes demorarme sin previo aviso pero hay cosas que se escapan de las manos.

Besos y cuidence mucho.

**_Lis-Sama_**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo ****VII**

Secó su frente perlada por el sudor con el dorso de su mano. Respiró aire unas tres veces y terminó de estabilizarse.

—Lista.

—Bien… —la exterminada llevó hacia atrás el brazo—. ¡Ahora!

El Hiraikotsu rodó sobre su mismo eje cuando la exterminado lo soltó con la fuerza necesaria y se deslizó, cortando el aire a su alrededor, certeramente en la dirección donde se encontraba su objetivo de pie aún jadeando.

Cerró los ojos y el sonido que provenía del boomerang gigante que volaba a escasos metros del suelo con rapidez hasta ella le decía cuan cerca se encontraba de impactar contra su cuerpo. No tenía mucho tiempo, solo el necesario.

Esta vez tenía que lograrlo perfectamente.

Un leve cosquilleo se extendió por todo su cuerpo, como una pequeña corriente eléctrica pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. Bien, esa era la primera sensación y ahora podía lograrla sin verse en la obligación de ejercer algún tipo de presión para que su poder comenzara a disiparse. Sus manos se aflojaron, sin saber en que momento se habían convertido en puños, y el cosquilleo se intensifico en las palmas de sus manos. Estaba comenzando a quemarle las palmas.

Apretó los parpados y frunció con fuerza los labios, tenía que igualar la corriente en todo su cuerpo si quería protegerse correctamente esta vez.

Se le escapó un siseo entre medio de sus dientes apretados y su cabeza pulsó, como si el corazón ahora en vez de latir en su pecho lo hiciera en ese nuevo lugar.

—¡Kagome!

Abrió los ojos de golpe ante la voz extremadamente familiar que la llamaba con urgencia. Involuntariamente dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el boomerang estaba a solo unos centímetros de impactar contra su pecho. Gimió levemente por la sorpresa y la corriente que pasaba por su cuerpo reacciono mucho antes que su propia mente, saliendo de sus manos elevadas frente a ella con las palmas abiertas y cubriéndola lo sufriente con un aura violácea clara.

El Hiraikotsu de Sango impactó contra el escudo y un destello del mismo color que el aura salió desde el lugar del impacto en diminutos rayos que desaparecían al instante, pero eran lo suficientemente fuertes para segar por unos segundos, gracias a la proximidad del impacto, a quien estaba creando el escudo.

—¡Por Kami! —exclamó Sango cuando observó como la barrera que detenía a su Hiraikotsu desaparecía y éste golpeaba a su amiga justo en el pecho, quien caía de espalda contra el suelo—. ¡Kagome!

—No te muevas —le previno Kaede casi en voz baja impidiendo que la exterminadora se acercara hasta la sacerdotisa—. Ella se encuentra bien.

Sango la contempló incrédula pero Kaede parecía muy convencida de sus palabras así que opto por permanecer en el lugar pese a querer lo contrario. Su Hiraikotsu termino impactando e incrustándose en el tronco del árbol que se encontraba de espaldas a Kagome.

La miko se reincorporó poco a poco hasta poder sentarse con un leve gemido.

—Bien hecho, Kagome —la comisura de los labios de la anciana sacerdotisa se curvaron en una sonrisa y asintió levemente con la cabeza cuando Kagome fijó la vista en ella—. Has progresado maravillosamente en estos cinco días.

Kagome suspiró pesadamente y aceptó agradecida la ayuda de Sango para poder reincorporarse por completo del suelo cuando se acerco hasta ella. Desde hacia cinco días había comenzando su entrenamiento a espaldas de Inuyasha y del propio monje Miroku, ahora que ellos habían partido para ayudar a una aldea vecina como Kaede les había pedido era mucho mas fácil tener horas de entrenamiento mucho más largas que antes y sin la sensación de perseguimiento que sentía casa vez que lo hacia a espaldas del hanyou.

Aunque cuando volviera no podría ocultarle algunos de los moretones visibles en sus brazos y piernas. Pero no le importa si él le pedía explicaciones o no, o si la obligaba a declinar en su entrenamiento por más decidida que se encontrara a seguirlo al decirle él que era la suficientemente fuerte para protegerla a ella.

Pero…estaba cansada de ser una carga para él, quería valerse por sí misma y ayudarlo de la misma forma que lo hacían Sango y el monje Miroku en las batallas. No quería ser el eslabón más frágil de la cadena y saberse necesitada para ver y purificar los fragmentos. Quería colaborar e iba a hacerlo aunque él se lo negara.

—Una vez más, Sango.

La exterminadora ante las palabras de la joven miko observó con suplica a la experimentada anciana que ahora se encontraba a unos pasos de ambas. Los ojos cansinos de Kaede contemplaron a la juvenil figura de su alumna por breves momentos con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Por favor —rogó Kagome con las manos unidas como si le estuviera rezando al mismísimo Kami. Sango rodó los ojos cansada de que a su amiga le encantara dejarse lastimar una y otra vez, y para su desgracia Kaede sonrió levemente dejándose convencer por la joven sacerdotisa—. Gracias.

—Una solo vez más, Kagome —advirtió Kaede con voz severa y se alejó nuevamente de ambas mujeres—. Mañana continuaremos.

—Claro, así será.

Sango volvió a posesionarse en el mismo lugar, que ya estaba comenzando a registrar sus pisadas, nuevamente con el Hiraikotsu en mano. Kaede podía haber tenido razón desde un principio, el poder de Kagome superada al de cualquier miko; incluso superaba el de la propia Kikyo según Kaede. Kagome era una especie de diamante en bruto que merecía ser pulido para poder brillar por completo; pero estos entrenamientos tejaban agotada a su amiga tanto física como mentalmente. Era un entrenamiento intensivo y Kaede se estaba abusando de las facultades que poseía innatas Kagome. Las mikos podían tardar años en desarrollar parte de su potencial, y solo pocas que poseían el suficiente poder lo desarrollaban al máximo.

La propia Midoriko era una de ellas, y quizás la única.

Para Kaede su hermana hubiera alcanzado a la propia creadora de la perla de las cuatro almas, pero Kikyo tenía fallas humanas que la condenaban a estancarse a pesar de ser una poderosa miko. Por eso la anciana sacerdotisa veía en Kagome lo que su hermana en vida jamás hubiera podido ser, y lo que ahora creía que su hermana continuaba anhelando.

Kagome en muchas cosas era mejor que Kikyo.

—¿Preparada, Kagome? —inquirió Sango con el brazo ya hacia atrás completando la posición. La joven frente a ella asintió—. ¡Ahí va!

Kagome cerró los ojos y sonrió internamente mientras el sonido del aire al ser cortado por el boomerang era lo único que se permitía oír.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

El revoloteo de las aves en la copa del árbol la distrajo por un momento de su función. Observó como la bandada levantaba vuelo rápidamente. Estaban huyendo.

Los animales poseían sentidos más agudos que los humanos, y por eso podían detectar el peligro antes de que éste se encontrara sobre ellos. Todo se basaba en la supervivencia. La presa no quería ser cazada.

Pero ella no era humana, tampoco podía definirse como alguna especie en particular; pero en su vida humana había poseído las facultades necesarias para detectar esos pequeños cambios en el ambiente; y ahora también los poseía.

—Miko-Sama, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

El hombre las sacó de sus cavilaciones volviéndose a concentrar en su trabajando como silenciosa respuesta a la pregunta. Su prioridad más cercana por el momento era atender a cada persona necesitada en la aldea. La habían recibido con sumo respeto, y agradecidos los servicios que brindaba como sacerdotisa para ayudarlos. Cuidaría de esta aldea y se marcharía cuando sus servicios no sean requeridos. Su presencia alejaba a cualquier demonio que quisiera atacar la misma, y el que se atrevía no volvía a intentarlo nuevamente.

Terminó de poner el ungüento y de vendar el brazo del hombre, quien le agradeció con una sonrisa. Kikyo no se la respondió, pero hacer aquello por las personas que más lo necesitan la hacía conectarse con su lado más humano. Con lo único humano que aún quedaba en ella, porque ya ni su cuerpo lo era.

El aire estaba volviéndose más denso, esa era otra prueba de que algo rondaba en el ambiente perturbando la efímera pasividad en las tierras. Un sonido bajo, que reconoció al instante, la hizo decidir al fin que era mejor alejarse un poco de la aldea e internarse en el bosque. Los aldeanos estarían bien, ella podía proteger la aldea.

El peligro no era inminente, pero igual no se confío en salir desprotegida. Siempre había sido una persona cautelosa.

La luz del sol comenzaba a filtrase entre medio de los árboles mientras se internaba en el bosque aledaño a la aldea. Volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido. Estaban llamándola.

—¿Qué sucede?

Su murmullo bajo provoco que las Shinidamachuu reaccionaran girando en un circulo cerrado, algo completamente nuevo en ellas, frente a su dueña. El bajo gemido que emitían se hizo un poco más agudo mientras giraban un poco más rápido. Lo hacían de forma sincronizada, y con una gracilidad digna de admirar.

Eran unas criaturas maravillosas, aunque sólo ella pudiera observarlas de esa forma.

Una de las Shinidamachuu rompió la formación, pero era como si en realidad no lo hubiera hecho porque ni bien salió del círculo el resto volvió a aliñarse siguiendo con su danza.

Kikyo extendió su mano y la frialdad de la conocida serpiente no le sorprendió cuando ésta rozó su cabeza contra la mano de la miko. No había otra mejor temperatura que esa. Ellas eran las encargadas de alimentarla, de proporcionarle su alimento. La frialdad que traía la muerte no la sorprendía. Ella misma estaba muerta, y ella misma en algún punto se alimentaba de esta misma.

Se alimentaba de las almas de la gente que había perecido.

—Dime.

La Shinidamachuu emitió nuevamente un gemido, la danza del resto aún no se había detenido pero sí volvía hacer más lenta, pausada. Observó fijamente a la serpiente y ésta se acercó hasta su oído derecho donde volvió a emitir un sólido agudo pero absolutamente bajo; como si estuviera susurrándole.

Los ojos de Kikyo volvieron a detenerse en la danza que se llevaba acabo algunos metros frente a ella y del suelo. Tenía que estar preparada.

La Shinidamachuu volvió a su ubicación y se reagrupo con las demás. La miko las observó otra vez antes de darse la vuelta y emprender el regreso. Ya la habían informado, cuando cayera la noche volvería a reunirse con ella.

El final… el final siempre estaba cerca.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

—No lo sé… —dudó Sango un momento y se sumergió en la terma hasta la barbilla—, creo que estás llevando esto al limite.

—¿Lo crees?

La duda en la pregunta de Kagome era evidente, una cosa era saber que el terco compañero que tenía como hanyou se opusiera, pero otra diferente era que su amiga lo hiciera. Quería colaborar. ¿Era tan complicada de entender su postura?

—Kagome, tu poder como sacerdotisa es increíble pero…

—¿Pero? —la alentó la joven a pesar que intuía como continuaría la frase.

—Intentas aprender en cinco días algo que puede llevarte meses, o incluso años.

—No voy a aprender en cinco días —se quejó, ¿acaso no era obvio que este era el quinto día de su entrenamiento?—. Kaede confía en mi y sabe que puedo hacerlo.

—También confío en ti —explicó con calma—, pero pienso que Kaede esta dejándose llevar y no cuida mucho de tu bienestar.

Y lo estaba haciendo, Sango lo sabía. Miraba la anciana miko de una forma a su amiga que llegaba a confundirla, no sabía si la miraba por lo que es o solo quería ver a un objeto en bruto que podría moldearse. No quería que Kaede confundiera a Kagome con su hermana a pesar de ser la primera la reencarnación de la segunda.

Kagome tenía una vida, una familia del otro lado del pozo. Kagome no pertenecía a esta época y Kaede muy en el fondo anhelaba retenerla pero ¿cómo que?

Simplemente como Kagome o porque añoraba la ausencia de hermana. ¿Porque la vida de esta había sido arrebatada injustamente?

No, no no; se negaba a pensar de esa forma en Kaede.

—Kaede sabe que puedo con ésto —reafirmó Kagome con convicción en la voz—. Se que puedo hacerlo, y voy hacerlo.

Sango suspiró y prefirió callarse, se sentó nuevamente dejando que sus rodillas sobresalieran al ras del agua.

—¿Tienes pensado que vas a decirle a Inuyasha?

¡Oh por Kami, Inuyasha! Lo había recordado esta mañana y ahora prácticamente había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. ¡No había pensado en qué decirle! Sólo se había imaginado un monologo de él en su cabeza, una y otra vez buena parte del día cuando dieron por concluida la sesión. Bien, aún estaba a tiempo…creía.

—¿Cuándo regresan? —preguntó de forma apresurada y casi se muerde la lengua por la rapidez.

—Kaede dijo que mañana estarían aquí.

___«_Estoy muerta_»_

Bien, bien, bien; aún había un poco de tiempo. Tenía todas sus neuronas, podía inventar algo para mañana. No había nada de que preocuparse…por ahora.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Eh? —Pestañeó varias veces y vio el semblante preocupado de Sango.

—Estás pálida —le informó estupefacta su compañera—, completamente.

Oh, genial; realmente eso era lo único que le faltaba. Estar pálida justo cuando se encontraba dentro de una terma donde su piel tendría que estar en realidad de una tonalidad rojiza por el calor que las rodeaba.

Se sumergió por completo, sin importarle que su pelo se mojara y permaneció unos momentos así. La exterminadora la miró con el entrecejo fruncido pero no dijo ni siquiera una palabra cuando volvió a la superficie.

Su comportamiento era extraño, nada ya podía empeorarlo.

Estaba comenzando a controlar mejor su poder espiritual, con un poco más de práctica lo manejaría casi a la perfección. Ahora podía ser útil en las batallas, ahora podía defenderse por si misma sin esperar que Inuyasha o en algunos casos Kouga…

No, hasta ahí llegaría con sus pensamientos. Le parecía aún mentira que sus sentimientos por Kouga cambian rotundamente, más aún teniendo a Inuyasha en su corazón. ¿Se podría _amar _a dos personas? ¿Realmente se podría hacer?

El youkai lobo le había mostrado quien era él, le había mostrado cuanto valía. La había hecho dependiente de él. La había arrastrado completamente a una vorágine de sentimientos desconocidas.

Aún quedaba el hecho de olvidarse por completo de Inuyasha, aún quedaba el hecho de entender el comportamiento del hanyou. Y ahora estaba más confundida que antes.

Confundida o no, extraña a Kouga. No había tenido ni una sola noticia de él…y eso estaba bien. Iba a protegerlo de ella misma, como él la había cuidado y protegido; pero eso no implicaba que una herida nueva y lacerante se abriera en su pecho cuando no lo veía. La misma ansiedad que sentía cuando Inuyasha estaba lejos. Las mismas dudas en su mente por su bienestar.

Pero no, no era el momento. Tenía que suprimir su dolor y sus dudas muy en el fondo de su mente y alma. Lo primordial era llevar al máximo posible su poder espiritual; y recién después, solo ahí enfrentar por fin cara a cara sus sentimientos.

Aunque ahora barajaba algunas teorías:

La primera: Que jamás lograría olvidar a Inuyasha, y Kouga había llegado a su vida en el momento más oportuno, pero depositando en el toda sus vanas esperanzas de ser amada y confundiéndola por completo.

La segunda: La segunda es que indiscutiblemente también se había enamorado de Kouga y en su corazón podía coexistir ambos sentimientos de amor. Entonces, en ese caso; ella se vería obligada ahora a tomar una decisión. Tendría que decidir por uno por el otro; que amor era dañino y que amor lograba salvarla; o quedarse sola.

La tercera y última opción era simple, su plan original pero con una variante: Olvidarse de Inuyasha y comenzar a vivir el amor que sentía por Kouga.

¿Cuál de las posibles opciones sería? ¿Eran sólo esas tres? o ¿podría haber cambios?

No sabía la respuesta por el momento, pero iba a averiguarla aunque le tocara sufrí en el camino.

El tiempo parecía correr para ella a la inversa.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Bien, no pensé que hoy terminaria esta capi pero acá esta. Estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, así que divido mi tiempo en este fic y el nuevo que estoy escribiendo. Gracias como siempre por sus reviews, no solo en este fic sino en los demás. Gracias por el apoyo.

Besos y que tengan una expendida semana.

**Lis**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capitulo ****VIII**

—¿Dudas de que se de cuenta?

Sango se rió bajo ante la ironía de la pregunta hecha por el pequeño zorro subido a su hombro. Kagome seguía paseándose frente a ellos como un youkai enfurecido sin saber bien para qué lugar correr y atacar.

No podía creer que solo _aquello_ se le ocurriera a su amiga.

—No… —se rió nuevamente—, para nada.

El pequeño se acopló a su risa y Kagome los observó un momento, por el rabillo del ojo, con el entrecejo fruncido. Ella sabia lo que ambos estaban pensando y murmurándose.

Pero claro, era ella la que literalmente se estaba asfixiando con esa ropa. Justo hoy en el Sengoku había una temperatura por encima de lo soportable…muy, muy por encima.

Por primera vez deseo que existiera un meteorólogo en este tiempo para que alguien pudiera alertarle sobre el clima. Igual ¿qué pretendía? Estaban en la estación más calurosa del año y ella estaba vestida para una nevada de temperatura bajo cero.

Tenía que sincerarse consigo misma, estaba exagerando. No estaba vestida para una nevada, pero si lo suficientemente cubierta de pies a cabeza para tener su propio y móvil sauna.

Los "milagros" que lograba un pantalón y una remera del mismo largo que la de su colegio, solo que mucho menos fresca. Lamentablemente su remera de colegio no combinaba con el pantalón, así que se vio en la obligación de cambiársela.

Estuvo a punto de matar de un infarto a su abuelo entrando de madrugada como un vándalo a su casa. Por suerte ni Souta ni su madre se despertaron. Pero su abuelo, su pobre abuelo se llevo un susto de muerte cuando la vio pasar, en sigilo, envuelta en la oscuridad de la casa.

Él solo había ido por un baso de agua y casi termina yendo a mejor vida.

Jamás podría olvidarse de aquello. ¡Por Kami, semejante susto casi lo mata!

Pero ahora tenía que concentrarse en lo primordial. ¿Qué demonios podía decirle a Inuyasha, cuando regresara, sobre su atuendo? A leguas se notaba que la vestimenta no tenía ninguna relación con el día de hoy.

Inuyasha podía ser muy observador…cuando se lo proponía.

¿Era mucho pedir a Kami que no notara la diferencia en el vestuario? Gimió de pura angustia.

Y si hoy más que nunca notaba ese "pequeño" detalle tenía que tener un plan B…No había plan B, no podía pensar en uno.

—¿Está…está….?-Tartamudeo el zorrito sin poder creer lo que escuchaba con sus desarrollados sentidos—, ¿….gruñendo?

El murmulló pareció volar y la aspereza en la mirada de Kagome hizo que el pequeño demonio se acurrucara en el hombro de Sango algo asustado cuando lo miró directamente. Era lo único que le faltaba para parecer un youkai por completo. Esa miraba solo la tenía cuando se enfadaba con Inuyasha y hasta él mismo con toda su arrogancia y poder temblaba al verla enfadada. Kagome no era Kagome cuando se transformaba.

—Me da miedo.

La exterminadora suspiró y acunó al pequeño en sus brazos. No iba a admitirlo pero hasta ella temía un poco ante la mirada de su amiga. Igual seguía creyendo que todo este teatro era innecesario, Inuyasha se enteraría de todas formas. Por las buenas o por las malas, siempre terminaba enterándose.

—Deberías calmarte un poco —sugirió Sango casi en un tono conciliador—. No deberías evadir el tema, sino enfrentarlo. Conoces a Inuyasha, al verte así podría malinterpretar todo y sus conclusiones raramente son correctas.

Sango había dado en lo que ella podía definir como "_Justo en la tecla_". Desde un primer momento había llevado a cabo su entrenamiento a escondidas del hanyou, desde un primer momento ella había estado mal. Siempre fue sincera con él, jamás le ocultaba nada de su vida y ahora estaba comenzándolo hacer.

Había cosas que debía ocultarle como por ejemplo…como por ejemplo. Suspiro; no era el momento de pensar en Kouga y en sus visitas.

Pero este "problema" si se lo veía desde otro punto de vista era absurdo. ¿Por qué ocultarle algo cuando diga lo que diga ella ya había tomado una decisión?

Iba a saber manipular a su antojo sus poderes espirituales le gustara o no a él. Había hecho de un grano de arena el desierto.

—Gracias, Sango.

Ambas jóvenes se sonrieron complacidas antes de que Kagome desapareciera dentro de la cabaña de Kaede.

—¡¿Qué has dicho, Kagome?

La saliva paso espesa por la garganta de la joven miko. Ella sabía que Inuyasha se mostraría inflexible pero era su vida, sus poderes espirituales y podía hacer con ellos lo que quisiera, aunque él y el mundo se le pusieran en contra.

—Tranquilízate, Inuyasha —Miroku, que hasta el momento había permanecido a varios centímetros del furioso hanyou, le palmeó el hombro—, no puedes impedir que la señorita Kagome practique con sus poderes espirituales.

La joven aludida le sonrío disimuladamente al darle una rápida mirada. Inuyasha se sacudió, de forma brusca, la mano del monje de su hombro y caminó un nuevo paso hasta la sacerdotisa plantándose casi cara a cara frente a ella.

—No tienes porque hacer é_sto —_gruñó entre dientes arrastrando la última palabra y clavándose las uñas de sus manos en las palmas—. Puedo protegerte.

—Lo sé —siseó ella con la misma molestia en la voz. No iba a dejarse convencer por él—. Voy hacerlo de todos modos, Inuyasha.

Un gruñido gutural escapó del pecho de él y entrecerró los ojos por un momento retrocediendo un paso. Miroku volvió a poner una mano en su hombro, pero esta vez sus dedos se cerraros sobre la tela del kasode mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en el perfil del semi-demonio.

En las lagunas doradas de los ojos del hanyou, podía notar un atisbo de su parte de demonio. Aquel rojo color escarlata en sus ojos mientras gruñía casi fuera de sí y la observaba con furia. Nunca lo había visto fuera de sus casillas por una simple pelea con ella; pero ahora…ahora parecía todo lo contrario.

Inuyasha volvió a gruñir, pero esta vez fue tan ronco y profundo que los vellos de su nuca se erizaron por completo; de la misma forma que sucedía cuando estaba bajo una amenaza desconocida. Los dedos de Miroku se transformaron en una cárcel cuando las sustituyeron ambas manos sujetando el brazo del semi-demonio.

Kagome retrocedió un paso alarmada por la escena, el aura que desprendía Inuyasha no era la de siempre.

—¿_Por qué_?, ¿p_or qué_?

La mirada de él había dejado de estar clavada en sus ojos, ahora vagaba por las partes de piel visible que dejaba su uniforme de colegio nuevamente puesto. Cada uno de sus raspones, de sus moretones ahora eran visibles para él.

Por suerte Inuyasha no podía observar su pecho o sus brazos cubiertos.

—¡¿Por qué demonios quieres hacer ésto? —gritó Inuyasha y avanzó un nuevo paso seguido con Miroku fuertemente sujetando su brazo—. ¡¿Por qué demonios te empeñas en arriesgar tu vida innecesariamente?

¿Arriesgar su vida? Ella no lo veía como arriesgar la vida, lo veía como una nueva forma de ser mucho más fuerte, de poder ayudar a todos. No era una inútil, y no era una carga; por eso iba a demostrarlo.

—¡Sólo tienes que preocuparte por los fragmentos!

Preocuparse por los fragmentos…por los fragmentos. Otra vez le reafirmaba que sólo para él era un simple detector de fragmentos, algo que podía reemplazarse con facilidad si solo le digiera que de ahora en adelante Kikyo se encargaría de todo.

—Eso es todo… —Murmuró Kagome con la mirada gacha—, es sólo eso…sólo soy eso.

Aún no podía olvidarlo, aún no sabía cómo hacer para odiarlo; aún después de todo era capaz de seguir amándolo.

Por más que se esforzara, por más que intentara ser más fuerte, por más que quisiera ser mas dúctil a la hora de la batalla, por más que hiciera lo que hiciera él siempre la observaría como una simple chiquilla que sólo servía para ver y purificar los fragmentos de la perla que ella misma fragmentos en miles de pedazos. Ella no pedía que Inuyasha la amara, ella sólo quería que él la tomara como un igual.

Que la viera verdaderamente como parte del grupo.

—Kagome.

¿Por qué ahora su voz sonaba dubitativa? ¿Por qué sonaba casi asustado? ¿Por qué lo escuchaba tan lejos?

Otra vez esa descarga que se impulsaba a través de su cuerpo, solo que esta vez…esta vez no era la misma descarga de las veces que practicaba junto con Sango y la anciana Kaede. Esta vez era diferente.

Más fuerte. Más vívida.

Parecía cortar su piel, cortar su alma. La estaba envolviendo, y aunque su cabeza pulsaba como otras veces era como si con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba una parte de su alma abandonara su cuerpo. Sentía como si algo del exterior estuviera invadiendo su cuerpo y sacando algo de ella.

Sí, la dejaba sin aire y le costaba sostenerse; pero esa fuerza que corría por cada extremidad de su cuerpo; que sentía en cada poro del mismo la estaba alimentando.

—Sólo eso…sólo eso —volvió a murmurar y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Apretó su mandíbula cuando la corriente fue más fuerte y cerró sus palmas tratando de mantenerla en su sitio, aunque estaba creída que podía escapar por cada poro de su cuerpo.

—¡Kagome!

¿Por qué estaba asustado?

Kagome gritó; aunque su propio sonido no llego a dañar sus tímpanos y le sorprendió, entre el dolor y la negrura que se estaba convirtiendo su mente, en lo lejos que le resulto. Era de la misma forma que sentía la voz de Inuyasha

—¡No te atrevas a tocarla, Inuyasha!

Ahora escuchaba a la anciana Kaede, pero también estaba bajo ese influjo. Trato de buscarla cuando levanto la mirada del suelo, pero era como andar a ciegas. La oscuridad la cubría aunque aún sentía sobre ella su escudo, su corriente.

—Es increíble, ella es increíble.

El tono de admiración de Kaede volvió a llegarle a sus oídos; y a pesar de intentar guiarse por la voz de la anciana para ubicarla en la oscuridad, sólo encontraba aquello.

Más y más oscuridad.

___«_—Solo tienes que preocuparte por los fragmentos._»_

Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas para volverlas a derramar y la mandíbula nuevamente se le contrajo. Sólo sentía dolor y desesperanza.

—Con ella no podrás, Inuyasha…con ella no.

Quería sentir jubilo como el que había en la voz de Kaede cuando le decía esas palabras a Inuyasha. Pero para ella pedir eso era demasiado, ya desearlo era mucho.

—¡Kagome!

Un gruñido, un sollozo a la lejos y un nuevo quejido de dolor completamente agudo. Ella no era la que sufría; alguien más lo estaba haciendo.

—¡No, Inuysha!

—¡Inuyasha!

¿Por qué la negativa de Kaede? ¿Por la suplica en la voz de Sango?

Ya no podía controlar más aquellos sentimientos. Intentó entender y razonar entre la oscuridad, la aprehensión y la fuerza.

Un nuevo grito de dolor agudo y las palmas de sus manos se cerraron sobre algo, o sobre alguien.

—¡Suéltala, Inuyasha!

Otra vez ese grito…otra vez. Era Inuyasha quien gritaba de esa forma, y era la anciana Kaede quien le gritaba a él.

Unos brazos se ciñeron con fuerza a su cintura, y ella aferró los ante brazos de él con sus manos. Inuyasha pareció convulsionar junto con el crujido de algo al romperse.

—Perdóname, Kagome, por favor perdóname.

La fuerza que la alimentaba desapareció, su cabeza dejo de pulsar, el alma pareció regresar a su cuerpo; y aunque el susurro era en un jadeo lo pudo escuchar con claridad antes de sentir que las únicas fuerzas que le quedaban para mantenerse en pie desaparecían.

Luego, otra vez la negrura.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

La anciana rápidamente se limpió las manos observando de soslayo a la persona que había impedido que la energía de la joven sacerdotisa que descansaba inconsciente justo a ella despertara por completo.

Tenía que admitir que la fuerza del poder de Kagome llegaba a asustarla un poco, de la misma forma que la asombraba. La miko tenía en su interior un poder que ni siquiera ella misma era consciente, ni siquiera sabía cómo manejarlo. No sabía que los sentimientos de la joven podían ser tan fuertes como para despertarlos de esa forma. Ahora más que nunca había que actuar con precaución. Inuyasha había cruzado una brecha que de por si ya era angosta. Inuyasha había poco a poco llegado a su límite a lo largo de todos estos años, y ahora había dañado nuevamente a la miko con sus palabras.

Debía agradecerle al final de cuentas, sin él Kagome jamás hubiera descubierto la mecha de su poder y mucho menos se hubiera decidido a ejercitarlo hasta querer lograr manejarlo. Sin las palabras hirientes del hanyou que habían marcado el corazón y alma de la joven sacerdotisa jamás su poder se hubiera despertado.

Ahora corría por las venas de Kagome como una vorágine sin control. En su larga vida había visto a miles de sacerdotisas caer por su propio poder, la oscuridad de sus corazones las había llevado a perecer; pero Kagome era una persona diferente. Más que nunca tenía que comenzar un entrenamiento intensivo con ella. Más que nunca Kagome debía conocer su poder.

—¿Sucede algo, Sango?

La exterminadora no desvió la mirada, la mantuvo el mayor tiempo posible antes de volver a intentar dejar el brazo derecho de Inuyasha inmovilizado y firme entre la tela que lo envolvía por completo y se anudaba al cuello del hanyou.

Había que rever un nuevo punto, Sango no iba a volver a ayudarlas; ella no iba a permitir que su amiga se hiciera más daño, era suficiente con la pequeña muestra de hoy. Pero la exterminadora no comprendía, no entendía que ello solo perjudicaría a su amiga. Kagome tenía derecho a conocer la magnitud de su poder; y por más que ella se negara a ayudarla en los entrenamientos; iba a seguir adelante. Estaba segura que Kagome quería ahora mucho más saber sobre él.

—Sé que quieres decirme algo, Sango —comentó Kaede mientras pasaba una compresa fría por la frente de Kagome. Ésta se revolvió en el futón.

Inuyasha se encontraba dormido contra un rincón de la pequeña cabaña, el monje Miroku estaba con Shipou afuera. Solo eran ambas. Era el momento perfecto.

Sango permaneció callada.

—He escuchado siempre todo lo que tienes que decirme —continuó la anciana de forma convincente—. Soy vieja y conozco esa mirada en tus ojos. Algo te molesta.

¿Si algo le molestaba? Claro que había algo que le molestaba, pero no era sólo una molestia, era una intuición de "algo", como si una pieza faltara en el rompecabezas. No quería pensar en la anciana Kaede de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, pero su comportamiento no le gustaba.

No parecía la misma Kaede preocupada por el bienestar de cada uno de ellos, y particularmente en el su amiga. Era como si sólo la viera con un objeto que pudiera moldear para su uso personal.

Conclusiones apresuradas o no, iba a indagar sobre el tema; y Kaede sabia muy bien que algo le estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué dilatar el momento?

—No creo que sea conveniente para Kagome usar sus poderes…por un tiempo.

Kaede frunció los labios, los años de experiencia en su haber le decían que la exterminadora no había querido decir «Por un tiempo»; simplemente había sido una táctica para convencerla. Sango veía un problema en la salud de Kagome o en su estado físico-emocional si seguía explorando.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirió alzando una ceja mientras acomodaba unos traviesos cabellos de la miko aún en el futón.

—La prueba de hace unos momentos es convincente.

—No lo creo —le refutó rápidamente—; más bien es todo lo contrario. Es demasiado el poder de Kagome y ahora que ha despertado…

—¿Despertado? —preguntó incrédula mirándola con estupefacción—. Mi padre me enseño todo acerca de ser una exterminadora, sé poco sobre mikos; pero sé lo suficiente para saber que ésto no esta bien, anciana Kaede.

—Tú lo has dicho, Sango, no sabes nada acerca de ésto.

El rostro de por si arrugado de Kaede se llenó de nuevas arrugas al observar con recelo a la exterminadora. No era quien para cuestionar sobre un tema que sabía en exactitud. Ella era una sacerdotisa experimentaba, sabía qué hacer y contra qué estaba tratando.

—No lo sabré como bien usted dice, pero aún veo bien —murmuró con los dientes apretados por la rabia. Ella no reacciona así y mucho menos frente a una persona como Kaede; pero no podía permitir esta locura—. Por suerte Inuyasha es un hanyou, se recupera rápido de las heridas.

—Le advertí que no se acercara.

—Ese no es punto —su voz se alzo sobre la de la anciana—, el punto es que el poder de Kagome le quebró el brazo cuando la sujeto.

—Sólo tiene que aprender a controlarlo y controlarse. Las emociones en una sacerdotisa es la fuente principal.

Sango no creía estar escuchando bien, la anciana Kaede no podía estar encontrando excusas a algo que no tenía ningún tipo de justificación. ¿Llevaría a Kagome demasiado lejos?

—No tienes porque preocuparte, Sango —prosiguió Kaede cuando la exterminadora frente a ella seguía en silencio—. Ella recién está comenzando a descubrir una porción de su poder, la primera parte del mismo. Aún le falta mucho por aprender —dirigió una mirada hacia el rostro pacifico que descansaba a su lado, hacia la pequeña muchacha que yacía dormida—. Si el entrenamiento de Kagome se suspende y vuelve a repetirse nuevamente este episodio, ¿qué crees que sucederá?

Rápidamente la visión de Kagome envuelta por completo en un aura violácea, con los ojos completamente negros y perdidos en la nada; con aquellas lágrimas que se secaban en sus mejillas luego de mojarlas, con el rostro lleno de dolor. La misma visión solo que multiplicada; una Kagome que era capaz de extender su escudo y matar sin ni siquiera mover un solo músculo a todos los de la aldea. Una Kagome sumida en la inconsciencia, una Kagome que esta vez o podía ser rescatada.

Una Kagome que podía llegar a dejar que su alma sea envenenada.

Sango respiró sonoramente, de pronto sus pulmones estaban faltos de ese aire necesario para poder vivir. Las aletas de su nariz se extendieron tomando del ambiente todo lo que le era permitido. Como si fuera su primera bocanada de aire.

Si su visión llegaba a suceder todos tendrían que luchar contra ella hasta matarla. No habría otra forma de detenerla.

Ella… ella; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No habría otra manera, la visión era muy vívida como para pasarla por alto.

—Veo que me has entendido.

¿Acaso había malinterpretado a Kaede? ¿Acaso pensó que sólo veía a su amiga como un objeto o alguna especie de diamante en bruto?

—Sango…Sango.

Unos brazos la envolvieron protectoramente desde los hombros, no había notado que su cuerpo tiritaba a causa de un frío inexistente. Era prefería tiritar de frío antes que imaginar acabar con sus propias manos con Kagome; de la misma forma que años atrás su hermano bajo la influencia de Naraku había acabado con su familia, incluso casi con ella misma. Los ojos de Kagome se parecían esta tarde tanto a los de su hermano aquella vez.

No iba a permitir que eso sucediera, ni iba a permitirlo.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

—Ya déjalo.

La aspereza en su voz le dolía, pero sentía que era lo único que podía hacer por él a estas alturas. Estaba tan consternada, pensaba que había entrado en algún universo paralelo. Quería volver a su mundo, quería volver a su universo y se sentía luchar contra la corriente; por más que nadara horas sin descanso jamás llegaba a la orilla, a su lugar.

Él sujetó sus manos con una sola, su presión no era fuerte ni dolía; aunque ¿qué más podía dolerle? Lo había lastimado inconscientemente, había utilizado su poder contra él.

—Mírame.

El pedido de él dicho en voz tan baja y algo dulce la hacia sentir peor. Ella no quería ésto, ella quería olvidarlo, no quería ilusionarse más. Ya había dejado bien en claro que lo olvidaría a su modo, no iba a olvidarlo si para eso tenía que lastimarlo.

No levanto la mirada. Sólo la mantuvo en su brazo herido como si la vista en él pudiera crear una especie de capsula sobre ella y alejarla de la realidad.

—Mírame.

Su voz era un arrullo, algo tan simple que llegaba a perderse con el viento; era algo sumamente hermoso y delicado. Era algo absolutamente tan frágil que parecía decirle que pronto iba a dañarse.

Si sólo se le digiera que podía conservar una sola cosa en la otra vida, era ésto lo que ella conservaría. Un recuerdo de su voz y del color de sus ojos. Estaba tan hondo en su corazón que costaría sacarlo, si es que llegaba a sacarlo alguna vez de aquel órgano vital.

Tal vez había nacido para amar a más de un hombre, tal vez su corazón podía dividirse en dos y amarlo tanto a él como a Kouga; o solo tal vez los amaba de una forma diferente. Era una Kagome diferente para cada una de ellos, una pertenecía al hanyou y otra al youkai.

No había tenido antes las respuestas y mucho menos ahora. Sabía sólo una cosa, ambas no podían coexistir. En algún momento ella tendría que elegir qué parte de ella viviría y qué parte moriría.

—Por favor, mírame.

Él jamás pedía por favor, jamás se rebajaba a tanto. Era orgulloso por naturaleza, y esa naturaleza de él algunas veces le encantaba. No siempre amaba esa característica pero tenía que admitir que existían variantes para la palabra orgullo y es por eso que lograba adorar esa característica en él.

Pero… ¿Por qué el buscaba su mirada cuando ella no podía devolvérsela?

Inuyasha era así. Quería cosas de ella cuando ella no podía dárselas. Porque no se atrevía a dárselas.

Miedo a encontrar compasión, miedo a encontrar perdón, miedo a encontrar una justificación. No importara cuantas veces Kaede le repitiera que la culpa no había sido de ella, que era seguro que ese episodio ocurriera ahora que estaba comenzando a manipular verdaderamente su poder; poder que ahora comenzaba a asustarle.

Había sido capaz de dañar a Inuyasha, y si era capaz de eso, ¿Habría dañado a sus amigos, o a la propia gente de la aldea?

Tenía tanto que conocer, que aprender de su poder.

—Suéltame, Inuyasha.

A ella su voz le había resultado convincente, sacándola del último resquicio de fuerza que quedaba en su interior. Lo escuchó soltar el aire con desanimo y murmurar algo inaudible que a pesar de la cercanía no pudo entender.

—No lo haré hasta que me mires.

¡Por Kami! Siempre tan necio, siempre teniendo que tener la última palabra; siempre queriendo ganar la batalla. Le estaba pidiendo algo simple y tonto, algo que a estas horas le resultaba imposible. A ella no le conformaba saber que por su condición de hanyou sanaba mucho más rápido, que sus heridas no tenían ningún valor. No le importaba eso, lo había lastimado y eso era lo que verdaderamente y únicamente le importaba.

No había sido otro demonio, no había sido el propio Naraku, no sabía sido otra persona; solo había sido ella.

La chiquilla que con quince años prometió permanecer a su lado, la misma que lloró por él, la misma que se preocupó, la misma que descubrió que lo amaba. Esa misma chiquilla lo había lastimado.

—Quiero curarte.

—Siempre tan tonta —él tiró suavemente de sus muñecas y pronto la sintió tensarse por completo—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que mi cuerpo no es como el de los humanos?

—Eso es lo que menos me importa, Inuyasha —se mordió el labio inferior y luchó contra el repentino deseo de levantar la mirada y clavar sus ojos en lo suyos—; déjame por favor curarte.

—No voy a dejarte curar algo que está sano.

—Estará sano cuando deje de estar vendado.

—Es mi cuerpo, es mi brazo y digo que está sano —reafirmó con convicción y volvió a tirar de ella—. ¿No lo entiendes? Está s-a-n-o, tonta.

—¡Basta de comportarte como un niño! —le gritó exasperada por su comportamiento y lo miró fijamente—. Quieras o no voy a curar tu brazo. ¿Me has entendido?

Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente y soltó sus muñecas. Kagome se ruborizó al instante al darse cuanta que fácilmente había caído en el juego del hanyou. Lo había mirado tal y como él quería. Cuando se lo proponía podía resultar muy listo.

Estaba comenzando a sentir abrumada.

—¡No! —exclamó él cuando Kagome intento volver a bajar su mirada—. ¿Por qué demonios quieres siempre ser la culpable de todo? ¿Por qué demonios te culpas?

—Porque es mi culpa.

—No lo es —rugió y sostuvo su barbilla por miedo de que escapara de su mirada—. Solo alguien tan tonta como tú puede responder esa tontería.

—No es ninguna tontería —sujetó la mano de él que se encontraba en su barbilla con una de las suyas y la alejó lo suficiente—, hubiera podido lastimar a Sango, a Shipou, al monje Miroku y a toda la aldea inclusive.

Kagome se reincorporó de donde estaba arrodillada junto al hanyou, y volteó el rostro hacia el cielo que comenzaba a matizar sobre ellos. No podía ver las cosas tan simples como las quería ver Inuyasha.

—Fek, no hubiera permitido que sucediera absolutamente nada.

—Estoy segura de eso, confío en ti —pero.. ¿confiaba en ella? Sin entrenamiento no podía confiar en ella—. Tendría que haberme imagina que al ser la reencarnación de Kikyo tendría este poder —reclinó levemente la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró—. No quiero ser una amenaza andante, voy a aprender a manipular mis poderes.

— Sácate esa estúpida idea de la mente, Kagome —una de sus manos se cerró en el ante brazo de la joven—. No sé qué demonios te ha metido esa anciana en la cabeza pero no es necesario, yo puedo…

—Ajá… —la comisura de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa fingida cuando lo interrumpió—, pero soy yo la que no puedo con ésto, Inuyasha.

Tal vez él no entendía la ambigüedad de sus palabras, y era mejor que no las entendiera. El agarre de él se volvió nulo y la soltó dejándola libre. Inuyasha podía perdonarla y hasta arriesgarse, pero ella no era así.

¿Había algún camino, alguna opción que no doliera?

No siempre se podía no sufrir, muchas de las decisiones dañaban a las personas. Si la fuente del poder de una sacerdotisa era sus emociones, aquellas que provenían de la propia alma y del corazón, tenía que encontrar una forma de equilibrar su universo.

Aún quedaban miles de incógnitas y miles de respuestas más.

Si seguía al lado de Inuyasha era posible que hasta no encontrar ese centro volviera a reaccionar con alguna palabra de él.

Había un lugar a donde podía ir. Había una persona que le daría un poco de la paz que buscaba…había una persona que siempre la recibiría.

Mentalmente sonrío con timidez.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Si hay algo que me costo fue escribir este capítulo, digamos que mi inspiración no esta en uno de sus mejores días. Gracias por los reviews en el cap anterior y por dedicarle un poquito de su tiempo a este fic.

Honestamente espero que para el próximo capítulo mi inspiración haya regrasado de donde sea que se metió.

Besos y cuidence mucho. Que tengan unos excelentes días.

**_Lis-Sama_**


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo ****IX**

Solo Kami sabía la forma que encararía aquello.

Llevaba dos días dándole vueltas al asunto, llevaba dos días sin dormir. Cuando la idea había llegado a su cabeza sólo se limito a sonreír mentalmente abstrayéndose por unos momentos de la realidad. Por eso había preferido tomarse las cosas con calma y meditar verdaderamente el asunto.

Esta vez el motivo de su partida era diferente pero, de igual modo, sentía que estaba alejándose de sus obligaciones primordiales. Sin ella en el grupo no habría quien viera o sintiera los fragmentos, mucho menos purificarlos con un simple toque de su mano.

La búsqueda y recolección de los fragmentos era lo primordial, y uno de los lazos que la mantenía atada al grupo; pero tampoco podía seguir en el mismo cuando era ella y sus propias emociones las que se habían transformado en una bomba de tiempo capaz de acabar con cualquiera a su alrededor.

No podía y no debía volver a exponer a sus amigos de cara a la muerte a pesar de convivir con ella día tras días.

Todos los detalles estaban planeados, hasta el más mínimo; sólo le restaba tomar valor.

Acomodó al durmiente Shipou en su regazo, que murmuró algo entre sueños e hizo un pequeño mohín de enfado. Le sonrió con ternura. Le traía cierto aire de paz velar sus sueños, observarlo dormir tan plácidamente sin problemas. Admiraba la fortaleza del pequeño niño.

—Creo… —carraspeó un poco al notar el leve temblor de su voz. Era más difícil de lo que pensaba—, creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Tres pares de ojos, de diferente color, se cernieron sobre ella al instante. De todos, Inuyasha parecía el más atento a las próximas palabras que soltaría. Sabía que él no iba a preguntarle un por qué, por lo menos no por el momento.

—Presiento que será la mejor para todos —soltó apresuradamente excusándose—. No me marchare definitivamente.

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces? —preguntó Sango con claras evidencias de intentar comprender el repentino comportamiento de su amiga—. Si te marchas a tu época…

—No me marcharía a mi época.

El repentino silencio que había dejado sus palabras en el ambiente le resulto incomodo. Sango intercambió una fugar mirada con el monje Miroku, y éste por el rabillo del ojo observó el rostro impoluto del hanyou. Parecía un poema. La mezcla de incredulidad, tristeza y furia en sus ojos era equilibrada.

Él, mejor que todos, sabía a que otro lugar podía acudir Kagome si se trataba de no ir a su época.

—Lo veo innecesario —continuó la exterminadora, cortando el incomodo silencio que se había formado—. No tienes porque marcharte, Kagome.

—Pienso que la señorita Kagome está en lo correcto.

Todos, incluso Inuyasha que luego de las últimas palabras de la miko no había dejado de mirarla, observaron el semblante calmado y meditabundo del monje.

—Déjenme explicarle —pidió contemplando el rostro de la sacerdotisa—, creo llegar a comprender sus razones a la perfección y, pese a la negativa de algunos _presentes —a_rrastró la última palabra y sus ojos se movieron rápido al rostro del hanyou para luego desviarlo igual de rápido—, no podemos ser egoístas y exponerla a un peligro al cual no podemos ayudarla.

La frente de Inuyasha se pobló de arrugas y las aletas de su nariz se extendieron al inspirar sonoramente.

—Gracias —sonrió Kagome levemente. Era importante para ella saber la opinión de todos. Miró a Sango con suplica—. Sango, ¿tú…?

—Tal vez no sea lo mejor, pero se nota que lo necesitas.

La voz de la exterminadora era casi de completa resignación, muy en el fondo y pese a las palabras convincentes del monje, pensaba que aquello era una locura. Igual Kagome contaba con su voto de confianza.

—Inuyasha, ¿y tú que…?

—Kef, has lo que se te venga en gana.

El hanyou fue una figura difusa de color rojo y plata a la vista de los presentes. Atravesó la esterilla de la puerta interrumpiendo abruptamente la pregunta de Kagome y gruñendo la respuesta.

La miko no se atrevió a seguirlo, no había nada más que él o ella pudieran decir. Las cosas ya estaban claras y su decisión estaba tomada. Le pesara o no a Inuyasha, ella se marcharía un tiempo con Kouga.

Le dolía lastimarlo pero era lo mejor. Inconscientemente se dijo que era lo mejor.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

—Podrías llevarte a Kirara.

Una sola palabra más y terminaría siendo seducida por la idea.

—No es necesario.

—¿Estás segura?

Sus labios formaron una línea. Mentalmente, y una parte de ella misma, le decía que estaba actuado como una cobarde; estaba huyendo del problema, pero ¿cómo huir del problema cuando uno mismo lo era?

—Completamente…

Sango contuvó un suspiro mientras sus brazos caían con desgana, ya había hecho todo lo que estaba al alcance de sus manos; de ahora en adelante solo su amiga tomaría las riendas de cómo quería llevar su vida. Hasta un punto estaba actuando drásticamente, Kagome no se marchaba definitivamente, ni muchos menos se marchaban a su época donde ella no tenía acceso. Se marchaba con el youkai lobo.

—La anciana Kaede cree que es una locura —le resultaba raro decir el nombre de la anciana sacerdotisa protectora de la aldea, pero todo se debía a que estaba interponiendo el bienestar de su amiga—. Igualmente lo único que le importa es que continúes con el entrenamiento.

—Sango… —su voz se llenó de cierta persuasión y un tinte cansino. No quería más discusiones, no quería más peleas—, saluda a todos de mi parte.

—Nos vemos donde acordamos.

Kagome dio dos pasos hacia atrás antes de girar sobre si misma. Otra vez estaba lejos de sus amigos, otra vez estaba huyendo de Inuyasha. Las circunstancias eran otras, el momento también era otro, pero al final de cuenta todo podía encasillarse en una sola palabra….Daño.

No había un daño sentimental, o por lo menos uno que él no pudiera superar, había un daño físico que tenía que evitar. Evitaría dañar a Inuyasha, evitaría que sus sentimientos muchas veces dañados tomaran su cuerpo sin control para lastimarlo.

Era la única forma que conocía viable para protegerlo, y protegerse a ella misma.

Él estaba herido, lo había lastimado con su decisión de acompañar a Kouga por un tiempo; le había mostrado en cierta forma que no era capaz de protegerla, por lo menos de ella misma. Su pecho parecía estar siendo desgarrado pero también parecía estar siendo curado. Pensar que aún se dividía entre la enfermedad y la cura, entre Inuyasha y Kouga, y entre si amaba o no a este último. Todo, absolutamente todo le estaba resultando inverosímil.

Es por ello, que de momento, la parte de ella que buscaba la verdad en sus sentimientos iba a estar bajo una especie de sueño profundo. Lo primordial ahora era controlar sus poderes, lo importante era ondear dentro de ella misma y tomar sólo los sentimientos "buenos" para convertirlos en su fuente de energía.

Aún sin estar segura del lugar al que se estaba dirigiendo sus pies parecían conocer el camino que ella no podía ver en su mente pero, sobre todo, a pesar del candado auto-impuesto a sus dudas y nuevos sentimientos, ellos parecieron aflorar de su reciente letargo cuando una ventisca de aire rozo el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo al pasar por su lado y terminar de dejar a unos diez pasos de su poción la figura masculina que inconscientemente ansiaba volver a ver pronto.

Ambos se sonrieron al mismo tiempo, como si hubiera sido hace años que se hubieran regalado la última sonrisa.

Kagome sabía que con Kouga sobrara las palabras, había aprendido a leerla como un libro abierto y por eso no le extraño ver como él extendía su mano hasta ella para que la tomara y pudiera subirse a su espalda.

El youkai lobo había vuelto a salvarla como aquella primera noche.

Ante ella se abría un largo y arduo camino. Tenía que fortalecerse, y esperaba que Inuyasha lograra por fin comprenderla, mucho más ahora que se encontraba solo para meditar abiertamente sobre el tema.

Conociéndolo como lo conocía tal vez ahora se estaría arrepintiendo de no haberse despedido de ella, o de negarse a dirigirle la palabra luego de que saliera de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede la pasada noche.

Le había dolido y aún le dolía, pero entendía su postura y lo que sea que estuviera pasando en estos momentos por su mente. Jamás podría fantasear con el amor del hanyou, pero si podía fantasear con un cariño que más que fantasía era verdadero y que ni siquiera el recuerdo de Kikyo podía con él. Se había ganado un pequeño lugar en su testarudo corazón.

Tomó entre sus manos la mano del youkai completamente segura de sus acciones y dispuesta a enfrentar lo que sucediera.

Tenía una meta he iba a cumplirla

**Continuara...**

* * *

Lamento la demora y lo corto del capítulo, pero entre en una desgana total de escritura; mas que desgana esuna falta de inspiración con respecto a este fic. Por un momento pense en pausarlo, pero sabia que si lo hacia lo mas probable es que terminara inconcluso y quien sabe cuando pueda terminarlo. Tengo ideas para un nuevo proyecto que voy a tomármelo con completa calma; además porque la trama tengo la sensacion que va hacer un poco rebuscada. Me meto en cosas complicadas.

Así que bueno, el fic novoy a pausarlo pero si voy a demorarme en subir los próximos capítulos. Igualmente no pienso que paselos veinte caps, aunque todavía no estoy segura en si de cuantos va a tener en definitiva. Otra vez lamento las molestias y gracias por los reviews, alertas, etc...especialmente por el apoyo.

Cuidence mucho y nos estamos leyendo. Tal vez los sorprenda y vuelva antes de lo esperado XP

**_Lis_**


	10. Capítulo X

**Capitulo ****X**

Una brecha en la barrera espiritual le permitió el paso. Sus pies se movieron con cautela entre la hierba que pisaba. Había venido a buscar respuestas.

Sus recuerdos eran borrosos y en algún punto de los mismos se perdían sumiéndolo en la nada absoluta, como si hubiera perdido la consciencia en algún momento. Entre las sombras de sus recuerdos había intentado completar esa pared negra que se alzaba en su mente cuando quería ir más allá de un cierto punto.

No le sorprendió ver el rostro pasivo de nívea piel, ni tampoco la postura despreocupada de la mujer. Ella ya no lograba sorprenderlo, había conocido a ambas mujeres que compartían una misma figura; porque no podía llamar cuerpo humano al recipiente de rasgos femeninos. Era como un espejismo, un espejismo demasiado palpable y real que lo odiaba y lo amaba con la misma intensidad según el parecer de ella, y más fuerte el primero según el parecer de él.

Tal vez hoy no encontraría todas las respuestas que deseaba poseer, tal vez hoy se marcharía con más interrogantes, pero no se iría hasta poder saber aunque sea solo una pequeña cosa mas, sólo quería saber un poco más de aquello que su mente no había podido registrar.

—Te estaba esperando, Inuyasha.

Su tono de voz monocorde lo hizo sonreír de soslayo. No, ya nada podía sorprenderle.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Fuego uno, Kagome cero.

Sus labios cubrieron rápidamente el dedo recién quemado tratando de apaciguar inútilmente el ardor. Lo retiró con una mueca de dolor cuando sintió el ardor intensificarse por el calor de su boca. Ella, que luchaba contra demonios de todos los tamaños y tipos, que vivía expuesta a cualquier situación de peligro y que había recibido heridas más peligrosas que aquella se estaba comportando como una niña.

Lo peor de todo es que al youkai parecía caerle en gracia.

—¿Qué? —le exigió saber moviendo su mano repetidas veces imitando cuando quería abanicarse.

Kouga inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, lo suficiente para que su mano pudiera sostenerla, y quitó la sonrisa, aunque conservando la gracia en sus ojos.

—Nada.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior y lo observó con recelo, a ella no le hacia la más minima gracia. Se sentó en el suelo de forma brusca conteniendo la exclamación que quiso escaparse de sus labios ante el crujido de su cuerpo prácticamente estrellándose contra el suelo. Kouga soltó un siseo bajo. Si los demonios no fueran tan resistentes ahora mismo se estaría vengando.

—¿Puedo?

Los ojos de la miko se entrecerraron y frunció el ceño. La voz de Kouga tenía un tinte cómico y burlón. ¡Claro, la gran sacerdotisa protectora de la perla no sabia encender el fuego!, la única llama que había podido crear solo sirvió para quemarle el dedo antes de volver a apagarse. Era todo un gran acontecimiento.

El youkai lobo se inclinó, tomo dos ramas de la pequeña montaña y las colocó dentro del círculo creado con piedras. Giró una sobre otra y antes de que Kagome pudiera seguir observando el proceso el fuego ya estaba ardiendo.

—Suertudo —murmuró para sí misma y Kouga le respondió con una nueva y amplia sonrisa.

A Kagome le pareció escuchar mascullar por parte del youkai algo como «Par de idiotas» mientras se levantar rápidamente. Mentalmente se rió siguiendo con el pequeño labor de acomodar todo para la cena. No tenía que utilizar mucho la lógica para saber porqué de repente el jocoso demonio ahora mantenía el ceño fruncido y miraba furioso un punto fijo. Ella no podía escucharlos pero si podía imaginarse porque ambos estaban retrasándose.

Le pareció ver a lo lejos como la copa de uno de los árboles se movía seguida de un estruendo, y una bandada de pájaros levantaba vuelo alarmados al ver su refugio atacado.

Kouga bufó y ella emitió una risa casi silenciosa.

La miko contempló con una sonrisa los ojos que ahora se posaban sobre los suyos con algo de enojo pero que poco a poco se contagiaron del estado de ánimo tan alegre y relajado que ella misma poseía. La frente masculina dejó de estar poblada de arrugas y los labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cómplice. Era algo tan simple pero a su vez algo tan fuerte para Kagome, la calidez que Kouga podía brindarle con una mirada o mueca en sus labios era todo lo que necesitaba. Ellos habían aprendido a conectarse más haya de todo.

Ella había aprendido a conocerlo y dejarse disfrutar, por primera vez, de su compañía, de la convivencia, de la forma tan sencilla pero única con la que Kouga la trataba. Al lado de él las penas parecían irrelevantes, los miedos no existían y si bien aún no comprendía del todo los dictámenes de su corazón, no se estaba cerrando y mucho menos se estaba negando a la posibilidad de un nuevo amor. Lo único claro era sus sentimientos hacia Inuyasha, todo lo que le profesaba a pesar del dolor que podía causarle, a pesar de su esperanza por olvidarlo; aún así ella no iba a cerrase al amor.

—¡Señora Kagome!

El youkai lobo de ojos celestes volvió a bufar mientras volteaba el rostro para observar a sus recién llegados compañeros. Ambos llevaban la mano derecha levantaba meciéndola de un lado al otro en forma de saludo. Desde que Kagome había decidido estar con ellos siempre era lo mismo, casi rutinario. Hakkaku y Ginta reparaban primero en la presencia femenina que los recibía con candidez.

La cena paso lentamente, disfrutando de cada momento. Kouga de vez en cuando parecía abstraído de la conversación que todos mantenían, observando el fuego con verdadero interés y masticando más de la cuenta la comida. Kagome sólo lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo mientras respondía las preguntas de los otros dos youkai con fingido interés. Le preocupaba un poco la actitud de Kouga, no se atrevía a preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Tal vez se conocían demasiado, pero aún sentía que no debía preguntarle abiertamente qué era lo que lo tenía tan pensativo.

—Será mejor que descanses, Kagome. Mañana tienes un largo día por delante.

Ginta y Hakkaku se despidieron formalmente de la miko mientras se encaminaban cada uno a su improvisada cama que previamente Kagome había preparado. La joven mujer observó por un momento el rostro del youkai esperando en vano que volviera a dirigirle la palabra. Frunció los labios y empezó a acomodar el desorden que la cena recién terminaba había dejado, no podía irse a dormir dejando todo desordenado.

—Ve a descansar —musitó mientras tomaba ambas manos de la mujer entre las suyas impidiendo que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo—. Yo me encargo.

La sacerdotisa no se atrevió a mirarlo, pero el bichito de la duda crecía en ella amenazando con hacerle hablar de más y preguntarle lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Gimió por el asombro cuando sintió los labios masculinos sobre su frente. El irrefrenable impulso de ser ella quien estuviera sujetando las manos de él la invadió mientras comenzaba a sentir el calor en sus mejillas. Su corazón latía varias pulsaciones arriba de lo normal y pensar que él con sus sentidos desarrollados pudiera sentirlo la hacia enrojecer de vergüenza.

—Descansa, Kagome —susurró contra su frente e inconscientemente inspiró el perfume de sus cabellos. Estaba dejándose llevar por lo que sentía por ella ahora que se encontraba a su lado. Siempre se había dejado llevar por ese impulso, pero ahora se le hacia imposible resistirse teniéndola conviviendo con él las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Tú también.

Él volvió a depositar otro suave beso en su frente antes de soltar sus manos para luego volver a introducirse en sus pensamientos ordenando lo poco que había que ordenar. Kagome se levantó y dudó un momento antes de darle la espalda al youkai lobo y encaminarse al interior de la cueva donde un improvisado lecho de diferentes pieles le servirían para descansar esa noche. Kouga siempre se preocupaba para que las pieles estuvieran limpias y se sintiera cómoda.

Extrañaba la compañía de sus amigos y sobre todo la de Inuyasha, aunque últimamente lo único que hacían era lastimarse mutuamente pero, a pesar de ese sentimiento, le encantaba estar junto a la pequeña manada de Kouga. Para que negarlo, una parte de ella quería estar con él. Se le había vuelto imprescindible como el mismo aire.

Se acurrucó como un bebé sobre las pieles y decidió que por hoy era mejor abandonarse el sueño. Mañana tenía un largo día por delante, tal y como Kouga se lo había dicho hace solo unos momentos.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

—Excelente, Kagome. Eso fue increíble.

La sonrisa se extendió por el pequeño grupo de presentes que se encontraba en el claro. La anciana miko volvió a felicitar a su joven aprendiz mientras que la exterminadora aferraba con la mano derecha su preciado Hiraikotsu.

—Llevas un mes y medio de entrenamiento y has avanzado mejor de lo que esperaba. Es increíble ver todo lo que has aprendido.

Kaede tenía razón, había aprendido tanto en tan poco tiempo que a ella misma le sorprendía. Su mayor temor y reto había sido aprender a controlar sus emociones, y aunque aún se encontraba en pleno proceso de perfección ya sabía como manipularlas a su antojo. El Hiraikotsu de Sango no le causaba ningún daño, ya no más. Como la misma Kaede le había dicho la tarde anterior al terminar su entrenamiento por ese día, aunque le faltaba aún por aprender ahora era lo bastante fuerte para enfrentarse contra todos sus demonios.

No necesitaba intermediarios para comprender la frase. Kaede la estaba autorizando a enfrentarse a Inuyasha, a su mayor y más grande temor.

Abrió los brazos de par en par para recibir al pequeño zorro que había bajado del hombro de Kaede para refugiarse en su pecho. La miko de avanzada edad sólo le dejaba concurrir al pequeño algunas veces al entrenamiento, sino él se quedaba en el campamento junto con Miroku e Inuyasha a la esperada de que ambas mujeres y un Mononoke se hicieran otra vez presentes.

Se aferró a Shipou como su único contacto con su antiguo grupo mientras mantenía de forma relajada una platica con Kaede sobre su próxima clase dentro de dos días. Sango las observaba tranquila, acariciando la cabeza de Kirara con una mano y balanceándose sobre una pierna y luego otra.

El entrenamiento le consumía siempre la mayoría de la tarde, y cuando el sol comenzaba a caer se despedía de ellos para regresar al lado del youkai, que como siempre, la estaba esperando con la espalda apoyada en el mismo árbol sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Kouga se había negado rotundamente a volver junto a Hakkaku y Ginta en las horas que duraba su entrenamiento, lo había tratado de convencer de todas las formar posibles pero él no despegaba un solo pie fuera del claro. Volvía con ella o…volvía con ella.

La hacia sentir un poco incomoda que él no apartara la mirada de ella en todo lo que duraba el día de entrenamiento, pero ya algo se había acostumbrado.

—Tendríamos que decirle —interrumpió Shipou, aún desde los brazos de Kagome recibiendo la mirada de las tres mujeres sobre él. Interpretó las de Kaede y Sango dando por entendido de que ellas sabían muy bien lo que él había estado pensando pero se le había escapado.

Kagome contempló ambos rostros femeninos sin gustarle lo que vio. Algo le ocultaban.

—¿Qué tendrían que decirme?

La exterminadora le dio una larga mirada a la anciana miko desde su alejada poción, ¿Era lo correcto decirle a Kagome sobre lo que estaba pasando? Tarde o temprano su amiga volvería junto a ellos, y era mejor que este preparada desde antes que llevarse la sorpresa.

—Sucede algo con Inuyasha —respondió Shipou ladeando su rostro y levantó un poco la cabeza para poder observar mejor a quien lo tenía en brazos—. Hay algo…algo que nosotros…nosotros…

—Hay algo sobre él que nosotros no te hemos dicho, Kagome —concluyó Kaede por el pequeño y con firmeza en la voz. Los ojos de Kagome eran de duda—. Pensamos que era lo mejor, debías seguir con el entrenamiento y para lograrlo era mejor que estuvieras ajena a todo.

La joven sintió un escozor en su cuerpo, una sensación para nada agradable. La anciana Kaede parecía dar muchos vueltas al asunto y eso solo servía para desesperarla. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado en su ausencia a Inuyasha?

—Inuyasha ¿se encuentra bien? —no puedo evitar preguntar, y su voz sonó con un tinte levemente estrangulado. Vio a Kaede asentir en silencio y suspiró aliviada cuando sus mayores temores se disiparon—. ¿Qué sucede entonces?

—Ese perro trajo al grupo a esa sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo.

Todas las miradas se concentraron en Kouga, sólo un par de ojos lo miraba sin dar crédito a sus palabras; el resto lo observaba con asombro. Su olfato otra vez no le había fallado.

Kagome buscó respuesta en los rostros de Sango y Kaede, vagamente buscó encontrar respuestas negativas. Ambas no volvieron a abrirla la boca, sólo habían bajado la mirada y no se atrevían a observarla.

Lo que Kouga había dicho era verdad.

Algo dentro de ella se rompió y se sintió indefensa, a la deriva de sus propios sentimientos. Frente a ella, la misma escena que había causado el principio del resto de los acontecimientos que se desencadenaron. Volvió a fijar su vista en Kouga, que estaba vez no se encontraba observándola. Sentía que él también la había traicionado, y eso…eso era mucho peor.

—Inuyasha está comportándose de forma errática, y la presencia de mi hermana no me convence.

Kaede notó de inmediato como sus palabras no eran escuchadas por la joven miko, como estaba más haya de este lugar. Sus ojos estaban centrados en el youkai lobo, con tanta determinación que parecía ante su cancina mirada el próximo blanco de la sacerdotisa.

—Kagome…

—¡No te atrevas! —gritó furiosa provocando que Shipou se bajara de sus brazos al instante—. Tú también me defraudaste.

—No es lo que piensas.

—¡¿Cómo que no es lo que pienso? —avanzó hasta él olvidándose por completo que estaban siendo observados por otros pares de ojos sin perder detalle—. ¡Eres igual o peor que Inuyasha!

Kouga la miró con aspereza y contrajó la mandíbula. No le importo ser observado por esa anciana, la exterminadora, el pequeño youkai o incluso el Mononoke; sujetó con ambas manos fuertemente a Kagome de la cintura y la cargó sobre su hombro como aquella primera vez que la había secuestrado hace tantos años. La miko pataleó y gritó su nombre varias veces, seguido de una docena de barbaridades que nunca pensó escuchar de ella, y ante la mirada asombrada del resto de los presentes salió corriendo escabulléndose entre los árboles lindantes.

Podía ser extremadamente benévolo con ella, pero todo tenía un punto.

En la carrera los pequeños puños de Kagome golpearon su espalda, y hasta una vez se atrevió a clavarle las uñas provocando que exclamara un quejido.

—¡Ya bájame de una buenas vez!

Antes de darle tiempo a volver a repetirlo ya se encontraba otra vez con los pies en la tierra y frente a quien había actuado nuevamente como su secuestrador. Dio una rápida mirada alrededor descubriendo que no reconocía los terrenos a donde Kouga la había llevado.

—Kagome, por favor, déjame explicarte —le imploró volviendo a captar rápidamente la atención de aquellos castaños ojos que lo contemplaban con furia y dolor. Una de sus manos se cerró sobre una de las muñecas femeninas impidiendo cualquier intento de escape y ofensiva. Ella pensaba que le había fallado y eso era lo que le dolía.

Se sintió débil ante la mirada de Kouga, como si algo dentro de ella le impidiera estar enfadada con él. Cayó en cuanta que lo que verdaderamente la entristecía más que nada era el sentirse defraudada por él, sentirse traicionada. Lo de Inuyasha le dolía, pero lo de Kouga…lo de Kouga no tenía nombre.

La mano que aún le quedaba libre se la llevo al pecho e inútilmente intento sofocar un gemido de dolor. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se sintió tan pequeña y vulnerable como nunca antes. Los brazos del youkai la rodearon con fuerza y sin proponérselo demostró la vulnerabilidad que había crecido en ella. Vulnerabilidad que sólo le pertenecía a Kouga.

—No era mi deber decírtelo, era el de _é_l —susurró en el oído femenino y se contuvo estoicamente para no salir a darle su merecido a ese maldito hanyou que sólo le desgraciaba la vida a Kagome—. Lo único que quiero que sepas es que jamás…

Kouga se quedo estático en el lugar, con la musculatura dura y la respiración cortada; sintiendo por primera vez la tibieza y ambrosía de los labios femeninos que tanto había anhelado internamente desde que la había conocido.

Cuando volvió a reaccionar Kagome ya no estaba en sus brazos. Kagome ya no estaba con él.

¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

**Continuara...**

* * *

Hola a todos! Quiero empezar agradeciéndoles como siempre por todos y cada uno de sus reviews, fueron mi principal fuente de inspiración cuando necesitaba tomar animo nuevamente para sacar este capitulo adelante. Se que hay dudas en saber bien si Kagome termina quedándose con Kouga (Ya muchos están a favor) o con Inuyasha. Déjenme decirles que ni hasta yo que lo escribo tengo por el momento definido al final con quien se queda. En realidad tengo desde tiempo pensado el final del fic, pero como todo puede estar sujeto a modificaciones. Pareciera que Kag finalmente va a terminar con Kouga, pero no puedo asegurarles nada. A pesar de que mi inspiración viene y se va, el fic tiene vida propia y se escribe solo. Prometo que se los voy a definir bien...cuando también aclare uno que otro hecho XD.

Lamento la demora, y espero que sepan disculparme. Gracias nuevamente por sus reviews, alertas, etc; y también a aquellos que se dan una vuelta aunque sea.

Como ya saben siéntanse libres de comentar o criticar (Mientras sea con respeto y constuctivamente). Un beso enorme y nos estamos viendo en la próxima actualización.

_**Lis**_


	11. Capítulo XI

**Capitulo ****XI**

Era tan, pero tan estúpida. Si fuera por ella misma se golpearía. ¿Qué paso por su mente en ese momento para hacer lo que hizo? ¿Qué maldito impulso la había llevado a besar a Kouga? ¡A Kouga!

Para colmo había salido huyendo como una niña.

Apretó los dientes para no gritar y se derrumbó a los pies de un árbol. Sola, enfurecida, histérica y…perdida. Suspiró y nuevamente sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos aún humedecidos por el reciente llanto. Cuando estaba junto a Kouga siempre actuaba más de la cuenta llevada por los impulsos, por hacerlo sentir bien cuando lo veía triste, por hacerle saber que ella estaba para él como él lo había estado para ella desde ¿siempre?

Sí, Kouga había estado para ella desde siempre porque la amaba y ella a él lo… lo ¿amaba?

No, no tenía aún la respuesta; pero se sentía atada a él, unida de una forma que nunca pensó estarlo con el youkai, porque nunca había tenido ojos para otro que no fuera Inuyasha. Cuando la mascara cayó, el sueño termino y ahí con la realidad golpeándola vio más haya del hanyou. Descubrió a Kouga, al verdadero. Se dejo querer y quiso; y en una vorágine de hechos que escaparon de su control termino ligada sentimentalmente al youkai lobo. Sentimientos que no entendía, pero eran fuertes; lo suficientemente fuertes como para sentir la decepción más grande o la paz más grande.

A estas alturas era imposible negar el lugar que Kouga se había ganado en su corazón. Estaba ahí, aferrándose con sus garras a la espera de que ella pueda entender lo que sentía. De interpretar y poner en palabras lo que sentía por él.

—Kouga… —suspiró su nombre y el frío del pronto anochecer le caló los huesos.

Se abrazó a sí misma sintiéndose tan pequeña y vulnerable con ella misma como hace solo unos momentos, cuando se encontraba en los brazos del demonio. No quería estar sola, no quería pensar. Ahora de pronto de la nada se encontraba con el tiempo suficiente a su disposición para cavilar, pensar no solo en Kouga sino también en Inuyasha.

Otro suspiro escapó por entre medio de sus labios, y en una acción que tenía desde pequeña escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Ahora él estaba junto a Kikyo. Ahora ella formaba parte del grupo ocupando su lugar.

Soltó una risa triste y mordaz al ver con que facilidad el hanyou podía reemplazarla. Ella se había ido para no lastimarlo, y él le pagaba de esa manera…Buscando una reemplazante para su puesto.

Con los últimos resquicios de fuerza se levanto. No tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba pero tampoco se iba a quedar toda la noche en ese lugar. No era una cobarde e iba a darle la cara a sus problemas. Dio un paso hacia delante y cuando estaba por dar el siguiente un brazo se ciñó alrededor de su cintura desde la espalda mientras que una mano tapaba su boca. Al momento siguiente estaba suspendida en el aire junto al cuerpo caliente que la tenía sujeta.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Miroku entró impaciente dentro de la pequeña edificación, siguiéndole los pasos a los recién llegados. Las caras de la exterminadora, la miko y el youaki no eran para nada buenas en el momento de su regreso. Sin más palabras habían pasado por su lado cabizbajos y cada uno metido en sus asuntos. Algo había sucedido con la señorita Kagome.

Sango ayudo a que la anciana Kaede tomara asiento. Los años estaban pasando su cuota en el anciano cuerpo que parecía más debilitado día a día. La anciana le dio una sonrisa al recién llegado monje comprendiendo lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Los años pasan —musitó sintiendo la pesadez casi extrema de su cuerpo. Sango se sentó a su lado y ella le agradeció el gesto—. ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?

Miroku comprendió la mirada intensa de la sacerdotisa, su pregunta tenía un tono casual pero había algo mas que le era fácil entender.

—No se ha aparecido en todo el día.

Kaede se sumió en sus pensamientos. El comportamiento del hanyou y el regreso de su hermana a la aldea era extraño. Kikyo ya no era la misma, ese cuerpo podía tener su imagen, pero jamás volvería a ser su hermana, por mas que le pesara su hermana había fallecido hace un poco mas de cincuenta años, y su despertar sólo había sido un desafortunado juego del destino. Esa alma que vagaba en busca de venganza no era ni siquiera el reflejo de su hermana.

Inuyasha estaba pegado como una sombra a aquella Kikyo, iba donde ella iba. Siempre la seguía con ojos juiciosos, como si esperara que ella hiciera algo. Esa era la impresión que tenía. Inuyasha estaba esperando que Kikyo actuara.

Si el hanyou no estaba quería decir que su hermana tampoco.

La exterminadora tomó al pequeño Shipou en brazos antes de reincorporarse, comprendiendo que sobraba en ese momento en aquel lugar. Había cosas que como exterminadora no podía comprender. Miroku podía comprender mejor a Kaede, ambos necesita un poco de privacidad.

El monje le dio una última mirada a Sango cuando ésta pasó por su lado, ella se la devolvió y le desconcertó un momento ver como levemente le sonreía. Ella lo comprendía.

—¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Kagome? —se atrevió a preguntar Miroku ahora que se encontraban solos.

—El joven Kouga está cuidando de ella —respondió pausadamente—. Sus sentimientos hacia ella son fuertes y verdaderos.

Miroku asintió.

—La ama a pesar de saber que solo tiene ojos para Inuyasha.

—Dudo que en este momento sea así —los ojos del monje se abrieron un poco mirándola con asombro. Aún era un hombre muy joven y todavía le faltaba tanto para descubrir y entender acerca de los sentimientos—. Inuyasha ha dañado mucho a Kagome a lo largo de estos años. Ella a encontrado un refugio en Kouga —asintió a su palabras—. No sé en que momento las cosas llegaron a cambiar tanto, pero se nota que el lazo que une a esos dos jóvenes es fuerte.

—Esta queriendo decir que es posible que…

—Efectivamente… —afirmó, sin permitir que Miroku pudiera completar la frase—, que Kagome quiera a Kouga como más que un simple amigo o un posible refugio. Tal vez fue así en un principio, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado —le asombrara saber hasta qué punto las cosas habían cambiado—. Inuyasha está perdiendo el amor de Kagome, y llegara un momento que será irreparable.

A Miroku no le gustaba para nada el tono de la última frase, estaba más que claro que Inuyasha no renuncia tan fácilmente a la señorita como era de esperarse. Aún intentaban comprender los sentimientos del hanyou que en algunas épocas parecían volcarse en favor a la joven muchacha, y en otras a su antiguo amor. El hanyou sentía algo por la sacerdotisa del futuro, de eso podían estar todos seguros, pero era demasiado testarudo y orgulloso para admitirlo, ni siquiera podía admitirlo para sí mismo.

Jamás en toda su vida había visto una forma igual de defender un demonio a una humana, y lo había visto junto a Inuyasha. Cuando se conocieron incluso la había querido defender de él.

No, el hanyou no iba a permitir que eso sucediera y dudaba que con él los métodos diplomáticos dieran resultados. Una pronta batalla entre el jefe del clan de los lobos y su amigo se avecinaba. Si Inuyasha llegaba a perder el control sería peligroso para todos, no solo para el youkai lobo. No sabía de qué forma era capaz de reaccionar el semi demonio.

Aunque, ahora también, estaba la llegada de la sacerdotisa Kikyo en manos del propio Inuyasha. Nadie se había atrevido a cuestionarlo, ni siquiera el pequeño Shipou que sintió como si él mismo estuviera traicionando a Kagome.

Los últimos meses habían sido de completa tirantes entre la joven sacerdotisa del futuro y el hanyou. Había pasado algo que llevo a quebrar la relación, ni siquiera Sango lo sabía con exactitud.

Había tanto que pensar y tan pocas maneras de actuar.

—También lo creo así —aseguró la anciana al estar de acuerdo con las palabras silenciosas de su acompañante. Miroku ni siquiera había hablado, pero sus dudas eran las de ella; las de todos—. No sé de que manera podemos actuar… —suspiró pesadamente meneando la cabeza—, aunque pienso que lo mejor es enfrentar a Inuyasha primero, luego hablare con mi hermana.

—Inuyasha se ha mostrado irascible últimamente. Cualquier pequeño comentario de más lo molesta.

—Está así desde la partida de Kagome, es por eso que no comprendo el afán de dejar a Kikyo en la aldea.

—Inuyasha siente que le debe la vida a la señorita Kikyo —siseó bajo tomando asiento frente a la anciana—; ese es el motivo por el cual eternamente está atado a ella.

—No, ese no es motivo —negó rotundamente mientras dejaba que la duda de su voz hiciera mella en la mente de su interlocutor. Había algo más, podía sentirlo—. Inuyasha trajo a mi hermana por otro motivo. Kikyo no puede arrebatarle la vida a Inuyasha, no le pertenece —su voz se volvió lúgubre, y por un momento sus ojos se oscurecieron. Ese ser que llevaba la imagen de su hermana no debería existir—. Hay algo por lo cual Inuyasha la quiere cerca.

Miroku la contempló en silencio sin saber qué decir, la anciana Kaede no tenía sus buenos años por nada. Era una mujer demasiado sabia, una mujer que ahora mostraba un semblante de completa inquietud.

—Él ya no siente nada por mi hermana —concluyó la mujer de avanzada edad con voz monocorde antes de sumirse en sus cavilaciones nuevamente.

El monje meditó las palabras, tratando de unirlas con las imágenes de sus recuerdos como si fueran piezas de rompecabezas. Tal vez Kaede tenía razón, Inuyasha ya no amaba a Kikyo y el único sentimiento que podía unirlo era el de una deuda que según la anciana no debería ni siquiera existir. La señorita Kikyo no podía pedir el alma del hanyou en compensación, ella no había muerto por él al fin y al cabo. Sólo era un alma en pena que ansiaba vengarse de la persona que decía haberle profesado amor cuando estaba con vida.

Si iban a actuar tendrían que hacerlo con sumo cuidado.

Miroku se levantó de inmediato y la anciana Kaede pese a su edad también lo hizo. Un escalofrío les recorrió la columna en el mismo instante en que un grito profundo y ahogado se dejaba escuchar.

Ambos podían sentirlo, una oscura presencia demoníaca estaba sobre la aldea.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

—¡Bájame! —Demandó ella con voz potente casi fuera de si, tratando inútilmente de soltarse mientras su captor seguía saltando de árbol en árbol arrascándola a quien sabe dónde.

—Nunca debí destaparte la boca.

La voz de él, a su pesar, le causó un colapso nervioso. Tanto… tanto tiempo que no lo oía, así de profunda, de demandante y potente. Socarrona algunas veces, con aquel tinte de superioridad como el dueño. Mentalmente se maldijo por ser vulnerable. ¡Por Kami si la estaba literalmente secuestrando! Todavía no sabía cómo había dado con ella, y lo peor de todo es ¿qué hacia aquí?

—Si no me bajas en este instante te prometo que soy capaz de…

—¿De sentarme? —preguntó mordaz mirándola levemente. Flexionó sus rodillas para tomar un nuevo impulso y volvió a saltar aterrizando en la rama más próxima. Una nueva oleada de enfado llego a su nariz—. Vamos inténtalo… —la retó esta vez sin mirarla, sabiendo de ante mano que ella estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior por la furia—. Te aseguro que la caída será interesante.

Kagome lo maldijo queriendo ver la cara de él estrellada contra el piso desde esa altura. Si lo sentaba iba a precipitarse contra el suelo desde aproximadamente siete metros, solo que estaba vez ella lo acompañaría. No era una buena idea.

Maldito él, y dos veces maldito por tenerla sujeta como la tenía.

—Eres una buena chica, se nota que recapacitas.

En un ataque de furia le clavó las uñas en el brazo que la tenía sujeta desde la cintura. Las clavó con fuerza, sabiendo que a comparación de la de él era insignificante; pero por lo menos iba a molestarlo. No iba a permitir que la tratara como quisiera.

Él gruñó levemente al sentir las diez uñas femeninas clavarse en su brazo, la apretó más contra su cuerpo e hizo el férreo agarre más fuerte. La reacción femenina ante eso fue inminente. Ella clavó las uñas más fuerte aín.

Kagome sintió como él nuevamente tomaba impulso para alcanzar la rama del próximo árbol. Ambos se elevaron por los aires cuando él dio un gran salto, más alto de todos los que hasta ahora había dado. Pensó que de esa manera llegarían con más facilidad, pero el estomago se le contrajó cuando sintió que el brazo que la mantenía sujeta desde la cintura perdía las fuerzas comenzándola a soltar.

Gritó, dos octavas más alto de lo normal, cuando su cuerpo por la maldita ley de gravedad se precipitaba hacia abajo; y no solo eso sino que también él, a pesar del impulso ,no había podía alcanzar la rama.

Una mano se cerró con fuerza envolviendo su muñeca justo a tiempo, jalándola hacia arriba sin ningún cuidado de un tiron. Él le paso un brazo otra vez sobre la cintura y la sostuvo desde ahí como antes. Kagome se aferró a su pecho con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y respirando aún agitada.

Estaban suspendidos en el aire. Inuyasha sosteniéndola a ella con un brazo y sujetando la rama sobre su cabeza con la mano libre para no caer.

—Sujeta mi cuello —le ordenó siendo obedecido al instante. Kagome envolvió su cuello con ambos brazos y se apago más a él. La sujeto más fuerte—. ¿Lista?

Ella abrió los ojos sin comprender el motivo de la pregunta.

—¿Para qué?

La sonrisa que le devolvió le contrajo nuevamente el estomago, antes de que pudiera replicar o repetirle la pregunta Inuyasha había soltado la rama. Le pareció que caían en cámara lenta, pero eso no impidió que nuevamente el grito que escapo de sus labios la afectara.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó preocupado al bulto femenino que sostenía la parte de su haori desde el pecho con fuerza desmedida escondido la cabeza—. Ya paso todo Kagome.

Dubitativa aún, abrió primero un ojo y después el otro. Ya no podía sentir la sensación del aire golpeando su cuerpo en plena caída. Inuyasha tenía razón, todo había pasado ya. Estaban ilesos.

—Sí…sí… —afirmó agitada volteando levemente el rostro para verlo. No supo en que momento el hanyou en plena caída la había sujetado desde las piernas y ahora la mantenía agarrada estilo nupcial. Tampoco sabía en que momento todo concluyo aterrizando sanos y salvos.

La bajó con delicadeza, sosteniéndola solo un momento más desde la cintura por miedo a que se tambaleara y perdiera el equilibrio. Estaba completamente pálida, casi mortuoria. A él le había parecido divertido escarmentarla por haberle clavado las uñas con ahínco, nunca pensó en que Kagome pudiera tomárselo así.

Sintió que Inuyasha por fin la soltaba, aún el corazón le corría de prisa pero por suerte su respiración se había normalizado. Ya todo había pasado.

El miedo de su experiencia fatídica estaba comenzando a dejarlo de lado ahora que contemplaba el rostro masculino más tranquila. La rabia volvía a ella golpeándola fuertemente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó despectiva poniendo sus brazos en jara.

Inuyasha la miró primero asombrado y luego furioso. Su cambio repentino lo había sorprendido pero ahora que escuchaba como lo cuestionaba no podía reaccionar a sus palabras de otra forma.

—Tenemos que hablar —sentenció firmemente y la observo con rudeza. Hacia un mes y medio que no se veían y ella lo recibía así. No entendía ni siquiera porque demonios se preocupaba por ella.

Kagome alzó una ceja, internamente sintiéndose un poco intimidada por la rudeza de su mirada y palabras, pero ella no tenía nada que hablar con él. ¿Acaso venia a decirle en la cara que Kikyo ahora formaba parte del grupo? Era pasarse de la raya, era ser completamente descarado y cínico.

—No, no tenemos —dio un paso hacia atrás esquivando por poco la mano de Inuyasha que quería posarse sobre ella—. Lo que tengas que decirme ya está dicho. Regreso con Kouga.

Se giró sobre sus talones. Iba a salir de ahí como sea, aunque no supiera donde se encontraba; pero no iba a permanecer al lado de Inuyasha por mucho más tiempo.

—Ni lo sueñes, pequeña —la rodeó con ambos brazos desde la espalda, sosteniéndola como hace unos momentos de la cintura. El cuerpo de la sacerdotisa se amoldó el suyo en un respingo—. Si te digo que tenemos que hablar es porque tenemos que hablar —susurró en su oído y notó al instante el cuerpo duro de ella como una tabla—; tienes que escucharme te guste o no.

—¿Vas a obligarme? —cuestionó ladeando el rostro y mirándolo a los ojos.

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando observó el brillo en los ojos del semi demonio, la intensidad con que la miraba, tan profundos y claros en medio de la noche. No, se negaba a ser tan débil. Se negaba a flaquear nuevamente.

—Kagome yo…

—Suélteme…por favor —le suplicó con voz queda. Poco a poco sus brazos dejaron de apresarla hasta soltarla finalmente. Pensó haber visto dolor en sus ojos pero prefirió no meditar más el asunto. Se volteó despacio para volver a enfrentarlo, aumentando un poco la distancia entre ambos. Aspiro profundamente y dejó que las palabras fluyeran—. Si vienes a decirme que Kikyo esta en al grupo ya lo se.

Las palabras de la miko no tuvieron respuesta. Se miraron en silencio tratando de entender las reacciones del otro. Había tanto que Inuyasha quería decirle, un infierno había pasado sin ella; sin sus continuas peleas o sonrisas. Notaba la fortaleza en ella, el cambio que estaba ocurriendo en la no tan niña sacerdotisa. Kagome no era la misma joven de hace solo un mes y medio atrás. Estaba cambiada, levemente cambiada.

—No venia a decirte eso, suponía que ya lo sabias —sus ojos recorrieron su rostro esperando alguna nueva reacción, pero no obtuvo nada—. Tenemos que hablar de otra cosa.

La seguridad en sus palabras estaba incomodando un poco a la miko, parecía que él digitaba su vida. Decidía en que momento tenía que hablar con él o no. Hacia tiempo que tenían una charla pendiente. Ahora, después de todo, él consideraba que era necesario. Si no era por Kikyo ¿Por qué era?

—No lo creo, Inuyasha. Entre nosotros esta todo dicho —sus palabras le sonaron a una replicada de una relación terminara—. Es decir, no creo que tengamos de que hablar más de lo de Kikyo. Ahora ella forma parte del grupo, yo ahora estoy con Kouga y creo que…

—Tú no estas con ese apestoso lobo —le escupió fieramente. Ella no podía estar con él. Ella no podía dejarlo—. Sólo convives con él por tu obstinación a entrenarte.

—Mi entrenamiento es solo una excusa para estar con Kouga.

Inuyasha la miró como si se tratara de un espejismo pronto a desaparecer. La aseveración de sus palabras no podían ser ciertas. Ella no podía haber deseado marcharse con Kouga.

—Yo opte por quedarme con él. Yo quería quedarme con él —sus palabras parecían perderse ante los ojos incrédulos del hanyou. Estaba esperando alguna reacción por parte de Inuyasha. Él sólo se quedaba ahí observándola—. No quería apartarme del grupo…no quería irme de tu lado —le sonrió con melancolía acercándose un paso—; lo que hemos vivido estos meses no es bueno para ninguno de los dos… —ella sujetó el brazo de él mientras lo contemplaba. El brazo que varias semanas atrás le había dañado—, tú mismo pudiste verlo y sentirlo.

Inuyasha posó su mano libre sobre la de ella, nunca era tan demostrativo con Kagome; nunca lo había sido con ninguna mujer en toda su vida. Ella volvió a sonreír quedamente pero no lo miro a los ojos, sólo contempló la unión de la mano masculina de él sobre la suya.

—¿Te fuiste por mi?

—¿Por qué otra cosa crees que me iría? —inquirió con un tinte burlón y cariñoso—. No soporto lastimarte, Inuyasha —sus ojos se clavaron nuevamente en los de él—, pero…pero ya no tiene importancia, ¿a que has venido, Inuyasha?

Ella volvió a su poción original, poniendo entre ellos un muro invisible. Definitivamente Kagome estaba cambiada. No pudo evitar pensar que el mayor causante de su cambio era él, desde que todo parecía habérsele escapado de sus manos la miko poco a poco se había ido alejando. Por egoísta que sonase la quería cerca, la quería junto a él como en los viejos tiempos.

No quería que Kagome pasara un segundo mas junto al lobo sarnoso.

—Tienes que volver al grupo —la exigencia que había en su voz era notable, pero no le importo a él mismo también casi sonar desesperado. No podía soportar un segundo más sin ella. Mucho menos ahora.

Kagome negó despacio, tomándose su tiempo.

—Mi entrenamiento aún no termina —le informó con tranquilidad—. Kaede cree que ya no hay inconvenientes para que pueda regresar, pero yo no lo creo así.

—No comprendes, Kagome —la sujetó por ambos hombros sorprendiendo a la miko que lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ella no se había esperado ese movimiento—. _Necesito_ que regreses.

Kagome pestañó repetidas veces intentando comprender la efusividad y aseveración en sus palabras. La mirada del hanyou era fija y ferviente sobre la de ella, con un brillo extraño que no lograba comprender. Las manos de Inuyasha levemente temblaban sobre sus hombros.

—Inuyasha ¿qué suce…?

El rostro masculino frente a ella se endureció, contrayendo los músculos, incapaz de animarse a terminar la pregunta. Inuyasha la soltó y volteo el rostro hacia atrás gruñendo al instante

-La aldea-Musito ronco-Naraku esta en la aldea

La miko sintió como su corazón se detenía en su pecho al escuchar aquel nombre. Se estremeció, cuando en efecto, pudo captar la esencia de aquel despreciable ser. No solo podía sentir la esencia de Naraku, sino que también todo lo que la rodeaba.

Las palabras entre la sacerdotisa y el hanyou sobraron. Inuyasha la cargó sobre su espalda sin perder más tiempo. Kagome se sujetó fuertemente de él mientras se concentraba al máximo. Lo que estaba sintiendo le provocaba un vacío inminente en el estomago. No era un buen presentimiento.

La carrera frenética del semi demonio parecía nunca detenerse. Era absurdo preguntarle cuan lejos se encontraban de la aldea de Kaede. Solo era perder tiempo.

De pronto todo ante sus ojos fue caos, absolutamente caos.

Inuyasha se detuvó en el lugar, estático al igual que ella observando sin poder creerlo. Kagome se bajó posesionándose a su lado, viendo una parte del desastre; tal vez el cuatro mas lúgubre.

No habían llegado a tiempo…

Sin mas preámbulos los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas cuando observó, sin reparar en el resto de los heridos a su alrededor, el rostro pálido y sin vida por la reciente muerte del cuerpo que se encontraba a solo unos metros.

**Continuara...**

* * *

No voy a comenzar las N/T como en cada capítulo. Hoy voy a romper una de las reglas del sitio por lo que tengo entendido: **M**ejor que nadie se a que pareja enfoque este fic, como bien se me intento aclarar, y también mejor que nadie se como un fic puede mutar a lo largo del proceso de creación. Se tiene una idea primigenia en mente, una base de la cual se empieza; pero a lo largo de los capítulos surgen nuevas ideas, nuevos interrogantes y uno comienza a jugar con los personajes; a ponerse en la piel de ellos e intentarlos casi llevarlos a la realidad. El personaje evoluciona a lo largo de la historia, y uno evoluciona con ella. Se los deja decidir, actuar; como si tuvieran autonomía propia...Se los hace vivir. En lo que a mí respecta un fic es rico por su trama, por como el autor/ra desarrolle los hechos a lo largo del mismo, no porque el personaje "X" no se quedo con el personaje "Y". Si autor logra demostrar perfectamente porque "X" se queda con "Z", es algo digno de verse. No siempre se tiene que seguir un patrón y encajonarnos en una sola lectura. Debemos aprender a leer mas haya de lo que leemos. Particularmente soy fan de INUxKAG, pero he aprendido a leer otras parejas porque encontré interesante, novedosa y bien desarrollada la trama y los personajes. Como un ej puedo citar uno de los fics que se encuentran en mis favoritos, donde la pareja es MIROKUxKAG. No voy a obligar absolutamente a nadie a leer este fic, el que desee dejar de hacerlo en cualquier momento es libre. Cada uno opta que y como leer.

Pido enormemente disculpas a todos aquellos que se sintieron ofendidos por este comentario. Mi idea no es abrír un debate sobre esto, sino exponer mi opinión en respuesta a un review. Leo y atesoro, literalmente, cada uno de sus reviews como si fueran los últimos; es por ello que gracias a todas aquellas personas que se toman su tiempo en dejar uno. También a las personas que leen.

Disculpas nuevamente...

_**PD:**_Si desean pueden pasarte por una nueva serie de drables que estoy subiendo. Una especie de auto desafió para mi.

**_Lis-Sama_**


	12. Capítulo XII

**Capitulo ****XII**

Recién hoy, luego de cuatro días, habían podido terminar con la curación de los aldeanos. Entró en la cabaña en sigilo, encontrándola completamente a oscuras a esa hora. La poca luz del exterior gracias a la noche de luna llena le permitía tener una visión aunque sea parcial del lugar. Había tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos compartidos encerrados en esas cuatro paredes de madera. Había tanto que recordar.

Presa de sus emociones se desmoronó, cayendo al suelo de rodillas y sollozando amargamente. Se había prohibido llorar frente a los demás, intentando mostrar un temple que no poseía. No quería que Shipou la viera flaquear, el pequeño ya había sufrido a la largo de su corta vida las dos perdidas más importantes. No quería que él la viera así de indefensa, se había prometido ser fuerte para ayudarlo a sobrellevar esta nueva perdida.

Con los ojos aún humedecidos recorrió despacio el lugar, ahora sólo como un símbolo de los buenos y viejos momentos. Un símbolo de quien por años había protegido la aldea y a cada habitante del lugar. Quien había sido consejera de muchos, incluso de ella misma y del resto del grupo. Quien en el último tiempo se había convertido en su mentora.

La aldea aún era un caos, el episodio reciente y los daños exorbitantes; no sólo la pérdida del ser más querido para todos sino los costos de la propia defensa. El monje Miroku llevaba adelante el liderazgo de un grupo de hombres que se habían ofrecido de voluntarios para arreglar las casas. Sango la ayudaba en las curaciones que por suerte habían acabado y Shipou, a pesar de ser aún muy pequeño, intentaba ser útil en cualquier lugar donde se lo necesitara.

Kouga aún estaba en la aldea junto a Ginta y Hakkaku, aunque estos últimos estaban mayormente por los alrededores o un poco más lejos verificando la zona y jugando un papel importante a la hora de rastrillar el perímetro.

El ataque de Naraku sólo había sido una advertencia, pero más aún una sentencia. La última batalla estaba cerca. Faltaba un fragmento y no importaba si ellos lograban encontrarlo a tiempo, él intentaría arrebatárselos de todos los modos posibles.

En los últimos cuatro días le fue imposible cruzar palabra con Kouga. Estaba recuperándose de una herida en el pecho bastante grave. Pese a su condición de youkai había pasado la primera noche delirando por la fiebre y tanto a Sango como a ella les había resultado difícil poder establecerlo. Kikyo ayudo a preparar una infusión eficiente para el tipo de veneno que Naraku le había inyectado en el cuerpo a través de la herida. Ella había ayudado en el resto tratando de catalizar la toxina por medio de sus poderes. No era muy efectivo, pero ayudaba a la infusión a ser más potente y efectiva.

Con Inuyasha, desde aquel fatídico día, no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra.

Todos estaban ayudando en la medida de sus posibilidades a hacer la situación más amena para los aldeanos, y también para ellos mismos. Dormían pocas horas y nunca estaban juntos. Tenían que discutir los próximos pasos a seguir, pero mientras el alarma rondara la aldea era imposible sentarse a debatir qué medidas tomarían de ahora en más.

—Kagome.

La aludida rápidamente se secó las lágrimas tratando de quitar el mayor rastro de sus ojos al reconocer la voz. Giró levemente el cuerpo y observó a la pequeña figura cabizbaja que la contemplaba con grandes ojos parada en la entrada, sosteniendo la esterilla con una mano y dejando que la luz iluminara un poco más el lugar.

Sus labios se curvaron sólo un poco hacia arriba, mostrando una sonrisa triste pero no forzada.

—Ven… —lo llamó extendiendo ambos brazos hacia adelante. El pequeño corrió a su encuentro a pesar de la poca distancia que los separaba. Rodeó su cuerpecito con cuidado, pero con fuerza; dándole a entender que no estaba solo—. Todo está bien —musitó, conteniendo las nuevas lágrimas que ansiaban salir. Hundió una de sus manos en la cabellera de color rojizo acariciando con extrema suavidad las hebras—. Estoy aquí y siempre lo voy a estar para ti.

El llanto del pequeño youkai no se hizo esperar mojando un poco sus ropas. Lo meció despacio, como cual recién nacido, esperando poder consolarlo y calmar su llanto. Entendía perfectamente el dolor de Shipou, la anciana miko era como una abuela para él.

—Siem… ¿Siempre? —hipó, alzando un poco el rostro de su refugio y clavando los ojos en los de la sacerdotisa.

—Siempre... —afirmó solemne, pero sintiendo el peso de sus propias palabras. No podía asegurarle al pequeño en realidad la permanencia a su lado. En un futuro cercano regresaría a su época para nunca más volver o, en el peor de los casos, perecería en la próxima lucha—, pase lo que pase.

Aquello último si era del todo verdad, sucediera lo que sucediera con ella Shipou por siempre estaría en su corazón, jamás lo olvidaría y esta la eternidad lo llevaría en sus recuerdos.

—La abuela Kaede no va a permitir que nada malo te suceda —comentó el pequeño distraído en sus propios pensamientos, sobresaltando a la miko al ver como los temores de ella eran los mismos del niño—. Ella te quiso mucho…te quiere mucho.

Kagome sintió un nudo en la garganta, tan agudo y pulsante que tragó forzosamente varias veces para deshacerlo. Shipou se acurrucó un poco más contra su cuerpo, aferrando la tela del Kasode con sus manos y cerrando lentamente los parpados.

—Ella… ¿Ella está en el cielo junto a mis padres? —inquirió casi absorto de la realidad entre profundos bostezos—. ¿Me cuidara al igual que ellos?

—Kaede está velando por nosotros…—sonrió levemente—, y sí, también está cuidando de ti como ellos.

Los parpados del pequeño no volvieron a elevarse, y pronto su respiración se volvió tranquila y pacífica. También había sido unos días muy difíciles para él, sobre todo en las noches donde al igual que el resto pasaba largas horas en vela sólo que, en su caso, producto de las pesadillas.

Luego de reincorporarse con cuidado a pasos lentos se dirigió al exterior. El pequeño cuerpo dentro de sus brazos se estremeció levemente al sentir la brisa nocturna rozar algunas partes de su cuerpo. Lo contempló un segundo para ver si había despertado pero el niño suspiró profundamente y siguió con los ojos cerrados abandonándose por completo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Le sorprendió encontrar la cabaña que compartía con Sango iluminada por la luz del fuego en el interior. Esperó encontrarla dentro de la misma pero la única que estaba era Kirara acurrucada cerca del fuego recibiendo el calor de las llamas. El único movimiento que hizo la gata fue mover una de sus orejas reconociendo entre sueños al recién llegado.

Depositó a Shipou dentro de su bolsa de dormir tapándolo lo mejor posible, éste gimió y se giró de cara a la pared. Kagome depositó un beso sobre su cabeza en señal de buenas noches, luego salió de la misma forma que había entrado.

Quería distraer un poco su mente antes de ir al encuentro con los demás. Estaba segura que Sango y el resto estaban en la cabaña de Inuyasha y Miroku, ahora que las cosas se habían calmado un poco tal vez era un buen momento para comenzar a hablar. Todavía no podían abandonar la aldea, y no estaban seguros de que a su partida Naraku no volviera a atacarlos. Ahora todos los aldeanos se encontraban desprotegidos aunque Kikyo hubiera vuelto, pero ella no se quedaría a cuidar de la gente; tenía una deuda con Naraku y pensaba cobrársela.

Sentía deseos de ver a Kouga, luego de aquella primera noche solo lo había visto de lejos ayudando a Miroku y a los aldeanos en la reparación de las casas destruidas. Estaba desobedeciendo las últimas palabras que le había dicho. Como siempre Kouga desobedecía sus indicaciones. En eso era tan testarudo como Inuyasha.

Aquella comparación la hizo recordar el hecho que aún no estaba esclarecido entre ellos. No había vuelto a pensar en ello, y no era el momento más adecuado para hacerlo. Tenía miedo de enfrentarlo y exponerse a una serie de interrogantes que aún no podía responder, no entendía del todo sus sentimientos; solo que el corazón se le había paralizado cuando lo vio en el estado crítico que se encontraba, cuando vio como Ginta y Hakkaku lo mantenían en pie. Pensó lo peor, temió perderlo de la misma forma cruel que Kaede había muerto.

Sintió pánico, terror y algo dentro de ella pareció morir cuando lo vio de esa forma.

Sus pasos vacilantes la condujeron a un paraje cerca de aldea, por cualquier cosa que pudieran necesitarla; pero a su vez desolado. No tenía miedo de ser atacada a pesar de encontrarse desarmada, ahora sus poderes espirituales podían fluir a través de ella sin necesidad de su arco y flecha. El mes y medio de sus prácticas junto a Kaede y Sango habían dado más de los resultados esperados, aún faltaba mucho por aprender; pero ya tenía el conocimiento suficiente como para poder hacerlo por su cuenta. Igualmente Sango estaría junto a ella para ayudarla en lo que necesitara.

Sintió la presentía fluir rápida y pareja, casi cálida. Aún se encontraba lejos pero podía sentirlo con claridad. Kaede la había entrenado bien. Cuando se concentraba podía distinguir sin equivocarse la presencia que la rodeaba y así estar preparada. Ahora le costaba menos concentrarse, volviéndosele más fácil y menos agotador el trabajo de hallar a los dueños de las auras que se encontraban dentro de su zona de búsqueda.

—Deberías descansar —dijo cuando él llegó junto a ella tomando posición a su lado.

—Tú también —volteó a verla—, estás agotada.

Kagome rodó los ojos restándole importancia a sus palabras. La verdad era que tenía razón, estaba completamente exhausta. No sabía cómo su cuerpo aún continuaba respondiéndole pese a toda la presión que sentía sobre sus hombros.

—Pero tú aún estás convaleciente —le remarcó casi con voz autoritaria—. La herida en tu pecho es de…

Las palabras de Kagome murieron en su boca cuando fue girada medio cuerpo sin mucha delicadeza y quedo frente al youkai. Contuvo la respiración después de tantos días al volver a tener frente a ella aquellos ojos celestes que desde siempre le habían trasmito más de lo que ella se merecía. Su cuerpo reaccionó involuntariamente, olvidando el momento que estaban pasando y el leve enojo que sentía por él al ver como se exigía sin todavía estar completamente recuperado. Sus labios le picaron al rememorar el beso que ella misma le había dado por tan solo breves segundos, antes de salir huyendo completamente espantada de sus propias acciones.

Ahora lo tenía ahí, frente a ella observándola fijamente y con los ojos más luminosos que cualquiera de las veces que pudo contemplarlos a su antojo.

Él le acarició la mejilla con suavidad regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Por un momento la joven se abandonó a la sutil caricia y al calor que aquella mano desprendía.

—Deja de preocuparte. Me encuentro perfectamente bien —musitó, entrelazando sus dedos con los dedos de la mano de ella por donde la mantenía sujeta—. Kagome, cuando huiste… —comenzó diciendo, notando como casi al instante las mejillas de la miko se coloreaban tenuemente. Internamente daba ese tema por zanjado. Kagome había reaccionado de una forma que no se lo esperaba, pero conocía de sobra sus motivos. Ella no lo amaba a pesar de los mucho que se habían acercado el uno del otro—, salí a buscarte. El efluvio de ese chucho estaba cerca de ti, como suponía desde hacía varios días… —los ojos de ella se abrieron un poco ante la noticia. No había querido decirle aquello tampoco. El perro ese no mostraba señales de pelea y él tampoco iba a mostrarlas—, cuando la presencia de Naraku se presentó en la aldea pensé que ese perro te expondría al peligro inminente. Naraku no es el mismo, Kagome.

—¿Cómo que no es el mismo? —jadeó la joven ante ese nuevo torrente de información.

—¿No notaste lo tranquilo del ambiente? ¿Lo demasiado tranquilo del ambiente?

Ella lo comprendió al instante, la tranquilidad del Sengoku con Naraku rondando aún sobre la faz de la tierra era extraña. Aquellos días donde sólo debía preocuparse por cruzar las palabras indicadas con el hanyou, o a donde pasar la noche eran parte de un espejismo. Todo había sido parte de una espera planificada por él, estaba jugando con ellos como si fueran piezas en un tablero de ajedrez. Se sentaba a verlos vivir la tranquilidad ficticia de la región mientras él esperaba el momento justo para dar el golpe de gracia.

—Por suerte cuando llegué no estabas. Como pudimos intentamos detener a la marioneta que poseía su rostro —prosiguió con rapidez cuando entendió que la mujer había comprendido sus palabras—. No era un simple títere y nos fue imposible contenerlo, la anciana miko intento proteger a los aldeanos con sus poderes; pero bueno ella…

—Ya lo sé —susurró apesadumbrada la joven descendiendo un poco su rostro—. Tal vez si hubiera estado junto a ella aún…

No pudo continuar hablando, el nudo volvió a su garganta y la voz se le quebró en un sollozo estrangulado. Los brazos del youkai lobo se ciñeron a su cintura y la apretaron contra su cuerpo. Kagome le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y lloró sobre el hombro del hombre. Lloró desde interior de su cuerpo, de su alma; temblando ligeramente como si una brisa la azotara. Eran lágrimas amargas que aún no había podido soltar, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

—No pienses en lo que pudo haber sido, Kagome —le aconsejó susurrando sobre su oído—, este lugar fue un campo de guerra y tal vez hubieras corrido con la misma suerte —ella continuó sollozando y a él sus propias palabras lograron turbarlo—. No permitiré que Naraku te ponga una mano encima. Te lo prometo.

Kagome poco a poco se relajó en sus brazos, dejando que la calidez del cuerpo de él la transportara aunque sea por unos instantes a un lugar donde la muerte y el caos no eran moneda corriente. Cerró los ojos e internamente se sintió feliz al escuchar la promesa de Kouga, él jamás le fallaría. Jamás le había fallado sin promesa de por medio y ahora mucho menos. Reconocía que en un punto estaba siendo algo egoísta por disfrutar levemente en un momento como en el que vivían. Pero lo necesitaba tanto, ahora más que nunca.

Su mente le gritaba que a él debía amar, sólo a él y a nadie más. El hanyou tenía que salir de su vida de la misma forma con la que había entrado. Tampoco estaban aclaradas sus dudas sobre Inuyasha. Era en este momento que menos lo entendía y donde más la confundía. Ella buscaba paz y él se empañaba en llevarle el caos. Deseaba entender sus acciones, y él al parecer ansiaba lo mismo. Cada vez se separaban más, lo sentía como una persona extraña. Eso, eso era bueno para comenzar definitivamente a olvidarlo y ponerle de una vez por todas nombre a lo que sentía por Kouga.

Inuyasha observó nuevamente la escena antes de voltearse y darle la espalda a la pareja.

La había perdido y no sabía hasta qué punto podía volver a recuperarla.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Las voces provenientes del exterior lograron despertarla. Era la primera de las cuatros noches que lograba dormir de corrido y sin ninguna emergencia que necesitaría sí o sí su presencia para ser solucionada.

Las voces fueron en aumento, hasta transformarse en verdaderos gritos que amenazan con despertar a toda la aldea, si es que ya no lo habían hecho.

Terminó de levantarse sin verse en la necesidad de cambiarse, era tanto el cansancio que sentía que se había acostado sobre su bolsa de dormir, luego de hacerse un lugar para no molestar a Shipou, vestida con la ropa de sacerdotisa que llevaba puesta.

Sango tampoco estaba, pero le llamó la atención no encontrar al pequeño zorro de cabellera rojiza durmiendo junto a ella.

Las voces de verdadero enfado y molestia iban en aumento mientras se encaminaban hacia una de las casas en la que nunca había reparado. No recordaba haber entrado nunca, o que alguno de sus amigos la ocupara.

Cuando corrió la esterilla se percató de que eran demasiadas personas dentro del pequeño y caldeado lugar.

—¡Es suficiente! —exclamó en un todo de voz alto ganándose las miradas de todos, incluso la de la propia Kikyo que se encontraba a solo unos pasos de ella pegada casi al cuerpo de Inuyasha—. ¿Acaso estos últimos días que pasamos no les ha enseñado nada?

—Lo siento, Kagome —se disculpó Kouga verdaderamente—. Tienes razón.

Kagome clavó fijamente la vista en el otro responsable del alboroto a plena mañana. Verlo tan pegado a Kikyo le molesto bastante, era refregarle en la cara una y otra vez todas las salidas furtivas que había tenía con ella a lo largo de estos tres años; más aún la gota que derramó el vaso de su paciencia.

Inuyasha se disculpó a su manera, como era de esperarse. Luego tomó asiento en el que supuso debía haber sido hasta que el altercado con Kouga lo hubiera puesto a la defensiva. Kikyo le siguió sentándose a su lado como si fuera su propia sombra.

Ella se abrió paso, pasando a Ginta y Hakkaku, hasta poder llegar del otro lado de Kouga y también tomar asiento. Sango que se encontraba a su lado, de cara a la puerta igual que el monje Miroku, le sonrió levemente a modo de disculpar por no haberla despertado. Shipou se encontraba en el regazo de ésta, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquieró calmada nuevamente, fijando su mirada en Miroku. Quería estar informada sobre el tema, ella también era una parte importante de todo ésto.

El monje carraspeó, le dio una larga mirada al youkai lobo y luego la volvió a posar en la sacerdotisa

—El joven Kouga cree que es mejor prescindir de sus compañeros —explicó con lentitud—, pero Inuyasha cree que es una locura dada las circunstancias que estamos atravesando.

—Nosotros queremos participar, señora Kagome.

—No lo creo conveniente, Ginta —lo miró a él y luego a su compañero de tantas hazañas—. Estoy de acuerdo con Kouga.

El interpelado la miró sorprendido por su voto de confianza. Hakkaku quiso hablar pero sus labios se cerraron y abrieron repetidas veces sin llegar a decir nada.

Kikyo frunció los labios y clavó su fría mirada en ella.

—Eres aun una niña sin experiencia que no sabe lo que dice —siseó con aspereza sin importarle lo que el resto pudiera llegar a decirle—; asentirías a cualquier cosa que ese youkai digiera. La que no eres consciente de lo que pasó eres tú.

Kagome apretó los puños fuertemente. ¡Esto era el colmo! Ella no sería más el hazmerreír de Kikyo, no la vería como su Némesis. Ya no era una niña, ahora podía defenderse por sí misma.

—¿Me lo dice una persona que no derramo ni una sola lágrima el día de la muerte de su hermana? —su voz fue tajante, más afilada aún que un cuchillo. Internamente se regodeó en la expresión de perplejidad y cólera de Kikyo. Sí, ella por fin después de tanto estaba defendiéndose—. No pienso llevar a la muerte a más gente inocente. No me importa lo que tú pienses o lo que ellos mismos crean —nuevamente volteó a ver a ambos youkais—, ya han hecho demasiado por nosotros y por esta aldea. Quedan al margen de ésto tal como Kouga se los dijo.

—¡¿Por qué demonios siempre lo defiendes? —explotó Inuyasha reincorporándose nuevamente, haciendo que ella también se levantara para ponerse a su altura—¡Oh, se me olvida que ahora estás con él!

Kagome avanzó medio paso, siendo retenida al instante por Kouga que también se había levantado y ahora la sujetaba. Inuyasja observó el agarre familiar apretando los puños y clavando sus propias garras en las palmas.

El resto sintió la tensión en el ambiente, mayor que la anterior; optando también por ponerse de pie por si algo explotaba.

—¡Deja de ser por una vez irracional! —gritó, igualando su tono de voz e inclinado su torso hacia adelante. Era lo único que podía hacer ya que Kouga la había aferrado fuertemente de la cintura para evitar que se abalanzara contra Inuyasha—. ¡¿Deseas ver morir a más gente de la necesaria?

—¡Si es por eso tú también podrías morir!

Ella no supo que responder a su afirmación gritada a viva voz. Notó como poco a poco el agarre de Kouga disminuía pero igual seguía a su lado por cualquier cosa. Frente a ella Inuyasha se relajó, bajando sus hombros y metiendo las manos dentro de las mangas de su haori. Aún el ambiente era tenso.

—Estoy implicada en esto tanto o más que tú, Inuyasha —su voz fue suave, casi en un susurro; apaciguando un poco más la tensión en el ambiente—. Soy la responsable de que la perla se haya fragmentado. No puedo darle la espalda a lo que yo misma provoque. ¿Acaso olvidas las veces que me lo has dicho?

Mentalmente el hanyou se maldijo, sintió como si un puño se estrellara contra su rostro. Tantas veces se lo había repetido a lo largo de estos años que ahora todo lo que una vez provocó en ella le era devuelto con mayor intensidad.

No había querido decírselo, ni tampoco haberle causado daño; aunque en ambas cosas había fracasado.

—¿Se sabe algo sobre Naraku? —intentó Kagome cambiar el tema dándole una última mirada al rostro del hanyou.

—No hay rastro de él, señora Kagome —respondió Hakkaku—. En estos días hemos inspeccionado la zona repetidas veces, pero no se siente su presencia por los alrededores.

—¿Eso quiere decir que podría estar lejos de aquí?

—Es lo más seguro —agregó la exterminadora tomando por primera vez la palabra desde que la reunión había comenzado—. Está ocultando su presencia, es su forma de actuar.

—Hay que buscar el último fragmento, con o sin él Naraku vendrá a nosotros —las facciones de Miroku se endurecieron levemente—. La única ventaja que tenemos es que si damos con él podremos atraer a Naraku hacia nosotros, de esa forma no implicaríamos más vidas.

—El monje tiene razón, es la única posibilidad que hay. Por lo menos estaremos prevenidos si logramos encontrar el fragmento nosotros primero. Cuenten conmigo para la búsqueda, pero ustedes… —el youkai le dio una larga mirada a sus compañeros—, quedan completamente al margen de ésto.

Ginta y Hakkaku no replicaron, pero en sus facciones se notaba el desacuerdo hacia las palabras de su líder. Igualmente, pese a ellos mismos, tenían que obedecer.

—¿Y si Naraku decide atacar la aldea nuevamente cuando ya no estemos? —inquirió preocupado Shipou aún desde el regazo de la exterminadora.

Por un momento todos los presentes se miraron en silencio.

—Ya que Ginta y Hakkaku quieren ayudar… —caviló Kagome un momento—, podrían quedarse para cuidar de la aldea. Serían útiles y correrían el mínimo riesgo.

—Bien pensado, señorita Kagome —sonrió el monje—. ¿Qué dice joven Kouga?

—Que queden al cuidado de los humanos de la aldea.

Levemente los rostros de los youkais mencionados mostraron conformidad, tal vez no batallarían al lado de su líder pero por lo menos serían útiles de alguna forma; además los aldeanos ya estaban acostumbrados a su presencia, así que no se verían implicados en ningún problema futuro.

—Prescindiremos de tus servicios, Kagome —la voz monocorde de la sacerdotisa no muerta interrumpió el momentáneo silencio que se había producido—. Ahora que me he unido al grupo no es necesaria tu presencia para rastrear los fragmentos. Regresa a tu tiempo.

Sango se mordió la lengua para no responder. Inuyasha había traído de buenas a primeras y sin explicación alguna a su antiguo amor, ella se había unido al grupo porque él se los había impuesto, no por ellos lo desearan. Miroku a su lado frunció el entrecejo, también conteniéndose para no hablar. Lo peor de todo es que el hanyou ni siquiera había soltado aún una palabra para ponerla en su lugar.

—No pienso poner un pie fuera de este lugar, Kikyo —ambas se miraron con recelo. El vaso de su paciencia estaba volviéndose a colmar—. Si mi presencia te incomoda tendrás que soportarla o bien puedes irte, yo por lo menos no te detendré.

—¿Estas retándome?

Kagome sonrió ante la pregunta de su contrincante.

—Sólo te estoy sugiriendo, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.

De pronto, el aparente tranquilo lugar, se convirtió en un caos. Un gruñido gutural escapo de la garganta de Inuyasha, mostrando levemente los colmillos e interponiéndose entre Kagome y Kikyo. Sango, con Shipou en sus brazos, se tambaleó hacia atrás al ver el repentino movimiento del hanyou. Miroku y Kouga flanquearon a Inuyasha en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sujetándolo fuertemente desde el haori. Cada uno agarrándolo de un brazo.

Kagome jadeó casi sin aliento, producto del brusco movimiento que realizó el hanyou para apartarla de Kikyo hasta chocar su espalda contra la pared tras ella. En ese momento se percató del cambio de energía que el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, que hasta dos segundos había estado frente a ella, emanaba.

Inuyasha volvió a gruñir, más fuerte que la vez anterior. Kikyo lo observó con el rostro impávido, mostraban la frialdad y el descontento en sus oscuros ojos.

—Contrólate, Inuyasha —Miroku tiró de él, pero su amigo era equivalente a intentar mover una roca de gran tamaño—. Contrólate.

—¡No! —gruñó en advertencia el hanyou observando los ojos de la sacerdotisa frente a él—. Kikyo…

La voz gutural de Inuyasha provocó que la piel de Kagome se erizara, no recordaba haberlo escuchado de esa forma; mucho menos entendía aquella forma de dirigirse hacia su encarnación. Por sobre el hombro de Inuyasha puedo observar la aspereza en los ojos de Kikyo, una frialdad que nunca había notado en ella. Kikyo la observó, pero un gruñido mucho más fiero y amenazante que escapó por los labios del semi-demonio hizo que volviera a observarlo a él antes de desaparecer por la puerta sin pronunciar palabra.

Kagome vio como la tensión en el cuerpo del hanyou disminuía. Miroku y Kouga decidieron soltarlo pero aún permanecían cerca de él fijando toda su atención.

—Inuyasha… —lo llamó Kagome cuando lo vio girarse para seguir los pasos de Kikyo.

La miko volvió a quedarse sin aliento al contemplar los ojos casi rojos y las marcas en las mejillas de color morado en el rostro del hanyou. Inuyasha miró levemente el suelo bajo sus pies antes de salir dejando a todos los presentes totalmente consternados.

No cabía duda que el semi-demonio mostraba los primeros síntomas de su transformación de youkai.

Miroku sintió claramente la estela de energía que su amigo había dejado en el pequeño ambiente. Las palabras de Kaede resonaron en su mente, comprendiendo por fin que el motivo de la sacerdotisa Kikyo en la aldea era otro, sobre todo el motivo de por qué Inuyasha la había traído.

Los ojos celestes del monje se posaron en la sacerdotisa del futuro. Si algo de todo ésto quedaba en claro era que el hanyou la estaba protegiendo pero ¿de qué?

¿Qué había arrojado a Inuyasha a traer a la miko Kikyo a la aldea?

¿Qué era?... ¿Qué?

**Continuara...**

* * *

Hi, aquí reportándome. Antes de empezar, y aunque ya agradecí en el fic correspondiente, gracias por los reviews en los drabbles XD. Ahora si, volviendo de lleno a este, tengo que dar gracias dobles; no solo por los reviews recibidos sino también por las palabras de apoyo. Quiero aclarar para algunos que lo expuse en el capítulo anterior solo fue mi opinión y a pesar de que varios puntos de se ven reflejados en este fic no quiere decir que puedaseguir fielmente lo que dije; pero si estoy abierta a las ideas que surgen en mi mente y le dan un poco de color a esta historia. Por mi parte no voy a hacer mas opiniones con respecto al tema, creo que deje bien en claro lo que pienso y vuelvo a repetir que no era mi intención hacer un debate ni ofender a nadie. Vuelvo a pedir disculpas si alguien se sintió ofendido.

Tengo que admitir que este cap lo hice casi paralelamente al anterior. Mi musa volvió para darme dos capítulos bastante potables y poder escribir lo que quería explicar en ellos. Se que hay dudas que aun no están resultas y poco a poco voy a ir desmenuzando todo este problema. No puedo afirmar cien por cierto que estamos palpando el final porque lamentablemente estoy sujeta a mi inspiración, pero ya estamos en la recta...eso creo XD.

Gracias enormemente por las alertas y comentarios de los nuevos y viejos lectores, valoro demasiado cada reviews y los atesoro. Gracias también a los se toman la molestia de leer esta locura, como las otras, que surgen de mi mente.

Dicho todo lo que queria decir XP, no estamos leyendo. Cuidence mucho. Besos

**PD**: Mi brujita estas en todos lados jeje. Me sorprendió lo largo del review y mas tus palabras tan lindas amiga n.n

**_Lis_**


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Capitulo ****XIII**

Con mas interrogantes que respuestas se sumió en sus propias cavilaciones.

El ambiente tenso de la última reunión había dado paso al libre escrutinio, de ella misma y el resto, hacia Inuyasha. Su forma de comportarse era tan extraña, tan fuera de sí. Inuyasha nunca se había comportado bajo los cánones de una persona normal, pero esto ya era pasarse de los límites soportables.

No tenía conclusiones, solo conjeturas que no le parecían demasiado fiables. No se había atrevido a comentar con respecto al tema a Sango, o al monje Miroku tal vez. Era fácil de saber que todos, incluso hasta Kouga, estaban intentando dilucidar que había provocado la reacción en Inuyasha hacia solo tres días atrás.

Igualmente el extraño comportamiento del semi demonio no era el tema fundamental por el que todos estaban preocupados.

Había llego la hora de abandonar la aldea.

Era un hecho que Ginta y Hakkaku se quedarían al cuidado de ésta, y que el resto de ellos saldrían en la búsqueda del último fragmento siguiendo lo única pista que tenían. El panorama no era para nada favorable, las posibilidades de encontrar ellos primeros el fragmento estaba por debajo de lo que ella suponía un cincuenta porciento si estuviera analizando algo en su época. No eran buenas noticias pero no dejaría que la llama de esperanza en su interior se apagara.

Después de tantas muertes, de tantas luchas, después de todos los momentos vividos a lo largo de tres años estaban en el preludio del final. No podían dar marcha atrás a pesar de todos ser plenamente conscientes que se estaban jugando el tesoro más preciado que tenían…Sus propias vidas.

Tal vez el destino había estado de su lado aquellos tres años, regalándoles la existencia hasta este momento donde por fin sus vidas se decidían. Estaría en ellos salir victoriosos de la próxima batalla.

La sombra de la misma estaba sobre ellos amenazándolos continuamente. Kaede sólo había resultado ser una victima más de la crueldad de un ser como Naraku.

Por Kaede y por todas aquellas vidas que había visto con sus ojos padecer es que no dejaría que él completa la perla.

Hacia tiempo que no era una chiquilla, y este mundo lleno de guerras y desengaños la habían hecho madurar en este último tiempo de un solo golpe en varios aspectos.

Su mano se apoyó sobre la pared de madera, no para sostenerse sino para transmitirle al objeto inanimado aquello que nacía de su ser y estaba encomendado hacia el cuerpo de la anciana que ya no estaba en este mundo.

Mas haya de sus recuerdos, aquello palpable era lo único que quedaba de ella.

No la defraudaría ni tampoco se defraudaría a si misma. Le mostraría que era mucho más que una simple reencarnación. Le mostraría que podía valerse por si misma teniendo su luz propia.

Ella era un ser con autonomía propia, un ser propio.

Ella no era el reflejo de nadie.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

—¿No deseas que te lleve?

La pregunta de Kouga la sobresaltó un poco, estaba concentrada en sentir las presencias a su alrededor que no era plenamente consciente del cuerpo a su lado. Sabía que estaba ahí porque podía sentirlo, pero no le estaba prestando atención a sus palabras. Definitivamente la había tomado por sorpresa.

—Despreocúpate, me encuentro perfectamente —dijo ella sin más, volviéndose a concentrar al máximo; intentando si era posible extender su radio de búsqueda.

Inconscientemente una de sus manos se cerró sobre el brazo del demonio a su lado buscando un punto de apoyo para poder sostenerse. Las piernas le temblaban y estaba jadeando forzosamente. Un siseó se escapo de sus labios y en ese preciso instante Kouga la sostuvo apoyando su cuerpo sobre su pecho.

—¡Kagome!

Lo escuchó llamarla preocupado pero no podía responderle. Un agudo dolor en su pecho le impedía hacerlo. Se arqueó hacia delante apretando fuertemente los parpados y jadeando nuevamente.

Sentía el dolor agudo de una herida hecha con alguna arma blanca, para después experimentar sobre la misma el ardiente dolor que solo podía provocar un hierro al rojo vivo.

Gritó, y a sus gritos se le sumaron un torrente de voces que repetía su nombre una y otra vez.

—¡Que la sueltes ahora mismo!

Una fuerte mano tiró de ella y la alejó de Kouga con facilidad. Se precipitó hacia delante sin ser consciente muy bien de lo que sucedida. Lo único que le importaba era calmar aquel dolor que aumentaba cada vez más. Sus ojos pronto se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se mordía los labios para no gritar. Las voces que la rodeaban se habían callado al instante.

—¡No!

Algo ajeno a ella estaba pasando, pero solo podía sentir que era una especie de marioneta en los nuevos brazos que la tenían sujeta.

Arqueó la espalda sin saber como era que ahora tras ella sentía una superficie dura. Volvió a gritar y una de sus manos se cerró sobre la ropa que cubría aquella zona de dolor. Una mano atrapo su muñeca y la alejó bruscamente. Se removió inquieta.

¿Cuánto más podría soportar aquella tortura?

—¡Haz algo!

El gruñido y la amenaza en la voz que le sonaba demasiado cercana la hicieron abrir levemente los ojos. Era como observar a través de una película.

—¡Kikyo!

Prefería morir ahora mismo si tenía que experimentar por un segundo más esto.

Tembló bruscamente y un nuevo gemido se le escapó a boca jara sin poder contenerlo. Poco a poco pareció que todo en su mente comenzaba a recobrar el sentido perdido. El dolor menguaba hasta convertirse en un calor inexistente mientras inhalaba sonoramente al tan preciado aire.

Se sintió completamente sin fuerzas, como si se las hubieran arrebatado.

—¿Kagome?

Se obligó a pestañar varias veces al reconocer la voz. La película que hasta solo unos momentos había cubierto sus ojos le mostraba una imagen nítida.

¿Qué hacia en brazos de Inuyasha?

—Estás bien…estás bien —escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, apretándola un poco más contra su cuerpo. Kagome era tan frágil.

La tomó por sorpresa de tal forma que no se había atrevido a soltar ni siquiera un quejido, tampoco tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Contempló en silencio las hebras color plata que levemente resplandecían por la luz del atardecer sobre su rostro.

¿Cómo era posible que Inuyasha estuviera con ella? Él estaba viajando junto a Kikyo en la misma dirección que ellos, solo que por un camino diferente.

Tampoco había señales de ninguno de sus otros compañeros. ¿Dónde estaban?

No comprendió de dónde saco las fuerzas para llevar una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del hanyou y acariciarla lentamente, enredando entre sus dedos las hebras de aquel sedoso pelo.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de cuando tiempo permanecieron así.

Inuyasha sabía que le debía respuestas, demasiadas respuestas a preguntas que ella aún no le había formulado.

La relación entre ellos había cambiado tanto que aún no comprendía en que momento había sucedido. Tal vez si lo sabía pero él se negaba a pensar en aquello. Lo único que importaba era el presente que poco a poco se acababa.

En una parte muy escondida de la coraza que Kagome armo contra él, estaba ese cariño que siempre veía a través de sus ojos. Ahora tenía que compartir por un poco de su tiempo y de su cariño.

Las cosas eran diferentes. Kouga se había formado su propio lugar en el corazón de la miko, sanando las heridas que él se empecino en crear preso de su orgullo, testarudez y celos.

La imagen de ella abrazada a él, buscando el refugio de sus brazos para pasar la pena reciente era una imagen que lo atormentaba cada vez que se encontraba solo con sus pensamientos.

Él había caído producto de un juego, un vil engaño; pero él mismo se forjó con sus propias manos poco a poco el camino durante tres años, y se lo siguió forjando luego de aquella noche donde Kagome había huido.

Por segunda vez en su vida se sintió traicionado cuando ella prefirió irse con el youkai lobo, desatando una serie de acontecimientos que solo provocaron que Kagome se alejara cada vez mas de él.

Ella ya no confiaba de la misma forma en él, pero sabía que aún era una persona importante en su vida, aunque se negaba a aceptar el papel que Kouga jugaba ahora.

A él solo le quedaba ahora velar por ella, como siempre lo había hecho. Solo que esta vez aceptando por fin sus sentimientos.

Iba a protegerla aunque ella no quisiera y aunque no supiera.

Tal vez esta era la única promesa que le llegaría a cumplir.

Pero, aún sabiendo que estaba mal, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella a pesar que todo estuviera mezclado; a pesar que la había herido hasta el cansancio una y otra vez.

No iba a permitir que ella lo olvidara.

Dejó de sentir aquella sutil caricia sobre su cabeza. Kagome se había quedado dormida.

Se levantó sin mucho esfuerzo con ella en brazos y contempló con furia la figura femenina que se había atrevido otra vez a regresar a su lado.

Kikyo observó a su reencarnación en brazos del hanyou, hizo una mueca de fastidio sin importarle el aura que Inuyasha estaba desprendiendo. Tenía que reconocer que aquella niña había sido bien entrenada por su hermana, ninguna sacerdotisa hubiera soportado consciente más de la cuenta aquel conjuro.

No le causaba gracias tener que llegar a esos extremos, pero era la única forma de hacerlo entender. Si no era por las buenas, entonces seria por las malas. Inuyasha no iba jugar con ella.

—Espero que mantengas tu promesa, Inuyasha —sentenció fríamente mientras lo miraba marcharse.

Faltaba poco, tan poco.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Le gustase o no al semi demonio había llegado el momento de rendir cuentas.

Lo sucedido en la tarde había colmado por completo la paciencia de Miroku. Había sido muy complaciente al soportar el extraño comportamiento de Inuyasha. Pero ya no más.

Usando su báculo para reincorporarse con facilidad se encaminó hacía el árbol donde el temperamental hanyou observaba en silencio como Sango atendía a la aún inconsciente joven.

—¿Qué quieres, monje? —inquirió Inuyasha cuando tuvo suficientemente cerca a Miroku para poder susurrarle.

El monje frunció el entrecejo.

—A lo largo de estos años soy el que menos te ha juzgado —su voz también salio en su siseo bajo para evitar que la exterminadora pudiera escuchar sus palabras—. Tú eres el único que sabe lo que sucedió con la señorita Kagome esta tarde. Tus actitudes te delatan amigo.

Los ojos de Inuyasha observaron al cuerpo femenino de la miko. Claro que lo sabía, mejor que nadie lo sabía; pero era algo que escapaba de él. Sólo había un modo de proteger a Kagome y este era.

—Yo no sé nada.

—Mientes, Inuyasha —dijo enfadado. Por primera vez estaba completamente enfadado con él—. El joven Kouga ni siquiera objetó cuando arrebataste a la señorita Kagome de sus brazos —los ojos del hanyou se volvieron a centrar en él—; todos nos dimos cuenta de tu casi transformación hace solo un par de días y la desesperación que hoy mostraste.

Inuyasha lo contempló con furia. Odiaba saber cuan observador y entrometido podía llegar a volverse Miroku. Él ya sabía lo que intentaba ocultar. Ahora más que nunca deseaba entretenerse peleando con Kouga, pero al parecer el lobo no tenía intención alguna de llevar esto a otro plano. Tal vez por pedido de la propia Kagome era que así se comportaba, o solo porque ahora sabía que estaba en igual de condiciones.

Lo miraba largamente y no se atrevía a nada más. Él estaba esperando algo, aunque sea una palabra o acción para encontrar la escusa suficiente y enfrentarse con Kouga.

Sólo conseguía las miradas de él y, como en este momento, que se marchara del lado de la sacerdotisa cuando estaba él nuevamente cerca de Kagome.

—Termina de una vez lo que viniste a decirme, Miroku.

Los ojos azules lo miraron con intensidad alzando un poco mas la barbilla.

—¿Cuánto tiene que ver la señorita Kikyo en todo esto?

Ahí estaba la bendita pregunta que ni él mismo quería responderse. Era tan largo y complicado de explicar, pero a la vez tan corto y simple. Kikyo siempre influida en su vida y recién ahora había descubierto que influida con mayor fuerza en la vida de otra persona.

Ya no podía explicarle a Kagome lo sucedido, era demasiado tarde para hacerlo y sobre todo en vano. No podía cambiar el hecho que desencadeno el alejamiento de la miko, pero si podía cambiarlo de ahora en adelante.

Miroku palmeó el hombro de su amigo al ver la mirada de éste. Lo había comprendido sin mas palabras de por medio.

—Te compadezco, Inuyasha.

En otro momento hubiera destrozado con sus propias manos a cualquier humano que lo compadeciera; pero hoy no era cualquier momento.

Le había prometido una corta vida y su alma a Kikyo en cambio de la vida de Kagome.

No, no era cualquier momento.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Dos cap bien y uno en que lucho con mi imaginación. Hay caps que fluyen solos y otros que cuestan enormemente sacarlos adelante. La tristeza no tiene fin u.u

Para los que no comprendieron la actitud de Inu en el cap anterior fue provocada al sentir el aura de Kikyo, a ella le estaba gruñendo defendiendo a Kagome.

Les recomiendo cualquier fics de mi brujita loca Agatha. Muchos de sus fics andan pululando por esta pág, pero recientemente esta con "_Lazos de Sangre_". Bríndenle todo su apoyo n.n

Antes de irme gracias por cada uno de sus significativos reviews, vi caras nuevas y otras ya viejas jejejeje.

Cuidense mucho y nos estamos leyendo en "_Moments_" o por acá. Espero que el próximo cap no me cueste tanto hacer.

**_Lis_**


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Capitulo ****XIV**

El agua de la cascada mojaba su cuerpo y las ropas de sacerdotisa que llevaba puesta. Volvió a concentrarse en el pausado y tranquilo respirar. La tenue calidez de su cuerpo le era embriagadora, y las horas que llevaba bajo el flujo continuo de agua parecía no sentirlas. Sus palmas se encontraban juntas y estiradas en forma de rezo.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, como si estuviera levantando los parpados por primera vez en el día luego de una noche de sueño. Un tenue cosquilleo se extendió por su cuerpo antes de que separada sus palmas y dejara fluir la energía.

La sintió tan cálida y reconfrontarte que quiso envolverse en ella misma, y de hecho estaba envuelta brindándole protección.

Ya no sentía el agua caer sobre su cuerpo.

Era una especie de barrera espiritual, pero a su vez aquella berrera le estaba transmitiendo la tranquilidad del entorno. Se sentía extremadamente relajada. Le resultaba tan extraño sentirse de esa forma, y mucho más en aquel momento.

Su cuerpo perdió calidez, y el frío le comenzó a calar los huesos. No sabía cuántas horas había permanecido en la misma posición y en el mismo lugar.

La puntada de dolor en su pecho fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que su mente reviviera las pasadas semanas, las semanas que se habían transformado en meses.

El agua volvió a caer sobre su cuerpo azotándola.

Se abrazó a su misma casi con desesperación, conteniendo lo mejor que podía el sollozo que quería escapársele. Aún aquella herida no quería cerrarse.

___«_Inuyasha_»_

Unos fuertes brazos la envolvieron rodeando su cintura con cuidado pero con precisión. La pequeña sensación de vértigo en su vientre la invadió un momento cuando sus pies ya no pisaban el suelo.

El youkai la dejó con extremo cuidado de pie, pero no se atrevió del todo a soltarla. No estaba pretejiendo el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, estaba de alguna forma pretejiendo y calmando la vorágine de sus sentimientos.

Tantos meses a su lado le habían enseñado a tratar con ella. Iba a permanecer con Kagome hasta que ella lo decidiera conveniente.

—Gracias, Kouga —murmuró contra su pecho poco a poco volviendo a calmarse.

Los brazos del hombre la ciñeron un poco más fuerte para brindarle confort. No podía evitar encontrarse preocupado por ella, pero más allá de todo no podía evitar sentirse asustado. Era él, ahora el guardián de la sacerdotisa pese a las miradas recelosas que el hanyou le daba. Inuyasha había elegido y consecuentemente Kagome se vio en la obligación de elegir también.

Se sentía impotente por no saber cómo aminorar y calmar su dolor, por arrancar finalmente del corazón de la mujer el amor que sentía por aquella tonta bestia. La mente de la miko vivía en constante batalla gracias a sus sentimientos enfrentados y la obligación de tener que presenciar a la sacerdotisa no muerta junto al semi-demonio.

—¿Algún día se terminara todo esto?

La pregunta ya no causaba el mismo efecto en él, ya no le causaba sorpresa. Llevó una de sus manos a la base de la cabeza de la miko y la deslizó con cuidado sobre la suave melena intentando que su mente no formara la respuesta a esa pregunta, una respuesta que le sabia tan amarga.

La joven sonrió internamente hundiendo aún más el rostro en el pecho masculino. Su cariño por Kouga se había gradualmente intensificado con el correr de los días, y con el mismo correr el dolor menguaba poco a poco al encontrar algo de luz en la oscuridad de sus emociones.

Lo amaba, ahora lo sabia; aunque no con la misma intensidad con que amaba a Inuyasha.

—Necesitas descansar, te encuentras agotada.

Suspiró resignada separándose de su pecho y del abrazo. Caminó unos cuantos pasos para sentarse sobre las raíces de un viejo árbol. No estaba preocupada por sus ropas mojadas, en este momento era lo que menos le importaba.

Giró el rostro para contemplar el serio perfil del youkai que observaba hacia el horizonte. Igual que ella podía sentirlo.

Faltaba poco, muy poco.

Su mano derecha sujetó por sobre la tela del kasode que la cubría la especie de rosario que rodeaba su cuello y donde era sostenido los fragmentos de Shikon que tenían en su haber, incluido el último fragmento.

Hacía un mes que estaba bajo su poder. Obtenerlo les había costado mucho más de lo que imaginaban, e incluso al darse cuenta que Naraku no se había hecho presente en aquel campo de batalla.

No pudo evitar sonreír tristemente al saber el motivo.

Ella se encontraba lista, su entrenamiento había concluido hacia dos meses exactamente el día de hoy. No se daría por vencida sin pelear. La vida de cientos de personas se encontraba en sus manos.

Los parpados comenzaron a pesarle, Kouga tenía razón; se encontraba completamente agotada.

Apretó fuertemente el fragmento en su mano y cerró finalmente los ojos, dispuesta a descansar solamente un poco.

Kagome se reincorporó sobresaltada luego de darle una silenciosa y rápida mirada al hombre que se encontraba a su lado. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal mientras la presencia maligna en el ambiente que los rodeaba a ambos se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.

Algo andaba mal.

El youkai rápidamente la cargo sobre su espalda sin perder más tiempo. Se interno en la espesura del bosque corriendo a toda velocidad y sujetando con firmeza a la mujer sobre él.

Era imposible que ambos no se hubieran percatado con anterioridad de la presencia que se cernía.

—Apresúrate, por favor.

El pavor estaba inundando la mente de la miko y no la hacia pensar con claridad. El campamento no se encontraba tan lejos de donde Kouga y ella estaban.

El youkai se detuvo en seco al escuchar el grito de la exterminadora, afortunadamente Kagome era humana.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió con desesperación cuando el youkai se detuvo en seco—. ¡Kouga!

Abruptamente la miko se vio en el piso al ser tirada sin nada de delicadeza por el demonio. Se reincorporó de un salto para gritarle que no era momento de juegos cuando podía sentir como todos se encontraban en peligro, excepto Shippo que estaba en la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Kouga la sujetó fuertemente de uno de sus ante brazos y con la mano libre le arrancó de un tiron la cadena que sostenía los fragmento de shikon.

—Lo siento, Kagome. No voy a permitir que mueras.

Volvió a ejercer presión en el ante brazo de la miko esta vez para disminuir la distancia entre el cuerpo femenino y el suyo.

Era una improvisada decisión pero ya estaba tomada.

La boca de Kouga se cerró sobre la de Kagome en un beso corto pero efusivo.

—Espero que puedas perdonarme —murmuró cuando se separo unos escasos centímetros de ella. La sacerdotisa lo observo con ojos desorbitados y él hizo la presión necesaria en la región del cuerpo de la mujer donde automáticamente la dejaría inconsciente—. Lo lamento tanto, pero no puedo, no puedo.

No podía permitir que ese despreciable ser le hiciera daño.

Ocultó lo mejor que pudo el cuerpo de la miko antes de ponerse en marcha hacia el lugar de la ultima batalla.

Naraku no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, pero él no le serviría en bandeja la vida de la sacerdotisa.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Inuyasha se reincorporó apretando fuertemente la mandíbula para no dejar exclamar ningún sonido que delatara su dolor.

—Inuyasha.

Escuchó la voz de Kikyo llamándolo mientras terminaba de ponerse de pie por completo. La observó un momento a su lado con el arco tensado dispuesta a disparar la siguiente saeta al ser que se había hecho presente de improvisto tomándolos por sorpresa.

Kikyo ya no era la sacerdotisa de antaño, ni siquiera la sacerdotisa que recién era cuando había resucitado.

Estaba débil, completamente débil.

La escuchaba jadear con dificultada aunque intentaba mantener una postura de batalla desafiante y amedrentadora.

Naraku se encontraba inmóvil, esperando el próximo movimiento, con una semi-sonrisa en el rostro y aquellos ojos llenos de una maléfica alegría. El hanyou iba hacer un obstáculo difícil de vencer, pero no imposible. Ya había esperado lo suficiente y el preciado tesoro que él buscaba estaba listo aunque… ¿Dónde estaba?

El sorpresivo ataque de la exterminadora lo tomó por sorpresa, aunque no le fue difícil repelerlo e incluso dañarla al hacerlo.

—¡Maldita seas, Naraku!

—¡Atácame, hanyou! ¡Se que puedes hacerlo mejor!

Iba a jugar como títeres con ellos mientras esperaba lo que verdaderamente deseaba.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

___«_Levántate ahora_»_

Aún se encontraba en un estado de semi-conciencia, su cuerpo no reaccionaba a las demandas ni a los reclamos que su mente le ordenaba.

___«_Ellos te necesitan_»_

Era su voz, pero la voz de su subconsciente que intentaba a la fuerza abrirse paso y resonar en las paredes de su mente.

___«_¡Ahora!_»_

Su yo interno gritaba con desesperación. Intentó alzar los parpados pero ellos parecieron querer no seguir obedeciéndole. Era completamente desesperante.

___«_Los matara_»_

Fugazmente un rayo de luz surcó su mente mostrándole el rostro de cada uno de sus compañeros, incluso de aquellas personas que habían perdido la vida a lo largo de esos años.

Su voz se acopló al grito que emitía su subconsciente logrando por fin que las ordenes de su cerebro sean respondidas por su cuerpo.

Jadeó en busca de aire agitadamente reincorporando la compostura. Por un momento se sintió completamente confundía y desorientada, más aún al observar las hojas que la cubrían casi de pies a cabeza.

El rostro del youkai lobo fue lo primero que recordó.

Con desesperación llevó la mano hacia su cuello comprando que efectivamente ya no poseía el collar que sostenía los fragmentos. ¡No podía ser posible!

Kouga se los había arrebatado.

Quiso llorar ante la desesperación que la embargaba fuertemente, pero no era momento para ello. Todos se encontraban en grabe peligro, y mucho más aquel inconsciente demonio. ¡¿Es que acaso no media el limites de sus actos?

___«—_Lo siento, Kagome. No voy a permitir que mueras._»_

El corazón se le oprimió de dolor y angustia el recordar aquellas palabras dichas con tanta sinceridad y desesperación… Al recordar aquel beso.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla sintiéndose pequeña e impotente. La sacerdotisa protectora de la perla no era nada más que una farsa y una mentira.

Solo era una niña asustadiza.

Sin evocarlo, el rostro de Kaede apareció en su mente. Aquella valiente anciana miko que había confiado plenamente en ella y la instruyo en el manejo de sus poderes. No era por ser la reencarnación de Kikyo, sino era por ser Kagome.

Se juro así misma no volver a ser aquella pequeña, y no iba a volver a serlo nunca mas.

Con determinación se reincorporó, levemente mareada por un momento por el rápido movimiento que había hecho.

La tierra se movió, aunque leve, bajo sus pies. Ellos estaban luchando por un segundo de vida más mientras ella un se encontraba sin hacer nada.

Desgraciadamente su velocidad para llegar al campo de batalla no se compararía con la de Inuyasha o Kouga, pero no importaba.

Al final de cuentas Naraku la quería a ella, y a ella tendría.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

El youkai logro esquivar el ataque aterrizando sonoramente y con rudeza sobre el duro suelo de tierra. No sabía cuánto más podría soportar.

Los fragmentos colgaban de su cuello brillantes y a la espera de que tarde o temprano sean arrebatados junto a su vida por protegerlos.

Una nueva flecha espiritual fue disparada con precisión hacia la barrera que protegía a Naraku de cualquier ataque.

—¡Ahora!

La voz de la miko no muerta hizo que Inuyasha blandiera su espada y que él se preparada también para atacar.

Una segadora luz envolvió el lugar cuando los tres poderes combinados hicieron contacto con la barrera. Ni siquiera un ser como Naraku podría resistirlo.

El sonido del impacto los aturdió un momento al igual que el temblor producido. La tierra se alzó ante sus ojos obligándolos a cubrirse de los efectos del ataque.

Kouga observó la cortina de polvo frente a ellos, no sentía movimiento alguno. Volvió a enderezarse lentamente sin bajar la guardia. Caminó un paso dubitativo hacia delante.

—¡Cuidado!

Los pulmones le ardían y ni siquiera sabía cómo había sido capaz de gritar aquello cuando el aire parecía no entrar en su sistema. La garganta la sentía reseca y su voz fue un sonido lastimoso y ronco que logro herir sus propios oídos.

La energía parecía escapársele del cuerpo por cara uno de los poros de la piel y las fuerzas comenzaban a fallarle. No sabía por cuánto tiempo más soportaría mantenerse erguida, aun así, su cuerpo actúo de forma involuntaria.

No supo comprender cómo logro llegar a tiempo así él, mucho menos antes de que el potente contraataque de Naraku impactara de lleno contra el cuerpo del hombre.

La barrera espiritual que había logrado crear fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para repeler el ataque.

Sentía que estaba a punto de desvanecerse, algo o alguien estaba arrebatándole la energía.

Jadeó dos veces, pegándose gran parte de su espeso flequillo en la frente. La piel se le erizó cuando contemplo, aún a través de la cortina de humo, los ojos escarlata de su peor enemigo.

Una rápida mirada hacia su costado le hizo comprender que estaban en desventaja. Los únicos que permanecían aún de pie eran Inuyasha, Kouga y ella.

Sango y Miroku estaban inconscientes y heridos de gravedad, lo notaba. Kirara, también.

Los ojos de ambas sacerdotisas se encontraron, despertando aquello escondido en el cuerpo de Kagome.

—Es hora —murmuró Kikyo, logrando que el hanyou que la mantenía sujeta prestara brevemente atención en ella.

La miko no muerta cerró por un momento los ojos cuando experimento, como hacia un poco más de cincuenta años, el latido de su corazón.

_—Kagome._

_La joven observó sobre su hombro al escuchar la voz detrás de ella llamándola. Sonrió levemente mientras se reincorporaba dejando por un momento su trabajo de recolectar hierbas._

_El rostro contraído del youkai lobo borro abruptamente su sonrisa del rostro._

_—¿Sucede algo, Kouga? —preguntó preocupada girando sobre sus talones. Jamás había notado ese semblante en él._

_Los ojos celestres escrutaban sus facciones con enojo, pero también, con tristeza. ¿Qué ocurría?_

_—Sé absolutamente todo —dijo monocorde—, lo que intentas ocultar, Kagome._

_La sacerdotisa descorrió el rostro, sin atreverse a poder soportar por un segundo más la mirada de su acompañante. Ella no quería que él se enterara, que nadie se enterara; por lo menos no de aquella manera._

_—¿Algún día se terminara todo esto? —indagó quedamente mientras la opresión en su pecho crecía._

_Los rayos de sol estaban comenzando a ocultarse, era una bella puesta._

_—Aún podemos hacer algo._

_Ella se sintió feliz, por un momento el optimismo en la voz masculina la hizo creer en una efímera esperanza._

_—Puede que así sea —volteó a verlo nuevamente—, pero él me necesita, y sino me tiene jamás podrá manipular la perla._

Los ojos de Kikyo volvieron a abrirse mientras el aura violácea cubría por completo el cuerpo de Kagome.

La verdadera batalla había comenzado.

* * *

¡Parí éste capítulo!

No me alcansaría ni dos años para terminar de pedirles pendón por la demora. Nunca me había pasado en tardarme tanto en subir un nuevo cáp, pero como dicen, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Les agradezco enormemente por el apoyo, las alertas, los reviews y sobre todo... por aguantar la espera. Se que algunos esperaban con ansias al capítulo, pero la inspiración no quería cooperar cuando se trataba de éste fic. Como una vez dije, costara lo que costara terminaría la historia, así me demorara meses.

Bueno, lamento decirles que _Goodbye _se termina en el próximo capítulo, por lo menos ese es mi pensamiento hoy (Si es que logro plasmar todo lo que quiero) si no es así les aviso que solo quedarían dos cáp. Creo definitivamente que el capítulo que viene voy a poder darle un cierre.

Gracias nuevamente, y disculpen por la tardanza.

Saludos.

**_Lis-Sama_**


	15. Capítulo XV

**Capitulo ****XV**

El día era soleado, aunque por momento ventoso.

Los ligeros cambios que producía el clima eran fáciles de descubrir para él. No tenía que esperar a ver el cielo encapotado para saber que pronto se avecinaría una tormenta, o aguardar hasta el amanecer para afirmar que seria un caluroso día.

Sus sentidos desarrollados lo hacían un detector de clima viviente.

Llevando un caminar recto con las manos dentro de las mangas del haori contempló levemente los campos de cultivo, a esa hora, siendo trabajado por sus dueños.

Siguió su camino colina abajo sin molestarse por acelerar el paso.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza en respuesta a los saludos de bienvenida hechos por los aldeanos que, dejando por un momento su labor en la cosecha, se acercaban hasta él para brindarle su afecto en aquel gesto tan simple.

Era extraño ver que los humanos lo aceptaran a pesar de la mezcla que llevaba en su sangre. Los hombres y las mujeres no le temían, y los niños muchas veces habían querido acercarse a él para que les narrara las historias de sus batallas.

Para ellos era como un aldeano más en la aldea… Otro humano.

Aun, bastante lejos de donde se encontraba, la voz de una pareja discutiendo llego a sus oídos. Frunció el entrecejo extrañado de escuchar a la mujer hablándole en ese tono de voz a quien se suponía sería su futuro esposo.

Si bien, en el pasado ambos habían tenido fugaces peleas por el comportamiento nada caballeroso del hombre, jamás se había atrevido a levantar más de la cuenta la voz.

No comprendía esta vez el porqué de la reacción de ella.

Cuando a lo lejos pudo divisar la cabaña de donde prevenía las voces, el inconfundible sonido de una bofetada hizo que se detuviera un momento en medio del camino.

Clavó los ojos en la entrada de la misma justo cuando un femenino cuerpo cruzaba la puerta hacia el exterior con la cabeza en alto, los brazos pegados al lado del cuerpo y las manos cerradas en forma de puños.

Estaba furiosa, y no solo podía saberlo por el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, sino también por el caminar raudo.

Segundos después, una nueva figura cruzó la puerta tratando de seguir a tropezones a la mujer. Cubría su mejilla izquierda con una de sus manos y mantenía estirado el brazo derecho tratando de sujetar el aire que había alrededor como si se tratara de su futura esposa.

El hombre la llamó dos veces con voz suplicante, pero ella nunca se detuvo ni siquiera a mirar hacia atrás.

Sonrío levemente al oír los siseos de la mujer en sus oídos, hasta que dejo de escucharlos completamente.

Vio como el hombre suspiraba cansadamente mientras bajaba los hombros.

—¡Miroku! —le gritó sin poder contenerse.

Éste se sobresaltó un poco y buscó rápidamente con la mirada el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Unos metros mas allá, y detrás de una pareja de mujeres que venían cargando a sus hijos en la espalda para poder llevar sin trabajo un cesto de mimbre en sus brazos donde diferentes tipos de frutas se dejaban ver, estaba parado su compañero de tantas batallas.

Pestañó varias veces pensando que tal vez su visión lo estaba engañando, o tal vez, algún demonio había decidido usurpar su lugar.

La postura arrogante y desafiante, aunque con la leve sonrisa en el rostro, era algo que ningún otro youkai podría copiar.

—¡Inuyasha! —respondió, alzando su brazo por sobre su cabeza y moviendo de lado a lado la mano.

Hacia un mes que el paradero del hanyou era desconocido, se había marchado sin dar más explicaciones que un adiós y la promesa de regresar. Su futura esposa sintió que la perdida de otra persona del grupo era demasiado para ella, a pesar de haberlo persuadido para que hablara con el semi-demonio fue inevitable que éste no se marchara.

La decisión estaba tomada y no iba a dar marcha atrás.

—Que alegría volver a verte, Inuyasha —expresó verdaderamente cuando el hanyou llego hasta donde él se encontraba—. La boda será en unas pocas semanas…

—Si es que Sango aún quiere casarse contigo —comentó con un tinte burlón, logrando inmediatamente que la alegría del monje se desvaneciera.

Se rió de buena gana.

—Discúlpame sino le encuentro gracia a tus palabras —farfabulló juntando ambas cejas—. Que mi querida Sango no desee casarse conmigo es un tema muy serio.

—Feh, no lo dudo.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber nada más que decirse. En el último tiempo habían aprendido a valorar aquellas pausas y dejarlas de encontrar incomodas, mucho más ahora. Miroku tenía deseos de hablar, de indagar sobre la vida del hanyou lejos de la aldea por un mes.

Poco a poco estaban acostumbrándose a la nueva vida que ahora llevaban, lejos de aquella búsqueda sin fin a través de la basta región. Estaban superándose día a día, donde los dolores solo eran parte del pasado.

Aun así, había cosas que jamás ninguno lograría olvidar.

—Donde siempre… ¿No es así? —indagó con voz ronca el hanyou.

—Así es, ella esta donde siempre.

El monje no emitió otra palabra cuando lo vio voltear y dirigirse hacia aquel lugar. Solo esperaba que su amigo encontrara la paz que tanto buscaba.

Lamentablemente existía una solo persona capaz de devolvérsela… la misma que ya no se encontraba.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Estrujó con ambas manos el último mechón de cabello, dejando luego que la naturaleza se hiciera cargo para terminar de secarlo por completo.

Prefirió dejarlo libre, suelto; como siempre lo había llevado.

—¡Miko-Sama!

Una pequeña de no mas de siete años de edad, con el cabello despeinado y las mejillas arrodaladas; corría hacia ella con la agilidad que le era permitida.

Se inclinó para estar a su altura, y la tomó por los hombros cuando la niña llegó por fin hacia ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió alarmada al comprobar el estado de la pequeña, gravemente deteriorado por la larga carrera que seguro había realizado.

—Rápido, rápido —la niña tiró de la manga del blanco kasode tratando de arrastrar a la sacerdotisa. Señaló el camino por el que había venido con una de sus manos—. No deje que nos atrape.

Alarmada tomó rápidamente el arco que había dejado casi a la orilla del lago y lo colocó sobre su hombro.

—Rápido, rápido —volvió a repetir la niña.

Sujetó la mano de la pequeña entre las suyas y ambas comenzaron a correr, ella adaptándose a la velocidad del infante, retrocediendo sobre sus propios pasos.

La aldea no quedaba a más de cinco minutos a pie del lugar donde hacia solo unos momentos se encontraba. El indicado para darse los baños de inmersión que le eran estrictamente necesarios una vez al día.

Los grandes pinos que marcaban la entrada del sendero que tomaba, en este caso la salida, fueron un alivio momentáneo.

—Ahí, ahí está —habló nuevamente la pequeña señalado con una de sus manos algo que aún no estaba dentro del campo de visión de la sacerdotisa.

Inmediatamente sus sentidos captaron en el ambiente la presencia de un youkai. Obligó, sin decir una palabra, a aumentar la velocidad de la niña.

La pequeña soltó su mano y ella aprovecho para tomar su arco con ambas manos mientras seguía el ruido de las voces de los pequeños, sobre todo una en particular.

Se posó a unos tres metros del atacante tensando su arco, pero cuando vio la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella no supo verdaderamente como actuar.

Frunció fuertemente los labios tratando de contener la risa que querías escapársele sin permiso.

Era extraño y único que un youkai pidiera clemencia a un grupo de niños.

Un rápido movimiento por parte del atacante dejo nuevamente a los pequeños en el suelo fuera de combate. El youkai se reincorporó con astucia contemplándola fijamente.

Últimamente cada vez que observaba sus ojos y notaba aquella expresión de añoranza y felicidad mezclada, no podía evitar que un estremecimiento le recorriera la espalda dejándola por un segundo indefensa.

Reprimió fuertemente las ganas de correr hacia él y abrazarlo.

La ausencia del demonio en la aldea había sido la más larga de todas, él era su único contacto con el pasado y con los recuerdo que aún rondaban en su mente desde hacia dos años.

Hoy se cumplían exactamente dos años.

Tal vez porque ese día del año en particular la hacia conectarse con aquello que quería olvidar, pero por mas que lo intentara siempre estaría ligada de alguna forma, deseaba desesperadamente que él la estrechara en sus fuertes brazos y le diera la fortaleza que en su tiempo, y sin pedir nada a cambio, le brindo.

Solo ella podía notar las cicatrices como estigmas en el cuerpo del demonio frente a ella, aquellas marcas que gracias a su sangre, las curaciones, los meses y el sol del Sengoku habían logrado ocultar bastante.

—¿Era él quien quería atraparlos? —logró preguntar con voz calma a la niña que había ido en su busca.

Ésta se rió quedamente, formándose leves hoyuelos cerca de las comisuras de sus labios. Asintió con la cabeza algo tímida. El demonio que solía visitar la aldea siempre quería atraparlos, y ya en varias oportunidades comprobó que solo se detenía cuando veía a la sacerdotisa.

Él solo quería atraparlos porque aceptaba jugar con ellos.

La miko suspiró profundamente observando a los pequeños alrededor del youkai. Se volvió a colocar el arco sobre el hombro derecho.

La visión del demonio le resultaba irónica, en un principio lo había conocido como otro youkai sin escrúpulos que mataba a humanos y ahora, no solo estaba rodeado de ellos, sino que hasta algunas veces solía jugar con ellos.

—¿Estamos en problemas?

La chispa en los ojos de él le hizo levantar una ceja. Omitió el tamborileo de su corazón contra el pecho cuando volvió a escuchar la voz del hombre.

—No, pero tú sí —respondió rápidamente—. Es mejor que ustedes vayan con sus padres, pueden estar preocupados.

En los rostros de los niños noto la tristeza por la diversión interrumpida, pero era mejor así, además deseaba poder hablar a solas con él.

Cuando finalmente ambos quedaron solos el youkai se acerco a ella sin titubeos.

La joven sacerdotisa sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de controlar la vorágine de emociones que la presencia masculina le producía.

—Te he extrañado demasiado, Kagome.

Y ella sintió que aquello fue el detonante.

Las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas cuando se lanzo a sus brazos buscando la protección y calidez que él siempre había estado dispuesto a brindarle. Los masculinos brazos se cerraron con delicadeza extrema alrededor de su cintura, apretándola contra el duro pecho de él.

—Oh… —gimoteó—. Yo también te he extrañado tanto, Kouga.

Sus pequeñas manos intentaban aferrarse a la armadura que cubría el pecho del demonio lobo, volviéndolo imposible.

Volvió a llorar con fuerza. No sabría como reaccionar si se trababa de un espejismo creado por su imaginación. ¿Es que acaso la soledad había terminado por volverla loca? No se encontraba completamente sola, era la sacerdotisa protectora de la aldea; pero jamás había vuelto a ver a sus amigos.

Aunque también aquello no era del todo cierto.

Desde hacia dos años se había alejado de todos, de sus amigos, de la aldea de la anciana Kaede e incluso hasta de su propia familia. Los había vuelto a ver en pocas oportunidades, y pensaba que era lo mejor a final de cuentas.

Ahora, toda estaba en perfecto equilibrio.

Sonrió contra su pecho y se separó de él cuando pudo calmarse. Kouga la contempló con una cálida sonrisa, la misma que desde siempre le había regalado.

—Lo siento. De verdad —murmuró intentado excusarse por su comportamiento—. Me deje llevar.

Kouga soltó su cintura para poder tomar las manos de la mujer.

—Tengo pensado ausentarme más tiempo si cada vez que regreso a verte me recibes de ese modo.

Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada mientras rompía por completo su contacto físico con él. Se llevó una mano a la cadera.

—Eres libre de hacerlo, pero atente a las consecuencias.

El youkai se rió abiertamente, la joven frunció el ceño por un momento antes de plegarse ella también a la risa de su acompañante. ¿Hacia cuánto que no se reía con aquella libertad?

Volvió a abrazarse a él tomándolo por sorpresa. Su compañía le había hecho demasiada falta, tanto que hasta le dolía el alma.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Con extremo cuidado coloco las flores sobre la tumba. Sonrío con melancolía contemplando el cielo limpio y claro.

Como cada mes, le había llevando un ramillete de flores de campanilla.

___«_Kikyo_»_

Rezó una silenciosa plegaria por su encarnación, pidiendo por su descanso eterno y el de su alma. Deseaba fervientemente que hubiera podido encontrar la paz que tanto ella ansiaba.

Se reincorporó con cuidado sintiendo la mirada de Kouga sobre ella. Jamás el youkai se había acercado a la tumba de Kikyo..

Los recuerdos a ella también la abrumaban, pero había sabido dejar las cosas en el pasado; que era su lugar correspondiente.

Contempló por última vez el lugar terrenal donde su encarnación descansaba con una tierna sonrisa de gratitud y comprensión. Sí, la comprendía; aunque a Kouga le costara entenderlo.

Se acercó hasta el demonio a paso lento y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Dilo —musitó con decisión observándolo claramente. Kouga contempló por un momento la tumba de Kikyo con áspera mirada antes de volver a verla a los ojos—. Solo, dilo.

El youkai apretó la mandíbula tratando de contener su tono.

—No va a gustarte.

—No tiene que gustarme, Kouga —le aclaró dándole un suave apretón en la mano—. Aun así te escuchare de todos modos.

El demonio suspiró y Kagome agradeció que las duras facciones de su rostro volvieran a ser las de siempre.

—No comprendo cómo puedes perdonarla —su mirada se ensombreció por un momento al evocar el recuerdo de la ultima batalla aún demasiado fresco en su memoria—. Jugo contigo desde un principio

Kagome le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Cabizbaja, se pregunto aquello que Kouga le afirmaba. Volvió a mirar al hombre cuando encontró la respuesta.

—Me necesitaba. Ella me necesitaba.

Lo vio entrecerrar los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Jamás hubiera podido vencer a Naraku en las condiciones en las que me encontraba. Cuando nos enfrentamos a él no era la misma.

—Expusiste tu vida —le recordó—. Ella no exponía la suya.

—Claro que lo hacia. Aquella vez nos volvimos una. Una sola alma.

El youkai siseó bajo, intentando entender las razonas que ella le explicaba. Su cerebro le decía que no las necesitaba, ver como la perla y Kagome se habían vuelto una para acabar con Naraku había sido necesario. Ver como ese despreciable ser intentaba absorber a la sacerdotisa mientras él e Inuyasha no podía hacer nada para defenderla, como si una fuerza superior los manejara.

Él sabía que Naraku deseaba a Kagome, mucho más de lo que deseaba a la perla. Sin Kagome le era inservible.

Ella era la clave de todo, desde un principio siempre lo había sido.

—Todo lo que paso aquellos últimos meses fue una prueba. ¿No lo comprendes verdad? —inquirió con un tinte levemente juguetón para distender la platica—. Todo lo que sucedió me fortaleció y preparo para aquel día. Kikyo no podía acabar con él, pero yo si. Estaba viva y mi alma intacta.

—Ella…

—Ella tomo en el último momento mi lugar —explicó pausadamente—. Kikyo fue quien se llevo el alma de Naraku al infierno y purifico la perla. Al volvernos una ella tomo el lugar que me correspondía.

La mujer soltó su mano con cuidado comenzando a caminar por el mismo sendero que minutos antes habían tomado. Solo deseaba que Kouga pudiera entender un poco más a su encarnación, tal vez no con la misma compresión que ella le tenía, pero si que llegara a comprenderla.

Kikyo la había llevado por meses por un camino de sinsabores sin ella saberlo, con experiencias que deseaba no volver a repetir y recuerdos que quería olvidar.

El youkai lobo la alcanzó sin problemas sujetándola del brazo y deteniendo abruptamente su andar. Kagome lo observó sin comprender.

—Viene por ti —musitó Kouga claramente. Sonrío cuando notó la cara de perplejidad de la sacerdotisa—. Ahora eres tu la que no comprende.

Una ola de nerviosismo recorrió a la mujer, como si su cuerpo entendiera lo que su mente no. Miró hacia el frente tratando de visualizar alguna figura o sombra. No tenía un buen presentimiento.

Kouga levantó la vista y la enfocó en lo alto de una de las copas de los árboles que los rodeaba. Sonrió de una manera burlona, aunque notaba una chispa de tristeza en sus ojos.

—¡No hay terceras oportunidades! —gritó a todo pulmón—, ¡¿Comprendes, chucho?

Kagome supo que si no fuera por la mano de Kouga en su brazo se hubiera desvanecido en aquel instante.

Contuvó el aire cuando una figura difusa de color rojo caiga grácilmente a unos metros de ella y de su acompañante.

—Inuyasha —jadeó con dificultad aquel nombre que durante dos años no había vuelto a mencionar cuando él se irguió completamente delante de ella.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Se dejó caer abruptamente sobre una de las raíces del árbol. Contempló a la feliz pareja recientemente casada desde la distancia. Ver nuevamente a sus amigos, y en aquellas circunstancias, le había provocado toda una conmoción; sin decir que por primera vez podría afirmar ver al monje Miroku sufrir un colapso nervioso al Sango demorarse más de la cuenta en llegar junto a él porque no deseaba soltarla.

Habían pasado dos largos años.

Sonrió levemente al ver a la pareja saludar a algunos aldeanos, no mentía cuando decía que la mayoría había querido hacerse presente en aquella boda tan esperada.

Le era inevitable no pensar en todo lo acontecido en los últimos dos años, pero principalmente en la última semana... en Kouga e Inuyasha.

Desde que el hanyou se había hecho presente en la aldea que ella custodiaba estando Kouga presente, verlo había sido una clara señal de la realidad a la que nunca podría escapar y aquellos sentimientos que jamás podría olvidar.

Inevitable.

A pesar de todo, poco a poco volvía a recuperar a sus afectos… su alma.

Observó el cielo por un momento y la imagen sonriente del youkai invadió completamente su mente. Él se había ganado un lugar sumamente especial en su corazón, un lugar preciado que nunca nadie reemplazaría. Él había sido tanto para ella, incluso más que un amigo… un compañero.

Kouga era su fuerza en lo momentos mas difíciles, lo había sido dos años atrás y lo continuaba siendo hasta hace solo una semana. Sabía bien, que si nada de los pasados años hubiera sucedido, el youkai no tendría la importancia y relevancia de lo que hoy significaba en su vida.

Le había costado aceptarlo y comprenderlo pero, lo amaba. Una parte de ella siempre le perteneciera a él y lo amaría; pero… siempre en las historia que leía había un pero, y esta no era la acepción.

Por más que una parte de ella amara a Kouga, por más de lo que él significara para ella; jamás logaría amarlo con la intensidad con la que continuaba amando a Inuyasha. Intuía que Kouga lo sabia, desde siempre lo sabía.

En los últimos dos años demasiadas cosas había sucedido entre ella y el hanyou, situaciones que los habían distanciado por completo y los había llevado a cometer acciones imperdonables o absurdas.

Ese fue desde un principio el designio de su encarnación. A pesar de lo doloroso que representaba todos los meses previos a la última batalla, podía finalmente comprender que sin ello jamás hubiera estado preparada.

Había crecido espiritualmente y madurado en el proceso, y a lo largo de los dos posteriores años. Si bien, en un principio, luego de la batalla huyo del lado de sus amigos y sobre todo de Inuyasha, era porque aún necesitaba comprender todo.

Había lastimado a todos, y también a sí misma; pero no se arrepentía. Kouga y su mente fueron su única compañía para lograr poco a poco entender aquello que en un inicio no era así.

El youkai había permanecido siempre a su lado, siendo el único contacto directo con su pasado. Ahora también comprendía que él la estaba cuidando, para el día que finalmente Inuyasha se decidiera ir a buscarla.

Kouga sabía que tanto ella como él estaban destinados. También su corazón, desde la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron con el hanyou, lo sabía.

En el fondo siempre lo supo.

Bajó la mirada despacio, sonriendo en el proceso al encontrarse con aquellos inquisidores ojos dorados. Lo había lastimado.

Se reincorporó lentamente de donde se encontraba con fuerzas renovadas, como si su complejo razonamiento de hace un momento hubiera sido una noche esplendida de descanso para su cuerpo.

Aún había demasías cosas por aclarar entre ellos pero Kagome podía sentir en su alma y en su cuerpo que por fin estaba en casa.

Se acercó hasta él con pasos sinuosos, como en los viejos tiempos. Olvidando la barrera que ella misma se había impuesto para con él en la última semana y los pasados años.

No se podía escapar de lo inevitable.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron en sorpresa al sentir la cálida caricia que ella dejaba en su mejilla. Los ojos de ella brillaron con emoción contenida. El hanyou comprendió finalmente que había encontrado a su Kagome, a la mujer que él amaba ciegamente pese a todo.

La miko tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas volviéndole a sonreír antes de comenzar a caminar nuevamente hacia el grupo de personas que continuaba celebrando el acontecimiento resiente.

Las huellas del pasado jamás se borrarían y continuarían en sus recuerdos por siempre, pero ellos tendrían que aprender a superarla… juntos.

Era una promesa en silencio.

Apretó levemente la mano masculina con cariño. Su contacto le había hecho tanta falta. No pudo evitar pensar, mientras se dirigían a paso lento, en sus anhelos por olvidarlo. En cuanto había llorado y deseado arrancar el amor que sentía por Inuyasha y poder brindarse completamente a sus sentimientos por Kouga.

¿Se podía olvidar el amor? Sí, pero ella jamás podría; cuando un amor era destinado no importaba los obstáculos que se presentaran en el camino.

Y ellos estaban ligados, destinados a encontrarse y amarse sin importar las circunstancias por toda la eternidad.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Ok, después de mucho pero mucho tiempo, más de un año desde el primer cap que publique de este fic los primeros días de febrero del pasado año, y de las idas y venidas... éste es el final. Puede que algunos les guste, como puede que otros no. Tenía este final en la cabeza desde que escribí el primer cáp (Lo único que se mantuvo a lo largo del fic sin cambiar). Se que muchos, por los reviews, decían que querían que Kag y Kouga terminaran juntos (Sí, Inu no fue una persona brillante a lo largo del fic. Pero tenía su porque). Considero que es final que la historia se merecía, a pesar de lo mucho que ambos sufrieron Inuyasha y Kagome estaban destinados, y un amor así no puede separarse. Como la misma Kag dijo, hay cosas que aclarar entre ambos pero finalmente ahora pueden estar juntos; y si bien nuestro querido lobo se gano un preciado lugar en su corazón el amor que siente por Inu es incomparable.

Para los que tienen duda, este ultimo cáp esta situado dos años después del anterior; luego de la destrucción de Naraku. Iba a ser, en un principio, un flashback de la última batalla, pero considere que el dialogo de Kag y Kouga en el cap explicaba aquello en lo que quería centrarme. Kikyo no era tan mala después de todo. No siempre tiene que ser la destructora, aunque en un principio del fic aparentaba eso, pero vemos que todo formaba parte de trillado plan. Es una mujer complicada, humana o no XD

Bien, no creo que esto cuente con algún epilogo. Hasta aquí llego mi imaginación con este fic. Espero que el final les gustara, lamento si no es así y pueden decirlo con total libertad (Ustedes lo saben). Reconozco que fue el fic que mas me costo manejar hasta ahora, algunas veces sentía que se me iba de las manos y yo misma me hacia bola con la trama. Es que pienso que tenía tanto para dar, y se me ocurrían nuevas opciones para los personajes que en principio pensé que nunca podría volver a encausarlo para que terminara como quería.

Sí, es un final; aunque un final en el que uno se puede imaginar que pasara más allá XD

Besos y gracias enormemente por la espera (Que fue mucha), por alertas y favoritos a lo largo del año en relación a este fic, también a quienes leen y dejan su comentario por chiquito que puede ser. Agradezco también a todos aquellos que se interesan aun por las historias ya terminadas y publicadas.

Nos estamos leyendo, espero que cuando vuelva no sea algo tan complicado como esto de manejar para mi XD.

Saludos.

_**Lis **_


End file.
